Sangre y almas
by Sasu-chan Uchiha Hiwatari
Summary: Para Kai, hoy es un día tan normal como siempre:despertar e ir a una de las ecuelas mas prestigiosas. Cada cierto tiempo llegan nuevos alumnos. Pero no todo es tranquilidad, hay algo que le produce mucha ira y sed de sangre nueva. Gore,asesinatos,torturas,lemon,rape,violencia de muchos tipos. Kaixcasi todos/El gore a partir del cap.3.No apto para sensibles
1. Inicio

_**Bueno, empezaré diciendo que esta historia es algo que jamás pense iba a escribir, pero me inspire al leer unas cuantas hisotiras gore así que decidí hacer una ya que no me animaba pensando que todos iban a pensar que estaba loca al pensar tantas cosas extrañamente** **sadicas.**_

_**Se la dedico a una persona que aprecio muchiiisimo: maní! :D puppy te la dedica... OO/olviden eso/**_

_**Esta es una nueva historia, advertencias colocadas en cada capítulo. Tendrá relaciones de todo tipo, algunas algo enfermizas, gore, asesinatos descriptivos, ritos satánicos, violencia de todo tipo, romance oscuro…**_

**_Si usted es sensible, no la lea… Es mi primer gore así que cualquier queja es bien recibida. Romperé mi sensibilidad escribiendo esto, sin pelos en la lengua._****  
**

-Diálogos

Historia normal…

_"Pensamientos normales de todos"_

**_"Pensamientos oscuros de Kai"_**

_**Empezaré con: Beyblade no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, sino habrían más temporadas y cada una tendría un toque distinto, algunas yaoi, otras hetero, otras shojo, otras shonen, otras con historias medievales, otras gore, otras de ellos convertidos en chicas… etc etc…**_

_**- Advertencias de este capítulo: violencia minima (quiero guardar para despues todo)**_

* * *

SANGRE Y ALMAS

* * *

CAPITULO 1

La luz se empezaba a colar por entre las cortinas en el inmenso cuarto de una mansión donde dormía un joven muchacho, tenía 17 años de edad y cabellos bicolor en dos tonos, adelante más claro y atrás oscuro. Era de piel blanca y ojos violáceos, delgado pero con el cuerpo bien formado, dormía placenteramente usando solo unos boxers.

La noche había muerto hace varias horas dando paso a un nuevo día. Se escuchó un sonido del despertador. El joven abrió los ojos y sin demora apagó el ruidoso aparato, se incorporó de su cama y se estiró un poco antes de levantarse para caminar por la alfombra hacia su baño privado dentro de la habitación.

Entró al baño y se preparó para darse una ducha en ese gran jacuzzi donde fácilmente podían entrar 5 personas bien acomodadas. Llenó de agua retirando totalmente todas las prendas de su cuerpo, se sumergió de golpe y salió nuevamente, empezó a ducharse. Cuando terminó su aseo personal se retiró del baño y empezó a colocarse el uniforme escolar.

Ahora se miraba frente al espejo, era guapo, alto, mitad ruso y mitad japonés, heredero de una de las más grandes fortunas del país y la envidia de muchos chicos, deseado por muchas mujeres y hombres. El uniforme le quedaba muy bien, era un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y un saco negro con un corte en cruce y 4 botones enormes, dos a cada lado, de color rojo granate. El pantalón tenia detalles rojo granate también en los bolsillos, una corbata le daba el toque de elegancia, era roja y con una elegante insignia dorada con negro. Para terminar unos zapatos negros.

Salió de su habitación y bajó por unas amplias escaleras que daban hacia el recibidor, entró por una puerta grande hacia la cocina.

-Buenos días joven Kai –se inclinó un sirviente en traje muy elegante

-hm… -solo respondió el joven bicolor y pasó directamente a una enrome mesa donde ya se encontraba sentado un hombre mayor, su abuelo, tomando el desayuno. El aspecto de este hombre era muy serio

En esa gran mesa solo había 2 sillas, una a cada extremo de la larga tabla elegante. Encima había muchos platos con diversos manjares para que puedan elegir los dueños de la casa.

-Su desayuno ya está servido-se inclinó nuevamente el sirviente mostrándole la mesa al muchacho quien pasó a sentarse al otro extremo de su abuelo. El bicolor tomo algo rápidamente y luego de incorporó para retirarse, estaba a punto de pasar por la puerta cuando escucho un golpe fuerte y con ira en la mesa

-Hasta luego abuelo…-volteó a verlo para luego regresar a su camino hacia la escuela

-Este niño es demasiado malcriado, no me tiene el más mínimo respeto-gruño el anciano mientras terminaba su desayuno a penas Kai se retiró-… tendré que enseñarle quien es el que manda aquí se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose por donde había salido su nieto cogiendo una vara de madera-Kai…

El mencionado volteó hacia donde su pariente y a penas lo hizo sintió un fuerte golpe directamente en su rostro, a un lado de su ojo izquierdo que iba hasta su oreja.

-No vuelvas a ignorarme, es una falta de respeto… ¿entiendes?

Kai permanecía en silencio inmóvil mientras se sujetaba el lugar del rostro asintiendo con la cabeza

-¿Entiendes? –volvió a darle otro golpe esta vez más fuerte en la espalda, la madera se rompió

-Si… -asintió con una mueca de dolor

-Vete a la escuela…-lo despeinó un poco cubriendo el lugar donde lo había golpeado con su cabello. Regresó al lugar donde estaba desayunando mientras el bicolor salía en silencio hacia su centro de estudios.

El mayordomo empezó a retirar los platos vacíos de Kai- con su permiso amo Voltaire-se inclinó para ir a la cocina a asear los platos que había retirado

-Tengo trabajo, que nadie me interrumpa, estaré en mi oficina-se retiró dejando sus platos, al parecer la actitud de Kai le habían quitado el apetito

* * *

El joven bicolor caminaba hacia la escuela olvidando lo que había pasado, realmente no fue tan malo. La escuela no era lejos además el invierno estaba empezando a acabar y ya casi no llovía seguido. Observaba las calles hasta que llegó a la enorme escuela entrando a su aula.

-Buenos días Kai-le saludó uno de sus compañeros de salón con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, era un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, Max, acompañado por otro chico que solo estaba sonrojado observando al ruso-japonés, Rei, un chico chino de intercambio

Kai solo optó por sentarse en su pupitre, el más alejado de todos, en la parte de atrás

-¿Miren quien llegó? –murmuró un chico peli-lavanda mientras atrás lo seguía un rubio mucho más alto que el resto y de aspecto algo intimidante

Kai no era solo el alumno número uno de la escuela, también era el chico más popular aunque el detestaba que lo llamaran así y por ello era envidiado por muchos, incluyendo chicos de su salón quienes adoraban molestarlo aunque este no demostrara enojo alguno.

-¡No me ignores perra!-gritaba el peli lavanda cogiendo a Kai por el cuello de la camisa y obligándolo a levantarse de su pupitre, el bicolor no opuso resistencia.

-Silencio –grito el maestro-… chicos, la violencia no es buena… siéntense-el maestro era un chico japonés, alto y de cabello azul-… hoy tendremos unos nuevos alumnos… tengo el agrado de presentarles a Brooklyn Masefield –pasó un chico peli naranja, se veía alegre, con una sonrisa confiable en el rostro mientras se inclinaba, una chica muy osada le lanzó un beso, para lo que el profesor frunció el entrecejo y aclaró la garganta para seguir- bien… chicos, ahora les presento a Yuriy Ivanov-un chico pelirrojo apareció por la puerta, era alto y delgado, al parecer no era de Japón, a penas entro Boris, el chico peli lavanda dio un silbido, lo cual puso al pelirrojo nervioso_-"debí haberme negado a entrar a esta escuela, tengo un mal presentimiento"_ pensó Yuriy-y por ultimo les presento a mi hermano menor: Takao Kinomiya- un chico peli azul entro algo nervioso al salón, detestaba ser el chico nuevo, además de haber escuchado los silbidos de molestia de los chicos de la clase hacia los dos chicos que entraros al inicio, dio un paso dentro del salón y todos se quedaron en silencio, el peli lavanda volvió a silbar otra vez –Boris Kuznetzov, lo veré en mi oficina más tarde

Se escucharon murmureos de los demás alumnos mientras Boris se hundía en su asiento algo enfadado

Por otro lado, Kai sostenía un libro sobre su rostro, tapándolo, menos sus ojos, al parecer estaba leyendo mientras presentaban a los demás alumnos pero en realidad los veía detenidamente de reojo relamiéndose. **_"nuevos…alumnos"_** una sonrisa algo psicópata apareció en su rostro cubierto por el libro.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron de manera normal hasta el receso. Sonó el timbre y todos los alumnos optaron por salir a tomar algo o comer, otros a entretenerse conversando o jugando a la pelota. Kai, tomó el libro que tenía en sus manos, dentro de él habían innumerables recortes de periódicos pegados, con diversos titulares, desde policiales hasta artísticos, también habían apuntes y dibujos, recortes de citas de libros, etc. Kai recolectaba cosas de su interés en ese libro y no dejaba que nadie lo vea. Un pasatiempo algo extraño, siempre lo cargaba consigo mismo y lo leía. En este momento estaba bajo un árbol, sentado a la sombra de este, el día era claro, ya no era tan frio como los días pasados, estaba entrando la primavera.

A su lado estaban los 3 nuevos estudiantes quienes estaban conversando con Max y Rei, quienes les explicaban los pocos cursos que habían empezado en ese nuevo año.

-¿No eres de acá no es así? –le preguntaba Rei a Yuriy

-No, soy de Rusia

-Como Boris y Sergei –se cruzaba de brazos el rubio abrazándose a sí mismo y temblando al decir esos 2 nombres

-Uh?

-Los dos chicos que los estaban molestando cuando entraron –murmuró Rei, el chico de aspecto gatuno- Yo tampoco soy de aquí, vine de China… -sonrió para darle confianza a los 3 nuevos estudiantes

-Alguien tendrá que poner a esos 2 en s lugar… -decía decidido el pelirrojo- me encargare de eso, ¿me apoyas Takao? –volteó a ver a su amigo-¿Takao?...

-Tierra llamando a Ta-ka…o… -fue diciendo cada vez más lento el chico peli naranja hasta que se topó con lo que estaba observando el chico peli azul

-Ese es Kai… -murmuró Max-… es el chico más popular de la escuela… creo que a todos les gusta, pero jamás lo he visto con alguien… casi no le dirige la palabra a nadie, siempre saca las más altas notas, es muy silencioso… Además es el heredero de la familia Hiwatari

-¿Estas bromeando?... –dijo Brooklyn

-No…no es broma-confirmó Rei lo que Max había dicho-… Su abuelo financió parte de esta escuela… además una vez lo vi llegar en una limusina enorme, creo que se le hizo tarde por algún motivo…

-Aunque a veces falta, y se corre el rumor que anda algo enfermo de quien sabe que… Igual siempre saca las más altas notas y entrega todos los trabajos…

-Así cualquiera-decía el pelirrojo-…si mi abuelo fuera uno de los que financian esta enorme escuela, pago por obtener las mejores calificaciones…-se cruzaba de brazos Ivanov

-Señoritas… -se acercó atrás de ellos un chico peli lavanda acompañado de uno rubio alto, Sergei- ¿conversando a cerca del príncipe?

-Cállate la boca, deja de meterte en asuntos que no te incumben –se paró el pelirrojo desafiante

-Creo que alguien quiere que le den duro… -se cruzó de brazos Boris

-Pues si quieres no te haré el favor… -respondió el pelirrojo

-Tú te lo buscaste perra… -lo agarró por el cuello mientras lo tumbaba y forcejeaba para darle un beso

-¡No hagas eso! ¡Boris!-gritaba Max pero Sergei se interpuso

-No hagan nada en contra de Boris… o ya van a ver qué pasará –Sergei alzó la voz

El pelirrojo le propinó una buena patada en la entrepierna al chico peli lavanda mientras se incorporaba y le daba la espalda para irse con sus compañeros

-Argh… maldito… -murmuró Boris desde el suelo y optó por incorporarse y lanzar un golpe con un trozo de madera que había en el suelo directamente a la cabeza de Yuriy que estaba desprevenido

-No juegues sucio Kuznetzov –murmuró el chico bicolor colocando su brazo en medio de la cabeza de Yuriy y la madera, sin expresión alguna hacia el buen golpe que recibió en el brazo

-Hiwatari… no te metas… o saldrás lastimado...-se estaba acercando al bicolor tronando los dedos cuando un chico peli azul se interpuso

-No se lastimen por favor, podemos conversar todos, no es necesario llegar a los golpes ni a las amenazas –murmuro el peli azul

-mmm… interesante-sonrió Boris mirando de arriba abajo al moreno peli azul mientras se retiraba haciendo que Takao se estremeciera y sonrojada un poco

Cuando el agresor se había retirado, los alumnos que estaban observando la escena se retiraron, excepto los que habían estado dentro de esta escena.

-Gracias… -dijo el pelirrojo levantando la mano para estrechar la de Kai, pero ese lo observó con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados, se dio media vuelta y se retiró hacia el árbol para continuar leyendo un libro-… ¿qué? –dijo algo sorprendido el pelirrojo

-Kai es así…siempre es así… -se sonrojó el chino sonriendo

-¿Te gusta ese engreído? –recalcó Ivanov algo sorprendido

-NOOOO!-grito Rei mientras se sonrojaba aún más y movía los brazos haciendo gestos de negatividad-…Ya se acabará el receso…-decía mientras terminaba de tomar un jugo de naranja

-Kai… Hiwatari… -lo veía alejarse el peli azul mientras se gravaba el nombre del bicolor en la mente

-No me digas que tú también… -se cogió la cabeza Yuriy

-¿Yo? No… ¡qué va!-cambiaba de actitud el moreno-...Kai es un engreído, no viste la manera en cómo se entrometió en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia y cuando intentamos agradecerle nos ignoró… eso es de mala educación –se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado para que no vean el sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas- ¿quién podría enamorarse de él?

-Creo que todos…-susurro Brooklyn quien estaba observando a Kai alejarse de ellos

*Tocó el timbre* Era hora de regresar a sus aulas

Las clases trascurrieron igual que siempre…

* * *

**_Este capítulo es muy tranquilo, no queria violencia... ni nada... solo tranquilidad... para contrastarlo con los siguientes..._**

**_Espero me sigan... este fic promete sacar sus mas crudos instintos... a parte es super corto... los siguientes son un poquito mas largos..._**

**_En el siguiente conoceran un poco más de nuestro querido amigo psicópata... Aunque el verdadero gore viene en el 3ero... Poco a poco las insinuaciones iran creciendo..._**

**_Espero les agrade... gracias por leer_**


	2. El desaparecido

**_Bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero les agrade... en este, las cosas se van pintando un poco más oscuras para el 3ero donde empieza la "diversion"_**

**_Advertencias: casi ninguna, solo recuerdos un poco crudos... nada más..._**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

_"Hoy asistí a clases como de costumbre… todo transcurrió de manera aburrida y monótona hasta el momento en el que entraron 3 nuevos alumnos… __**"**_**_nueva carne…mmm"_**_… al parecer eran 2 sujetos japoneses y uno extranjero. El primero que hizo su ingreso fue un joven que parecía muy alegre para mi gusto… _**_"como seria arrancarle los labios y coserle otra nueva sonrisa…",_**_ en realidad parecía un idiota estudioso, tal vez esto se ponga interesante, competir por primeros puestos será algo diferente en esta vida, ya que el chico de cabellos caoba al cual no se le ven los ojos y de por cierto es muy extraño, ya no era competencia para mi… _**_"me aburrí y lo destacé"…_**_ que habrá ocurrido con ese chico… tal vez se dio cuenta de que no iba a conseguir nada preocupándose por obtener el 1er puesto de la clase y se lanzó a un rio debido a su depresión… _**_"recuerdo el crujir de sus miembros al desprenderse del tronco…ese sabor de su sangre era algo amargo… pero al lanzarlo a ese río… fue la sensación más placentera que tuve…"_**_ –sacó una foto de su anterior "víctima" y la colocó en su cuaderno-… pobre chico, que extraño que nadie supo dónde estaba… esto honra tu memoria… -sacó recortes de periódico donde aparecía la noticia de "Se busca" al lado de sus 2 padres, unos humildes dueños de un restaurant de comida japonesa- Aún recuerdo el rostro preocupado de su madre"_

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Las clases terminaron y Kai se alistó como de costumbre para regresar a su casa pero al salir por la enorme puerta que separaba la escuela de la calle encontró, a parte de los alumnos alborotados y felices por la hora de salida que en otras palabras era "libertad", a una mujer sollozando e intentando que todos le digan el paradero de un chico que estaba en la foto que ella sostenía. En sus manos cargaba un montón de papeles y atrás de ella había un hombre un poco mayor que ella que pegaba los carteles por muchos lugares de la escuela.

Kai se acercó a uno de estos carteles y reconoció al joven que se encontraba en la imagen, un muchacho de cabello caoba que le llegaba hasta la mitad del rostro, con lo que ocultaba sus ojos. Era un muchacho de su clase, 2do puesto, con quien siempre competía por el 1ero. Muy bajito para su edad y siempre cargaba su laptop.

-Joven, ¿lo conoce? ¿Sabe su paradero? –el padre del chico se acercó a él ya que observó que Kai estaba parado frente al cartel y al parecer sabía algo

-¿Uh?...-volteó algo nervioso y ni el mismo sabía porque, se topó con el hombre que había visto colocando los carteles en muchas partes de los alrededores de la escuela. Se percató de que era el mismo señor que atendía en el restaurant que estaba cerca a la escuela donde sabía que almorzaban varios chicos de su clase cuando tenían clases hasta la noche.

-Estaba mirando el cartel… creo que tú sabes algo de mi hijo –lo miro convencido el hombre y empezaron a brotar intensas lágrimas de sus ojos

-Creo que si lo conozco, está en mi clase pero no sé nada de él… disculpe

-No hay problema… si sabes algo, por favor llama a este número-le entrego un papel con la foto del joven y el número de teléfono donde debían llamar en el caso de ubicarlo-… soy su padre, estoy muy preocupado por Kyo-se retiró a seguir colocando más carteles

Kai no se percató de que el hombre lo seguía mirando de reojo y se retiró mirando la foto del chico de su clase…

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

* * *

-KAI! –grito un joven a sus espaldas

-uh? –cerró rápidamente el libro que traía en manos y se le cayó un papel de los que tenía dentro de este, dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con un chico delgado más bajo que él y de cabellos azules

-Hoy haré una fiesta… -algo sonrojado, comentó el joven de cabellos color tormenta-…y…no sé si te gustaría venir –le entregó una tarjeta-…será en el dojo de mi casa…

Kai recibió la tarjeta y la observó, era azul oscuro y tenía unas letras blancas donde estaba la dirección del muchacho

-Invité a todos los de la clase, mi abuelo está con ganas de conocer a todos los que estudian conmigo… siempre es así, le gusta saber quiénes son mis amigos…

-Bien… es… mañana ¿no?

-Si… si gustas traes alguna bebida… no alcohólica por favor, mi abuelo odia eso… tu sabes, el deporte y el alcohol no van de la mano…

-mmm… de acuerdo…-guardó la tarjeta y se dio media vuelta

-Kai…

-¿Si?

-Se te cayó esto –le dio un recorte-… ¿qué es?

-Nada…no te importa

-Es la foto de un joven y dice: se busca… Se llama Kyo – el bicolor arrancó la hoja de las manos de Takao y la guardó en el libro de donde se había caído - ¿Es amigo tuyo? ¿Lo han encontrado? ¿Está bien?

-No… no… no se… y no te metas en asuntos que no te incumben

-… engreído… -susurró mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del aula, pero antes de salir se chocó con alguien más tirando al suelo todas las invitaciones

-Vaya, vaya… parece que los chicos nuevos se pegan a mi como moscas… -dijo Boris entrando al salón y chocando con Takao

-…disculpa… -decía mientras se agachó a recoger los papeles

-No hay problema… _amiga_ linda… -murmuró el peli lavanda agachándose para ayudarle

-No me digas _amiga_… -algo serio levantó la vista Takao encarando al chico

-Bien…pero… -mirando al tarjeta-… ¿por qué no me invitaste a tu fiesta?

-mmm este…yo… -nervioso el peli azul ya que no tenía planeado avisarle a él ni a los otros chicos a cerca de la fiesta

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –entro un chico de cabello largo y gris acompañado de otro con cabellos morados cortos

-Garland… lo que pasa es que este chico no tenía planeado invitarnos a su fiesta… -se cruzó de brazos después de entregarle la tarjeta

-Bueno…pero ahora si estamos invitados… ¿no es así?- murmuró desafiante el recién llegado

-Si… supongo…

-¿SUPONES PERRA? –grito Boris levantando la voz y a Takao del cuello de su camisa y alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo debido a que el abusador era mucho más alto que la víctima

-Ya te han dicho que no entres a los golpes Kuznetzov- Kai cogió del cuello de la camisa a Boris haciendo que este suelte a Takao y el peli azul cayera al suelo

-No te metas… Hiwatari –Garland lo cogió de la muñeca y se la torció haciendo que Kai soltara a Boris quien aprovechó que Kai estaba desprevenido y le golpeó con la rodilla en el estómago haciendo que se cayera al suelo sin aire

-Eso te pasa por meterte en asuntos que no te incumben Hiwatari… la siguiente vez no tendré piedad… -los 2 chicos más altos se retiran del aula

-Disculpa…-Takao fue a ver a Kai quien estaba levantándose del suelo con la mano en su estómago y con la respiración más normalizada

-Mantente alejado de ellos… Kinomiya…

-Gracias… Kai… -se sonrojó ya que no sabía que Kai recordaba su apellido…

-Ahora vamos que nos toca clases de deportes, tenemos que cambiarnos el uniforme…

Ambos se retiraron del aula dirigiéndose a los cambiadores, Takao entró primero y dio un vistazo a todo el lugar. Era amplio, tenía bancas y cambiadores personales, jamás había estado en una escuela tan grande. Agradecía a su padre por haber conseguido un buen empleo para poder estar allí y no en su antigua escuela, donde no tenía muchos amigos… Acá al menos tenía a Max, Rei, Yuriy y Brooklyn… y ahora, podía sentir que Kai estaba siendo una especie de guardián… En su antigua escuela casi todos los alumnos eran como Boris y sus amigos, unos abusivos… siempre le quitaban el almuerzo, le molestaban y lo trataban peor. _"Si al menos Kai hubiera estado en mi antigua escuela…hubiera podido soportarla… pero no había nadie como él"_ pensó el peli azul mientras se dirigía a cambiarse de ropa, cuando salió del vestidor se encontró con Kai terminando de colocar un candado a uno de los casilleros donde había dejado sus pertenencias, y ahora salía hacia el gimnasio preparándose para la clase de deportes. Dio paso rápido colocando sus cosas en otro casillero cerca al de Kai y saliendo a las clases.

Todos los alumnos estaban sentados de manera ordenada, en eso entró el maestro

-Buenos días… hoy tenemos 2 nuevos alumnos… él es… -tuvo la intención de nombrar al 1ero pero este se presentó a si mismo

-Mi nombre es Olivier Bollinger-dio una reverencia mostrando una excelente educación-… vengo de Europa… para ser más exacto Francia… -narraba aquel chico de cabellos verdes y acento algo extraño-y este que está a mi lado es…

-Giancarlo Tornatore-continuaba el chico rubio, más alto que el peliverde, a su lado-…Soy de Italia, espero que todos nos llevemos bien… -empezaron a formarse muchos murmullos entre las chicas a quienes les parecían muy guapos estos 2 muchachos

-Bueno, silencio… ya tendrán más tiempo de platicar en el receso –sopló el silbato-… todos 10 vueltas al gimnasio, rápidamente… -concluyó antes de que se empezara a formar más barullo-… Giancarlo, Olivier, vengan un rato conmigo… Kai… -llamó al bicolor-… Chicos, les presento a Kai Hiwatari, el atleta número 1 de esta clase, también es el alumno con más altas calificaciones. Cualquier duda pueden preguntarle… también estoy yo para responder sus dudas…

Ambos muchachos se miraron de reojo y se dieron una sonrisa cómplice- mucho gusto Kai…-dijeron al unísono

-Ahora los tres sigan con las vueltas…

Las clases continuaron normalmente… ya era hora de salida, el timbre sonó…

-¡Chicos no olviden! Mañana es mi fiesta… -voceó el peli azul a toda la clase, había terminado invitando a todos- ustedes dos… disculpen –se acercó a los 2 chicos nuevos, Giancarlo estaba sentado en su escritorio y Olivier encima del pupitre del rubio, hablando algo muy cerca-… ¿interrumpo? –algo sonrojado Takao

-No, esperamos no incomodarles, realmente somos algo cariñosos-sonrió Olivier mientras se acercaba a darle un beso al rubio

Takao se sonrojó al tope y Max quien acababa de llegar hacia donde estaba Takao pudo llegar a ver la escena y también tomó el mismo color de este

-Eh… yo…solo…-Takao no recordaba para que había ido-… ¡ah sí! Quería invitarlos a una fiesta…-les alcanzó 2 tarjetas

-Con gusto iremos –sonrió Giancarlo

-Allí nos vemos Takao –saludo Olivier parándose de la mesa y saliendo seguido por el rubio que lo tomó del hombro cargando su mochila y la del peliverde. Takao los miraba desaparecer del salón mientras Max seguía el mismo camino rumbo a la salida. Tomó sus cosas del asiento y se dispuso a salir, pero no podía alejar la imagen de ambos chicos dándose un beso

-¿Te antojaste niña?...si quieres puedo ser tu hombre… -una voz conocida estaba detrás de el

-Lárgate…Boris… si tienes tantas ganas anda al baño y usa tu mano… -Kai estaba atrás del peli lavanda y le ordenó que se alejara del peli azul con esas palabras

-Ya te di una advertencia Hiwatari…

Sin hacer caso, Kai se dio media vuelta tomando a Takao del hombro y sacándolo del salón

-Gracias…pero, no te pedí que me ayudaras… -en eso recordó que Giancarlo había salido del salón tomando del hombro a Olivier de la misma manera que Kai lo estaba haciendo con él y se sonrojó de golpe nuevamente

-Esos chicos… son europeos… son más liberales podría decirse -murmuró Kai**, ****_"liberales"_**sonrió internamente-…mantente alejado de los problemas… bueno, del problema de nombre Boris

-Puedo arreglármelas solo –se soltó de Kai y salió corriendo del salón

_"Liberales… eso significa que él no es tan libre de demostrar lo que siente… yo significa que eso no es algo que le guste y es demasiado liberal para el… ¿o tal vez signifique que le gusto? No… ¡NO! Eso no tiene nada que ver… ¡realmente no se en que pienso!"_ Takao estaba confundido… había estado corriendo hacia su casa pero una verdad hizo que se detuviera _"Creo que… me gusta Kai"_ –se paró de golpe, algo sonrojado y decidió caminar sin correr hasta su casa para pensar y despejar su mente.

Por su lado, Kai ya estaba en su casa, tirándose a la cama **_"Por ahora concéntrate en el chico nuevo anterior…Rei_****"-**se levantó de la cama mirando su armario y viendo que ropa ponerse al día siguiente- _"algo me dice que no debería ir a esa fiesta…pero otro lado de mi me dice que si vaya… que no la pasaré tan mal después de todo"_ _"tan mal…no… será divertido"_ _"Tal vez me distraiga un rato"_ _**"si… mañana habrá sangre por todos lados… destrozar carne…es delicioso"**__ "Iré a tomar algo"_ –bajó por las escaleras y pasó al lado de un espejo, se miró en este y en un parpadeo en lugar de verse como siempre, se vio manchado de sangre, lo cual hizo que retrocediera asustado-…¿que fue esto? _"fue mi imaginación…debo estar cansado, iré a la cama, mañana es otro día…"-_se fue a dormir

* * *

**_Ya vamos viendo que Kai esta algo loquito... pero aun no demuestra todo su potencial de locura... el 3er capítulo estará cargado de gore crudo y sin censura... tambien algo de lemon, violencia y un asesinato_**

**_Ya lo tengo escrito... pero esperaré unos dias para subirlo... espero lo sigan... :)_**


	3. Ámbar

**_Hola! de vuelta ahora les traigo el 3er capítulo...espero les agrade aunque en lo personal me perturba un poco..._**

**_Advertencias: lemon yaoi, violencia explicita, gore, asesinato de un personaje, situacions desagradables._**

**_Sigan leyendo si es que no les interesan las advertencias... Aca les dejo la siguiente parte de mi fic_**

**_Ya estan advertidos, no insulten si es que no les agrada este tipo de cosas -.-U...es la 1era vez que escribo y realmente me costó mucho hacerlo... Pero ya está..._**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Era un día templado… ni tan cálido ni tan frio, perfecto.

El despertador sonó en la pequeña habitación. Takao se despertó más temprano que de costumbre pues tenía que hacer los últimos preparativos para la fiesta. Se levantó de la cama aún adormecido y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¡Buenos días! Traje botanas y bebidas-decía su abuelo mientras dejaba unas bolsas de compra en la mesa- te dejé el desayuno servido, iré a visitar a tu padre, hará una parada no muy lejos de Japón. Solo me iré por unos días… Por favor, no destruyas la casa.

-No te preocupes-empezaba a tomar conciencia, ya se le iba quitando el sueño- cuidaré la casa. Mándale saludos de mi parte-ansiaba acompañar a su abuelo ya que no había visto a su padre desde hace un buen tiempo, pero alguien debía quedarse en la casa, aparte de tener que hacer sus deberes y despertarse temprano para ir a la escuela el lunes.

El hombre mayor se despidió del peli azul y luego salió de la habitación cargando una maleta.

"Bueno… que tan difícil puede ser preparar una fiesta"-pensó Takao-…SERA MUY FACIL! –Se entusiasmó y observó las bolsas que había llevado su abuelo-…rayos… ¿qué hago ahora?... –en eso se le ocurrió una idea- ¡llamaré a Max! El me ayudará en esto…es muy amable

Max se había convertido en un buen amigo de Takao desde que llegaron, hacían trabajos grupales y claro, llamaban a Rei para ello. Los 3 se habían unido mucho.

Cogió su celular y marcó el número de Max-contesta…vamos…contesta… realmente necesito tu ayuda en esto

-¡Takao!–respondió una voz al otro lado del teléfono

-¡Max! Disculpa que te llame tan temprano es que… realmente necesito tu ayuda en esto… en lo de la fiesta

-No te preocupes, yo voy en camino… ¿llevo algo?

-Mi abuelo compró comida y bebidas… Trae música por favor

-De acuerdo… nos vemos en 20 minutos, iré en mi bicicleta, llevaré ropa para cambiarme allí mismo si no te molesta

-No hay problema, mi abuelo salió y regresa mañana, nos vemos –colgaron ambos

Takao tomó su desayuno mientras esperaba a su rubio amigo, los minutos pasaron y sonó el timbre. El peli azul se levantó de la mesa y fue a abrir la puerta

-Hola Max, pasa…

-Tenemos muchas cosas por hacer… -decía el rubio a la par que entraba al dojo.

* * *

Arreglaron las cosas de la fiesta hasta llegada la tarde y luego se cambiaron.

Sonó el timbre, poco a poco la fiesta se fue llenando, muchos chicos y chicas estaban dispersos en el dojo parados y otros en los sofás improvisados, las luces estaban apagadas, sonaba la música y había una amplia mesa con muchas bebidas y comidas.

-La fiesta está genial Takao-decía Olivier que estaba de la mano de Giancarlo

-Lo mejor es que no hay ningún adulto observándonos

En eso se abrió la puerta y entró Hitoshi al lado de Brooklyn

-¿Invitaste al profesor? –se sorprendió el peli verde

-Es su hermano mayor –respondió Rei quien estaba al lado de Takao conversando mientras Max bailaba con Hiromi, una chica de la clase

-No sabía eso, debe ser perturbador tener a tu maestro en casa –murmuró Giancarlo

-Y que sorpresa, viene con invitado especial-sonrió Olivier al ver a Brooklyn cerca del Kinomiya mayor a la vez que sonaba el timbre

-Debe ser Kai, solo falta él –respondió Rei, Takao fue a abrir

-¿Así que estas pendiente de donde está ese chico? –sonrió cómplice Olivier y Rei se sonrojó

Para suerte de Rei, la música cambió y Max estaba regresando donde estaban ellos

-Hey Max-cambió de tema- esa canción me encanta, vamos a bailarla-decía mientras se alejaba con un sonrojo en el rostro aunque no se notaba debido a las luces bajas del ambiente

-A quien no le gusta ese bombón –susurro Olivier mordiéndose el labio inferior refiriéndose a Kai

-¿Tú también? –preguntó Giancarlo sorprendido

-No te hagas, si te le quedaste viendo mientras hacíamos deportes… se veía tan sensual al correr…

-A quien engañamos… ambos desearíamos que se nos uniera… -lo tomó de la cintura acercándolo a él

-Sería tan divertido… -susurro sensualmente el peli verde a la oreja del rubio

-¿Crees que Takao haya echado llave a su alcoba?-pregunto Giancarlo de manera cómplice

-¿Por qué no echamos un vistazo? –se tomaron de la mano alejándose de los demás

* * *

Takao abrió la puerta y no necesitó invitar a pasar a los chicos que estaban fuera ya que ellos mismo entraron

-¡Trajimos diversión!-gritó Boris entrando junto con Garland y Spencer y muchísimas bebidas alcohólicas

Todos empezaron a celebrar

-¡Eso faltaba! –murmuraron unas chicas entusiasmadas y ayudando a cargar las bebidas y a abrirlas

-Rayos-murmuró el peli azul-…solo eso faltaba… mi abuelo me matará si se entera

-No te preocupes-una voz se escuchó entrando por la puerta- asegúrate de no dejar la puerta abierta si no quieres más visitantes no deseados… -era el pelirrojo ruso

-Yuriy, felizmente llegaste, me estaba empezando a asustar esto- vio que varios chicos y chicas empezaban a acomodarse en los sofá y esquinas mientras se demostraban todo su cariño, parejas por todos lados, y el alcohol circulaba como si fuera aire

-Si la fiesta se pone terrible, te ayudo a sacarlos a todos –sonrió el pelirrojo-… te traje esto –le alcanzó una rosa blanca

-¿uh?-Takao no entendía

-Gracias por invitarme –respondió el ruso

-No debiste-algo sonrojado el peli azul y empezaba a sentirse nervioso y algo incómodo-mejor… te llevo a la mesa para que te sirvas algo-jaló al pelirrojo de la mano y se dirigieron a la mesa.

-¿Te sirvo algo? –cuestionó amablemente el ruso

-Yo puedo hacerlo… gracias…

-Yo lo haré, después de todo, eres el dueño de la casa y organizador de todo esto, no hagas más por nosotros, relájate y disfruta de tu fiesta-decía el ruso a la vez que servía un polo de vodka y lo mezclaba con jugo de naranja

-No tomo alcohol, discúlpame-respondió el peli azul

-Entonces será tu primera vez…-dijo sensualmente Ivanov para lo que Takao se sonrojó como un tomate-¿pasa algo?... –Yuriy había logrado exactamente lo que quería, ver ese lindo sonrojo en las mejillas del moreno y pensó:_ "como me gusta"_

-¿Y si me mareo? Mi abuelo me matará si me encuentra ebrio tirado en medio de la sala cuando todos se hayan ido

**-**No te preocupes, cuidaré que eso no pase, además un trago no hace daño –le alcanzó la copa

-Bueno…si es así… -levantó la bebida- ¡Salud!

-Por ti… -ambos bebieron la bebida-…y por un nosotros…-susurro. Takao se sonrojó aún más, en eso sonó el timbre-…voy yo, no te preocupes, relájate –Yuriy se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con el bicolor- hola Kai…-saludó mientras que Kai entraba, no pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo, si Kai se veía bien en uniforme, sin ese atuendo se veía espectacular.

Kai pasó de largo y se sentó cerca a la mesa en un lugar donde no había casi nadie. Yuriy cerró la puerta y se dirigió dónde Takao.

-Era Kai

-Bien… -respondió el peli azul-_"¡Kai!"_ –pensó Takao algo triste ya que él quería abrirle la puerta al bicolor_ "debí haber estado más atento a la puerta, Kai habla muy poco y dudo que sepa cómo iniciar una conversación con el"_

-¿Escuchas esa música?-preguntó Yuriy-… en realidad soy pésimo bailando pero me gustaría hacerlo contigo-levantó una mano y jaló al peli azul sacándolo de sus pensamientos que solo tenían un nombre de tres letras

* * *

Rei había terminado de bailar con Max quien ahora estaba conversando con mucha gente. Max siempre había sido de tener muchos amigos, Rei era un poco más reservado pero aun así tenía amigos y se llevaba bien con todos. Había estado sentado a un lado de la mesa mirando a los demás bailar mientras tomaba un jugo de uvas cuando su vista se topó con un chico que lo dejó inmóvil. Kai estaba al otro lado de la mesa. "debería levantarme e ir hacia allá, o tal vez el pensará que estoy desesperado por hablarle" pensó Rei "pero si no lo hago, dudo que encuentre otra oportunidad como esta para iniciar una conversación.

-Hola –sus pies lo llevaron directo al lado del asiento donde estaba Kai

-Hola-respondió el bicolor, tenía una mochila y en sus manos el cuaderno que siempre llevaba

-Bonita fiesta ¿no es así? – "demonios, que clase de conversación en esta, notará que realmente estoy nervioso" se recriminó por dentro el chico de aspecto gatuno

-Recién acabo de llegar… -_"me equivoco o solo busca una conversación" _pensó mientras volteaba a verlo a los ojos **_"ojos ámbar, para mi colección… aspecto gatuno, te haré maullar muy fuerte, de placer y de dolor… cabello negro azabache, que arrancaré hebra por hebra"_**

-Te traje esto de la mesa… te vi solo y dije: ¿por qué no acompañarte? –algo sonrojado el pelinegro dándole un plato con bocaditos y observando que Kai tenía un abrigo largo y guantes a pesar de que no había frio _"supongo está acostumbrado a este tipo de vestimentas debido a que vivió en Rusia" _se dijo intentando explicárselo.

-Rei… -se acercó sigilosamente hacia él, acortando la distancia-acá hay mucha bulla…porque no… **vamos a otro lugar…** -sonrió de medio lado observando al chico sonrojado frente a el

-¿Otro lugar? ¿Fuera de la fiesta? -dudando

-No… solo otro… tal vez afuera… o en una-se acercó al pelinegro- **habitación…** -susurró mientras lamía la oreja del neko quien se erizó al sentir este roce

-Estas… sugiriendo…que… -nervioso

-Que salgamos juntos… pero, por ahora quiero mantenerlo entre tú y yo… -susurró al oído del chico y se incorporó del asiento dirigiéndose lejos de la fiesta llevando consigo la maleta que tenía y dentro colocó el cuaderno. Rei lo siguió algo dudoso.

-_"Kai me está sugiriendo algo"-_pensó el chico de aspecto gatuno mientras su corazón latía con cada paso que seguía al ruso-japonés- _"no puedo creerlo, es muy rápido, quería ir lento… pero si es la única forma de tener su corazón, lo haré…"_

Ambos entraron a un baño personal, Kai cerró la puerta con cerrojo. Rápidamente tomó a Rei de ambas manos y lo tumbó contra la pared mientras lamía su oreja con deseo. Rei gimió al sentir el roce de Kai en su lóbulo derecho y gimió aún más cuando Kai abrió de golpe la camisa que el neko traía y empezó a jugar con los pezones de este. El bicolor bajó lentamente por el cuello del neko dejándole pronunciadas mordidas mientras le daba besos. Estimuló los duros pezones del chico de cabellos azabache mientras soltaba su larga cola y los cabellos de este caían por el suelo.

-Me encanta tu cabello… mi neko… -decía mientras aspiraba el aroma de este y se retiraba el abrigo lanzándolo a la parte más lejana de donde estaban dentro de la habitación, hizo lo mismo con su camisa dejando dentro un polo manga cero negro oscuro con una cruz roja granate invertida.

-Estoy muy nervioso… es mi primera vez… -dijo Rei notoriamente nervioso observando que el ruso-japonés traía más ropa de la que creía

-No te preocupes… no te dolerá… - decía Kai amablemente mientras pensaba_"__**si te dolerá y mucho"**_ – Brindemos… -saco una botellita de color rojo- por este momento tan especial… -le dio la botella

-¿Qué es?

-Es vino dulce-respondió el bicolor-…tómalo… por mí- penso**_"drogas… para que tengas más sensibilidad"_**

Rei realmente amaba a Kai, así que hizo lo que este le pidió. "No creo que Kai me haga daño, él es muy amable" pensó el chico chino mientras daba un primer sorbo a la bebida- Es muy dulce…-sonrió- gracias Kai…

-Puedes tomarlo todo si te gusta

-¿Realmente?

-Si…

Rei se tomó la botella completa y ahora empezaba a sentirse algo extraño, sentía cosquillas en el cuerpo y además algo de mareos pero se sentía muy bien. Kai sacó una navaja y le cortó la ropa de abajo al chico que estaba en el suelo sonriendo algo mareado.

-No hagas eso-se reía como tonto-… luego que me pongo para salir a la fiesta-empezaba a hablar algo extraño, como si la lengua se trabara

-**Empecemos con la diversión **–murmuro Kai quitándose los guantes negros que traía dejando al descubierto un par de guantes blancos que se habían camuflado bien debido a que el chico tenía la piel muy pálida. Se abrió el cierre del pantalón y colocándose entre las piernas del chico que estaba en el suelo, lo tomó del cabello y le dio la vuelta

-No…Kai… -intentó soltarse del agarre fuerte del chico, Kai había cogido muy fuerte su cabello y tirado de este para que se diera la vuelta, pero por más que intentó sus piernas estaban algo adormecidas- ¿que…me diste?

- **Esto será rápido…** -de golpe entro dentro del cuerpo de Rei, quien no estaba preparado para eso y lo desgarró.

Rei gritó de dolor, pero la música era más fuerte que sus gritos

-AH! –Realmente le dolía e intentaba salir de allí pero sus brazos habían sido inmovilizados por Kai quien estaba penetrándolo dolorosamente-¡AYUDA! –Gritaba- ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

-**Eres MUY molesto…** -el bicolor le dio media vuelta quedando frente a frente con el chico chino, quien estaba muy asustado.

-¿Quién eres? Tu no… –preguntó el joven asustado mientras observaba el rostro demente del agresor pero fue silenciador por una mano que se introdujo en su cavidad bucal de manera tosca

-**Cállate la boca…**-susurro el bicolor mientras cogía la lengua del chico y se la arrancaba de un solo tiro

-¡AH!-grito Rei mientras cantidades descomunales de sangre salía de su boca y chorreaba por su rostro manchando el suelo

-**Eres un chico malo, ensuciaste la casa de tu amigo…** -susurro Kai- **tendré que castigarte…**

Diciendo esto le dio una puñalada en el hombro derecho desgarrando el musculo y tendones ocasionando inmovilidad de su víctima. **"Ojos ámbar"-**susurró viendo como Rei empezaba a intentar arrastrarse hacia la puerta sin éxito. Con la filosa navaja tomó la mano sana de Rei, que era el único brazo que tenía móvil, el único miembro que tenía móvil, sus piernas estaban inutilizadas por la bebida que el ruso-japonés le había dado. Tomo los finos dedos del chino y los colocó contra el suelo. Rei solo lloraba, parecía que no tenía salida, le dolía mucho la cavidad bucal y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Kai dio un fuerte corte sacándole cuatro de los cinco dedos que tenía en la mano. "Fallé" –murmuró mientras observaba que el pulgar había quedado a medio cortar, roto, desviado para un lado anormal

-¡Ah!-Rei gritó abriendo enormemente sus ojos y mirando a Kai quien se preparaba para sacar el quinto dedo de su mano

**-Ojos ámbar…** -susurró Kai mirando los enormes ojos del chino y se lanzó encima de este introduciendo un dedo y vaciando su ojo derecho. Rei llevó su mano sin dedos a su rostro intentando aplacar el dolor sin éxito, su único dedo colgaba mientras empezaba a llorar más que nunca- **Dentro hay sangre…** **pensé que iba a salir un líquido ámbar**…-decía algo triste el bicolor – tal vez el otro si tenga un líquido color oro… -susurro mirando de cerca el ojo de Rei

-O... o… ofaor… O…. –decía Rei

-¿Qué? No te entiendo… -decía Kai mientras empezaba a rebuscar algo en su bolsillo

Rei tenía la vista nublada, sentía debilidad debido a la pérdida de sangre. Pudo observar que Kai sacaba algo de su bolsillo, algo en una bolsa. Observó el baño, realmente no quería morir allí. Lamentó haber viajado hacia Japón para mejorar sus estudios, lamentó haber entrado a esa escuela, lamentó haberse enamorado de Kai, lamentó haber ido a esa fiesta. Todos sus recuerdos eran lamentos. Realmente se sentía mal, cerró su único ojo pero cuando lo abrió pudo ver nuevamente a Kai, muy cerca de él y estaba acercando algo a su ojo. Una jeringa. Eso fue lo último que vio en su vida.

Kai extrajo el jugo ocular de Rei y vio una coloración amarilla en la jeringa que luego se tornó un poco anaranjada ya que empezaba a entrar sangre

-**Casi tengo el dorado puro…** tendré que ver cómo sacar las partículas de sangre-susurro mientras guardaba la jeringa. Rei ya no se movía, sin ambos ojos, el brazo cortado, la mano sus cuatro de sus dedos y uno colgando – **Gatito, realmente quería hacerte maullar un poco más…** -murmuró mientras acariciaba el cabello de Rei y aspiraba su aroma. De un solo tiro arrancó parte de su cabello con todo y cuero cabelludo. Rei tembló de dolor mientras lágrimas salían de las dos cuencas de sus ojos vacíos.

Tocaron la puerta, Rei tomó fuerzas de donde no tenía e intentó gritar pero Kai metió su mano hasta el fondo de la garganta haciendo que este se callara y casi ahogara.

-Hay alguien allí, ¡necesito usar el baño!-la voz de una chica se escuchaba pero nadie respondía- Takao! Dejando el baño cerrado en momentos de tanto apuro, ese chico siempre se pasa… realmente necesito usar el baño… ya va a ver ese chico cuando lo vea…debe haber otro baño por acá-la voz de Hiromi se fue alejando del baño

-**Por poco nos descubren gatito**-acariciaba la parte donde había retirado el cuero cabelludo que estaba húmeda por la sangre que salía entre los poros capilares- …**ahora… el gran final… sé que querías que esto sea especial, y lo haremossumamente especial **–arrancó otro pedazo del cabello de Rei y se lo metió a la boca para que este no vuelva a gritar-…** así te quedarás en silencio mi neko** –susurró**-… sé que lo único que querías era entregarme tu alma y corazón… así que no te defraudaré** –sonrió malévolamente mientras hundía la navaja en el torso de su víctima haciendo que la sangre salpicara por muchas partes, de un solo tiro haló del corazón del chico haciendo que este se detuviera para siempre- adiós… -susurro mientras se levantaba. Observó el cadáver de su víctima en el suelo–**No tengo que dejar rastro alguno**- diciendo esto se agachó hasta la entrada del chico, felizmente no había llegado al orgasmo hasta el momento donde le arranco los ojos, así que no había dejado rastros de él en ningún lugar-**por si acaso…-**introdujo de golpe su mano hasta el antebrazo haciendo que aunque esté muerto sangraba mucho, y arrancó parte del intestino del chico introduciéndolo en una bolsa junto con la jeringa donde tenía el líquido ocular de Rei **–creo que… esta es una de mis mejores obras de arte… y lo mejor, que habrá gente que podrá apreciarla…** - sonrió sádicamente observando su obra de arte, sin retirarse los guantes blancos fue quitándose la ropa cuidadosamente, la playera manga cero con la cruz granate y el pantalón negro, se metió a la ducha, cerró los ojos dejando que el agua limpiara todo

* * *

**-Flashback-**

-Quieto niño, o te dolerá más-decía un hombre mayor mientras sostenía con ambas manos las pequeñas muñecas de un niño de no más de 8 años de edad quien lloraba intentando salir de su agarre. El hombre le arrancó un poco de cabellos al pequeño mientras este lloraba de dolor lo introdujo dentro de su boca haciendo que le faltara el aire y tosiera mucho. El niño intentaba soltarse pateando pero era imposible, las patadas hacía que ese asqueroso ser se excitara más aun-… hoy serás mío… Kai

**-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

Kai abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con la escena, estaba aterrado… No podía creer lo que veía, la escena más horrenda de un crimen que él mismo había cometido.

-Tengo que salir de aquí…- aterrado, tomó una toalla que el mismo había llevado en la maleta, sacó otra playera exactamente igual a la que tenía, con la cruz invertida, pero sin rastros de sangre. También sacó pantalones iguales y se los colocó, tenía el rostro muy tenso, no sabía que hacer realmente, pero sus gestos aterrados cambiaron por unos relajados y cautelosos, hasta sonreía observando todo-**falta algo…-**se repetía mientras sacaba de su bolso una cámara de fotos-…bien… muéstrame tu mejor ángulo…-susurraba sonriendo y acercando el lente de la cámara hacia el cadáver. Se tomó tiempo para sacar varias tomas y luego guardó la cámara-esto es todo… esta escultura está lista para ser expuesta-observaba todo al detalle, acomodó los cabellos de Rei y luego se alejó quitándose los guantes blancos, tomando el abrigo y camisa que había tirado a la esquina más lejana de donde estaban juntos con los guantes negros que cubrían los blancos y se los colocó. Se agachó hacia la rendija que había de separación entre la puerta y el piso, observó que no hubiera nadie y salió como si no hubiera pasado nada.

* * *

La fiesta estaba poniéndose más buena que nunca, todos se divertían realmente, habían pasado varias horas, todos se divertían

-Creo que Kai no pudo venir ¿no es así Takao? –preguntaba la compañera castaña del chico, Hiromi

-Yo lo vi en la mesa-respondía Yuriy quien estaba bailando ella

-Tampoco vi a Rei desde hace un rato-decía el rubio que bailaba con el peli azul al lado de la otra pareja-Ni a Giancarlo ni Olivier…

-Bueno, ¿les parece si es que vamos a buscarlos para bailar con ellos también?-respondía el peli azul ansioso de poder bailar con Kai

-Buena idea-respondía la castaña tomando un rostro más triste-…extraño a Kyo… no sabemos de él desde hace varias semanas… -estaba a punto de llorar

-Él está bien-sonrió el rubio- sé que lo está –se repetía animado para calmar a la castaña quien al ver la sonrisa de Max le inspiró confianza y vio una luz al final de ese obscuro túnel de incierto.

Los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a la mesa donde vieron a Kai sentado en el mismo lugar, leyendo el libro que siempre traía.

-Kai…

El bicolor saltó del asiento al escuchar una voz, estaba tan concentrado leyendo el libro que no se percató de que alguien estaba delante de él, cerró rápidamente el libro y levantó la mirada encontrándose con el peli azul

-Disculpa, Kai ¿estabas ocupado? Queríamos preguntarte si es que deseas venir con nosotros…-decía el pelirrojo.

Kai se levantó del asiento llevando su maleta.

-¿Deseas que deje tu abrigo y maleta en mi cuarto? –Preguntó el peli azul- creo que no te divertirás cargando todo eso-cogió las pertenencias de Kai, quien se las entregó sin poner resistencia, dejando dentro el cuaderno que siempre llevaba. Observó algo nervioso cuando Takao salía de la fiesta con sus cosas

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó la castaña dirigiéndose a la pista de baile

-No…-se fue hacia la pista de baile junto con todos los demás

-Hola chicos-saludaba Olivier mientras bailaba con Giancarlo

-Pensamos que se los había tragado la tierra-decía el rubio

-Estuvimos bailando por aquí y hablando con unas chicas en los sofás

-¡En lugar de hablar a bailar! –decía la castaña más animada y jalando a Olivier a bailar con ella

-Bien-decía el Giancarlo bailando con el rubio pecoso

Yuriy miro a Kai de reojo, no estaba seguro si pedirle que baile, todos se reían y divertían, el también deseaba hacerlo pero realmente creía que Kai le iba a partir la cara si le pedía que bailara con él, realmente Kai era extraño, a veces era amable, otras era serió y huraño, bueno casi siempre era huraño y serio, con pocos amigos.

-Kai… yo…me preguntaba si es que tu

-¿Me sacarás a bailar? No gracias, hasta prefiero hablar que bailar…-decía el ruso-japonés al ruso.

_"¿A caso está queriendo hablar conmigo?"-_se preguntó Yuriy mientras veía a Kai de reojo, sin el abrigo traía un pantalón pegado al cuerpo y una camisa abierta dejando ver una playera algo extraña_. "¿Una cruz invertida? ¿A caso adora al diablo? Jaja… seguro es el típico chico rebelde que se hace al malo"_ pensaba el pelirrojo mientras seguía mirando al bicolor _"es realmente guapo, ¡que es lo que pienso! A mí me gusta Takao… Yuriy no pienses en otros más que en tu lindo peli azul"_ se recriminó por sus pensamientos pero sus ojos estaban clavados en la mirada perdida de Kai- Oye, Kai…-intentó iniciar una conversación con lo 1ero que se le ocurría- me agrada tu playera… ¿dónde la conseguiste?

-La mandé a hacer-respondió

-Eres mitad ruso y mitad japonés, así me comentó Max-hablaba el pelirrojo-…yo soy ruso, recién acabo de llegar a Japón, es un lindo país. ¿De qué lado de Rusia eres?

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Un niño pequeño gritaba mientras era salvajemente golpeado por un hombre mayor.

-Por favor, prometo no volver a portarme mal…me duele-lloraba mientras se cubría de los golpes

-Por más que lo prometas, lo volverás a hacer como siempre-sin dolor el hombre lanzaba patadas y golpes con un palo duro de madera hasta que este se rompió al dar con una de las piernas del niño-Otra vez lo rompiste-se acercó y le dio una cachetada muy fuerte. El niño lloraba mientras observaba aterrado a su mayor-Tendré que castigarte un poco más

-No …por favor… no-gritaba mientras el hombre se quitaba una correa que traía puesta y se escuchaban gritos de dolor y el sonido de ese trozo de cuero golpeando a la suave piel blanca, desgarrándola de a pocos.

**-Fin del flashback-  
**

* * *

-Kai, ¿Estás bien? –lo miraba muy de cerca, con ambas manos en los hombros de Kai, quien al parecer miraba hacia un punto muerto de manera aterradora.

-Suéltame… ¡No sigas! –Gritó cogiéndose la cabeza aunque nadie le escuchó debido al gran sonido de la música- ¿Uh?-recobrando conciencia parpadeando y dándose cuenta que estaba en la fiesta

-Kai… gritabas por favor, no sigas… abuelo… -lo miraba algo extraño

-Yo… -no sabía que decir, había tenido unos recuerdos tan claros como el agua de un manantial virgen.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-se escuchó un fuerte grito que retumbó en toda la fiesta. Era tan desgarrador que ni la música pudo opacarlo, luego un fuerte golpe

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntaban varias muchachas mientras una chica salía rápidamente a ver qué pasaba- al parecer viene del baño donde fue Mao

-Yo iré a ver-Boris tomó la palabra- Sergei, Garland, acompáñenme-ordenó el líder de la pandilla y los 3 fueron

-Esperen-le siguió Yuriy

-Yo les acompaño- dijo Takao pero cuando llegó al lugar de donde provenía el grito quedó petrificado. Sintió que la vista se le nublaba y todo se volvió negro cayendo directamente al suelo.

-Bueno, la fiesta se ha terminado nadie sale de aquí, pasen al salón principal y siéntense un rato-Yuriy regresó apagando la música. Boris, Sergei y Garland estaban impidiendo el paso. Todos se fueron retirando hacia otra habitación del dojo preguntándose por dentro qué habría pasado pero nadie lo dijo en voz alta. Hiromi auxiliaba a Mao, una chica peli rosa de aspecto gatuno, amiga muy cercana de Rei, quien lloraba desconsoladamente cerca al lugar del crimen.

-Y jamás le pedí disculpas… Tuvimos una discusión que fue por mi culpa, el solo quería protegerme, siempre fue tan bueno con todos-sollozaba muy sonoramente-… él sabía que ese chico Rick con quien salí me iba a lastimar pero aun así le dije que estaba celoso y que si es que me quería porque jamás me había invitado para salir, le dije que era un cobarde y él me dijo que tenía a alguien que le gustaba, le insulte… le traté mal cuando me enteré de quien era la persona que le gustaba y luego… -lloraba y gritaba- ¡REI!- la castaña la consolaba llorando con ella

Todos estaban en el salón excepto Max, Yuriy, Boris, Sergei y Garland. Quienes veían que la policía llegaba y permanecían cerca al lugar del crimen. Hitoshi había salido hace un rato a dejar a Brooklyn a su casa debido a que no tenía el permiso de permanecer en la fiesta hasta el día siguiente. Cuando llegó se topó con el cambio radical que había tenido el evento.

-¿Y Takao?-preguntó por su hermano menor después de haber escuchado atentamente todo lo que había ocurrido narrado por el pelirrojo

-No se ha despertado aún-decía Yuriy abriendo la puerta a quienes estaban esperando

-Policía de criminalística-un hombre alto enseñó una identificación y varios entraron junto con el- todos respondan las preguntas que haré-sacó una libreta y fue hablando uno a uno con cada invitado, eran muchos jóvenes-…no pregunten nada, solo respondan –repetía cuando más de uno se mostraba inquieto ante la situación.

* * *

El chico peli azul abría los ojos. _"¿Qué hago aquí?"_ se repetía mientras observaba que estaba en su alcoba, pudo ver una silueta conocida al frente suyo. _"¿Kai?"_ se frotó los ojos y pudo observar claramente que se trataba de Kai Hiwatari.

-¿Estás bien?-sentado a un lado de la cama donde estaba el peli azul se acercó a el- realmente te golpeaste fuerte… -pensó_: "felizmente está bien"_ aliviado lo observó, pero por dentro pensaba **_"aun no quiero que mueras…"_**

-¿Qué pasó?-se frotó el lugar de la cabeza donde se había dado el fuerte golpe, recordó todo lo que había visto, su vista se nublaba nuevamente pero esta vez era porque estaba llorando- Dime que fue una pesadilla…

-…

-Kai, por favor, dime que lo fue –empezaba a llorar

-… -El bicolor se levantó de la cama saliendo de la habitación dejando al peli azul llorando desconsoladamente, cerró la puerta-…no puedo mentirte –susurró tristemente… pero luego no pudo evitar sonreír sádicamente. Había sacado el abrigo, lo llevaba puesto y traía consigo la maleta _**"felizmente nadie te abrió".**_Regresó donde estaban los demás y respondió las preguntas tranquilamente. Nadie podía sospechar que él era el autor de semejante crimen.

* * *

_**Este es uno de los más largos que he escrito...realmente me costó publicarlo porque me parece fuerte T_T... para que vean que aun soy un ser sensible...**_  
_**En fin, espero les haya agradado, aunque el objetivo es desagradar...**_  
_**Hasta luego! :) Esperen el siguiente capítulo!**_


	4. Ouija

_**Sin mas demoras les dejo el 4t capitulo de este fanfic... espero les agrade... :) lo hice con cariño (.-.)**_

_**Advertencias de este capítulo: violencia, ritos satánicos**_

_**Beyblade no me pertenece...aunque quiero comprar los derechos en unos años xD cuando Aoki Takao este en quiebra -w- compraré los personajes y mujajaja habrá una 4ta temporada super hardcore con los chicos de Bakuten Shoot lml... sería la 4ta porque las otras no las cuento UwÚ**_

* * *

**-SANGRE Y ALMAS-  
**

* * *

CAPITULO 4

La noche, madrugada y parte de la mañana pasó entre preguntas y respuestas de los policías hacia los invitados de la fiesta. No se llegó a ninguna conclusión, el caso había sido grabado y se iba a investigar totalmente.

Ya los invitados se habían retirado a sus hogares.

Takao se había quedado profundamente dormido después de haberse desmayado al ver esa macabra escena. De un momento a otro, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe haciendo que este se despertara.

-¿Hitoshi? No me asustes-decía en recién levantado, algo adormecido aún, pero nadie respondía.

-¿Takao? –una voz detrás de él lo hizo saltar sintiendo que su corazón latiera tan rápido que pensó se le iba a salir por la boca.

-Hitoshi-con una mano sobre su pecho intentando calmarse- ¿hacías ruidos dentro del baño?

-Disculpa por asustarte, debes estar tenso… ¿Cómo crees que haré esos ruidos si es que estoy acá? –Observó el baño limpio y no pudo evitar recordar esa escena horrible, se sintió mal por todo-…mejor, vamos a comer algo –intentó distraer a su hermano menor- hoy llega tu abuelo, no le digas nada de lo que pasó por favor.

-Está bien… pero escuche ruidos en el baño –se sentía incomodo

-Debe ser tu imaginación, vamos-Hitoshi sabía que su hermano había pasado por un gran trauma así que era normal que escuchara cosas y que vinieran imágenes a su mente.

Ambos hermanos se retiraron a cenar algo. Sacaron un poco de pizza que había sobrado del día anterior, en realidad había sobrado mucha comida debido a que la fiesta había terminado antes de lo planeada. Terminando la cena en silencio, Hitoshi fue el primero en romper ese incomodo ambiente.

-Takao, iré a recoger al abuelo del aeropuerto, ¿estarás bien solo? O deseas acompañarme

-No te preocupes, llamaré a Max, Yuriy y Hiromi –sonrió casi por obligación, no tenía ganas de sonreír, pero necesitaba distraerse realmente en lugar de deprimirse, además sus amigos debían estar igual que él.

-Bien, no tardaré, cuídate mucho por favor realmente estoy preocupado por lo que ocurrió

-Estaré bien, más bien anda que se te hace tarde.

Hitoshi miró el reloj y se sorprendió, el abuelo llegaría en menos de 1 hora así que salió cogiendo su abrigo y un paraguas ya que las nubes se estaban oscureciendo mucho y empezaba a asomarse una pequeña tormenta. Salió después de despedirse de su hermano y cerró la puerta dejando a Takao completamente solo.

El peli azul cogió el teléfono.

* * *

-Realmente es extraño –decía el pelirrojo

-¿Rei tenía enemigos?-preguntó Garland

-Que yo sepa no, al revés, se llevaba bien con todos en la escuela por lo que sé-respondía Yuriy

-Tengo una forma en la cual podemos averiguar que sucedió realmente-decía Kuznetzov- es realmente efectiva.

Los chicos estaban algo extrañados, Boris solo sonreía y en eso se escuchó el sonido de un teléfono.

-Es Takao-decía el pelirrojo mientras contestaba-Hola… ¿pasó algo?...Está bien… allá voy… -respondía

-mmm…creo que te ganaste su corazón

-Te equivocas, él es solo mi amigo, estoy seguro de que le gusta Kai-su semblante denotaba algo de ira pero también calma- llamó a Max también para que fuera a su casa

-Genial, entonces iremos también-decía Boris- adelántense, yo les doy el alcance-decía saliendo rápidamente del parque donde estaban sentados.

Toda la tarde habían conversado a cerca de lo sucedido, realmente les tenía preocupado. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que ninguno de los tres era el culpable.

* * *

Max ya se encontraba con Takao, comiendo bocaditos sobrantes de la fiesta.

-¿Debería llamar a Kai?-preguntó Takao

-Si deseas puedes hacerlo-sonrió Max-…te agrada mucho ¿no es así? Si ese es el caso, pues sería genial que empieces a tratarlo como uno de tus amigos, así te ganas su confianza. Kai es un buen chico-sonreía Max- lo conozco de mucho tiempo, al igual que a Rei-su semblante cambió de golpe a uno de dolor y tristeza-…Rei…era mi mejor amigo-se echó a llorar cubriendo su rostro

-Sigue siéndolo-Takao colocó una mano en el hombro de Max-Rei siempre estará con nosotros-empezaba a llorar cuando la fuente de bocaditos que estaba al lado de ellos en el sofá se cayó

-Que torpe soy, debí tumbarla con mi brazo-decía el rubio incómodo por lo ocurrido

-Pero, no vi que la tumbaste en ningún momento, mi casa debe estar desnivelada-el timbre sonó- yo abro, ¿puedes seguir recogiendo esto?

-Sí, anda a abrir, puedes llamar a Kai después-decía Max mientras recogía el pequeño desastre

* * *

Takao abrió la puerta y allí estaba el pelirrojo junto con Garland y Sergei

-Disculpa, no pude dejarlos, estaban conmigo y se empeñaron en venir también-nervioso por haber llevado personas que tal vez no sean del agrado de Takao

-No te preocupes, pasen, esperamos a Hiromi, también la llamé, creo que debe sentirse mal por todo lo que le pasó a Mao ese día.

-¿La peli rosa que lloraba desconsoladamente?-decía Garland sentándose

El timbre sonó y Takao abrió la puerta, era la castaña de la que estaban hablando, estaba muy triste y demacrada, apenas vio a Takao se derrumbó llorando hasta el suelo y entre él y Yuriy la llevaron a un asiento

-Mao está internada, en un hospital psiquiátrico, no pudo soportar lo que ocurrió y dice que ve a Rei a cada rato, que se le aparece y no tiene ojos –empieza a llorar

Max se acercó a la escena y todos rodearon a la chica consolándola y diciéndole que su amiga estará bien, se mejorará.

-Takao, anda a llamar a Kai-susurró Max a su amigo y le pasó el teléfono sonriéndole mientras les pasaba bocaditos a todos-chicos, mejor, hablemos de otras cosas, y recordemos a Rei, realmente estará bien, puede que haya sufrido, pero ahorita él está bien…lo sé…-Max jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente mientras decía eso.

En eso la ventana de abrió de golpe dejando que un frio viento entrara por todos lados y un poco de lluvia con eso

-Que tormenta-decía Sergei cerrando la ventana con cerrojo

* * *

Takao salió de la habitación para llamar a Kai, pensó _"¿Y si no me considera su amigo? ¿y si se molesta porque estaba ocupado?...dudo que lo haga, mejor le llamaré"_, marcaba el número de Kai que Max le había dado, _"mejor no le llamo"_ , estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono pero escuchó que desprendían el auricular del otro lado

-¿Sí?

-Ho…la…Kai –estaba nervioso

-¿Takao?

-Me preguntaba si… _-"vaya, reconoció mi voz"_ una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro-deseas venir a mi casa, están Max, Yuriy –pensó si era bueno decirle que estaban los otros chicos que sabía no se llevaban bien con Kai, entonces, los obvió - y Hiromi… -pero pensó que no podía mentirle a Kai- también vino Garland y Sergei, y Boris está a punto de llegar…

-Disculpa, pero no podré ir, realmente no puedo estoy ocupado en este momento-pensaba **_"__esos tres solo irían por una cosa"_**

-Bien… disculpa, entonces gracias por escucharme, si te desocupas puedes venir

-Está bien, hasta luego… -colgó algo triste debido a que Kai había rechazado su invitación a la vez que escuchó que sonaba el timbre- Takao, no te desanimes-se sacudió-sal allá y hazles sonreír a esos chicos que están deprimidos por lo ocurrido, son tus amigos, no los deprimas más –salió de la habitación dirigiéndose donde estaba el resto.

* * *

Cuando llegó vio que Boris ya estaba sentado en el centro de todos mientras los demás observaban algo en la mesa. Se acercó y pudo ver que era un tablero con letras del alfabeto, números del 1 al 0 y dos palabras: "YES" y "NO", abajo decía:" Good Bye"

-No me digas que deseas llamar a un espíritu para que te diga quién asesinó a Rei –algo extrañado el rubio pecoso

-Pues no te lo diré pero eso es lo que exactamente pienso que debemos hacer-respondía el peli lavanda

-No estoy segura si es una buena idea-decía la castaña algo nerviosa al ver ese objeto en frente de ella-¿sabes cómo usarlo?

-Sí –respondió el peli lavanda-pero me gustaría que fuéramos un poco más de personas.

-Porque no llamamos a los 3 chicos extraños que entraron a clase-decía Sergei

-Hablas de Giancarlo y Olivier –esta vez habló Takao

-Si…al parecer son unidos y necesitamos gente unida en este momento –respondía Sergei

-Mientras más seamos será mejor –Boris empezaba a sonreír debido a lo que harían

* * *

Rato después, Takao, Max, Yuriy, Boris, Garland, Sergei, Giancarlo, Olivier y Hiromi se encontraban sentados en un círculo, tomando sus manos.

-Yo dirigiré-decía Boris- vamos a realizar una experiencia creativa y positiva –decía- este tablero es mío y mi mente domina sobre él-todos colocaron sus manos encima de una moneda grande

En eso la ventana se abrió de golpe

-Vaya viento-decía Hiromi algo nerviosa por lo ocurrido

-Yo, puse el cerrojo-informó Sergei-…no había forma de que el viento abriera la ventana…

-Silencio-ponía el orden Boris- ¿hay alguien ahí? –la moneda se movió hasta la palabra _"Yes"_

-Bien, que graciosos-decía el pelirrojo a punto de irse- Lo lograste Boris, hacernos creer que esto es real… ¿qué ganas con eso?

-Yo no hice nada-decía el peli lavanda seriamente-¿eres hombre o mujer?-la ficha se movió por las letras diversas formando la palabra _hombre _-¿De qué moriste? –la palabra que se formó fue:_ asesinato _-¿Cómo te llamas? –"_Rei_" fue la palabra que se formó, Max y Hiromi no pudieron evitarlo y soltaron lágrimas, al ver esto Olivier tampoco pudo aguantarlo y lloró

* * *

En el sótano de la mansión Hiwatari estaba un joven, totalmente vestido de negro, alrededor de él había muchísimas velas formando un enorme círculo, en el centro había un trozo de cabello, una botella con un líquido algo amarillento y una tela manchada de sangre con algo envuelto

-**Te ofrezco este sacrificio** –desenvolvió la tela sacando un corazón-…** acabé con la vida de este joven en tu nombre… ¿no crees que ya es hora de que cumplas con lo que te pedí?**

_-__**No es momento… aún deseo más sangre**…-_una voz retumbaba en la habitación

-**Todo con tal de borrar eso… realmente… haré todo…-**estaba muy nervioso pero su actitud cambió mientras se erguía y miraba el circulo sonriendo- **todo**

_-**Debo informarte que ellos han contactado con Rei, parece que este dato te ayudará, pero tendrás que hacerme más sacrificios**_-la voz de ultratumba decía amenazando al muchacho**-_…__sino te irá MUYmal…_**

-**¿Puedes callar al espíritu de Rei?-**con algo de temor, pero volvió a cambiar de actitud-**aún muerto sigue siendo una perra…**

_-**Sigue lo que te digo…**_

* * *

Los chicos estaban atónitos, el espíritu contestaba cosas que solo ellos y Rei sabían.

-¿Quién fue el que te asesinó?-preguntó Max entre sollozos al constatar que realmente era Rei.

En ese momento una luz invadió toda la habitación, frente a ellos apareció una luz blanca lechosa que tomó una forma semejante a la silueta de Rei. Todos se quedaron pasmados, no sabían que hacer

-¿Quién fue?-pregunto el peli azul decidido a saber de una vez por todas lo que realmente le había pasado a su amigo- Sé que es duro recordar lo que ocurrió, pero dinos de una vez por todas, quién fue.

La luz se posó sobre el tablero, tomando las manos de los chicos y moviendo el vaso. En ese momento un fuego empieza a quemar el alma de Rei, quien se separa de todos mientras observan lo que ocurre. Las llamas consumen en 5 segundos el resto de energía de Rei dejando al final verse una cruz negra invertida rodeada de un fuego rojizo oscuro y desapareciendo.

-¿Rei?-preguntaba Max

-¿Estás allí? –Boris habló pero nadie respondía- declaro la sesión, cerrada…

Todos se soltaron las manos y se miraron. Sergei se levantó y volvió a cerrar la ventana.

-Eso fue todo…-decía Boris, preparándose para irse

-¿Esto no traerá mala energía a la casa de Takao?-preguntaba el pelirrojo

-No, solo vino Rei, así que no creo que sea mala energía, no te preocupes Yuriy-decía el peli azul intentando calmar al pelirrojo que lucía preocupado

-Vieron esa cruz invertida-decía la castaña

-Debe haber sido el demonio…

-Pero, como supo que estábamos acá… trata de cubrir al asesino…-decía la castaña

-El demonio lo sabe todo… supongo se trató de un rito satánico…

Todos se quedaron callados y se fueron retirando a sus hogares. Ya era casi la madrugada, los últimos que se quedaron fueron Max y Yuriy, pero terminaron por irse después de que Takao recibiera la llamada de su hermano informándole que por el mal clima el avión del abuelo se había demorado en llegar pero ya estaban yendo a la casa.

* * *

-**Por poco…-**decía el bicolor con las manos manchadas de sangre y el corazón de Rei destrozado en el suelo. Salió de la habitación del sótano calmadamente mientras entraba a otra habitación muy obscura con una luz roja en la parte superior, muy baja. Estaba muy frio dentro pero para él no había ningún problema, estaba acostumbrado a esta habitación. Caminó hacia una mesa donde había tres recipientes y un caño en el extremo –**Ya están fijadas**-sacaba unos papeles y los metía al lavabo dejando que escurra el agua y luego colgando los papeles en un tendedero –**Más fotos para mi colección…no hay nada como revelar tus propias fotos. Así inmortalizo mi obra de arte…-**sonreía mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la poca luz de la habitación y podía ver las fotos con más calma**-…lo único que no me agrada del blanco y negro es que no se puede ver lo rojo…pero, me excita intervenirlas…-**sacaba un frasco donde había un líquido rojo sangre y había una etiqueta encima que decía: Kyo…-**error de frasco**- sacaba otro mientras guardaba el anterior- **Rei… acá estas…-**sacaba un pincel mientras algunas de las fotos ya se habían escurrido pintaba cuidadosamente las manchas de sangre que eran oscuras, debido a que la foto era en blanco, negro y grises, de color rojo**-mucho mejor…-**sonreía terminando su trabajo.

* * *

-KAI-se escuchó un grito- Deja de estar metido tanto tiempo en ese cuarto

Kai realmente se sentía furioso, detestaba que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba revelando fotografías, ignoró a su abuelo

-No me hagas entrar y romper todo otra vez muchacho

Kai colgó las fotos para que secaran y dejo las que estaba pintando a un lado, salió y cerró la puerta con una llave, la única llave que tenía, no habían más copias, al igual que de la otra habitación del sótano.

-Tenías prohibido salir en mi ausencia, más aún toda una noche –furioso lo tomó de la muñeca arrastrándolo. Kai se dejaba llevar mientras lo veía con ira –Cámbiame de mirada-le tiró una cachetada en el rostro para lo que Kai cambió de actitud desafiante a una sumisa-…mucho mejor… Nunca más faltes el respeto a mis palabras…

-**Si supieras lo que puedo hacer**-sonrió relamiéndose los labios murmurando

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada-volvía a tener la actitud sumisa de antes

-¿Me desafiaste mocoso?

-No… yo no dije nada-algo nervioso, estaba seguro de que no había dicho nada…o tal vez, fue… su otro yo… - realmente no dije nada…

Arrastró a Kai hasta su oficina, cerró la puerta de un golpe tumbándolo al suelo.

-Aprenderás a respetarme por las buenas o por las malas-sacaba algo de la gaveta de su escritorio mientras Kai solo observaba desde el suelo, sabía que si salía corriendo iba a ser peor-…ven acá-lo cogió de las muñecas esposándolo a las rejillas que cubrían una las ventanas de su despacho

-No volveré a salir en la noche-decía mientras observaba aterrado que su abuelo traía consigo un látigo con púas en un extremo y lo azotaba contra sus piernas-…-sabía que no podía gritar, o su abuelo se iba a enfadar peor, la última vez que gritó le fracturó una pierna con una vara de metal-… -el bicolor recibía golpe tras golpe en silencio, el pantalón negro que traía estaba desgarrado al igual que la piel que se divisaba por esas rasgaduras de la tela ya húmeda por la sangre que emanaban sus heridas, inconscientemente se dio la vuelta para cubrir sus piernas encogiéndose un poco pero fue muy mala la idea debido a que el hombre mayor aprovechó y le propinó cuatro golpes con el látigo haciendo que sangrara mucho y se le fuera el aire

-¿Ya vez por qué no puedes desobedecerme? Tus padres te dejaron a mi cuidado antes de desaparecer por completo de la faz de la tierra…

-Ojalá regresaran para que tú te largaras de mi vida-grito el bicolor retándolo pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y realmente deseó retroceder el tiempo

-Eso es todo Kai… es todo lo que dirás-cogió la vara de metal y la puso al fuego de la gran chimenea que había dentro hasta que estuvo ardiendo al rojo vivo y le golpeó 3 veces en la espalda haciendo que con el primer golpe la piel se pegara al metal ardiente y para dar el segundo tenga que desprenderlo arrancando piel blanca del ruso japonés para volver a darle más fuerte y rápido hasta una tercera vez

El chico ya no tenía fuerzas, después de los tres golpes con el trozo de metal ardiendo volvió a golpearlo con el látigo unas cuantas veces más en la espalda y en la parte delantera y posterior de las piernas.

-Creo que es suficiente castigo por hoy… puedes irte a dormir-lo soltó de las esposas y el bicolor se derrumbó al suelo-… no me manches la alfombra-lo jaló para que se levante y lo echó de su oficina- anda a tu cuarto, no andes dando pena a los sirvientes, no tienen por qué enterarse de tus tonterías.

El bicolor acostumbrado a estas escenas, cojeando mientras caminaba, se adentró en su habitación, cerrando la puerta, se tumbó en su cama y cerró los ojos.

-Mañana será otro día… algún día todo esto acabará… -su semblante mostraba resentimiento.

* * *

_**Esté capítulo quedó algo corto ¿no lo creen? bueno si lo compraramos con el anterior, todo transcurre más rápido...**_  
_**Pero en lo personal quería hacerlo así... Ya que quería cortar con el tema de Rei jujuju y meterme con otras víctimas, digo... personajes xD**_

_**En lo personal DETESTO y estoy TOTALMENTE en contra de las fotografías morbosas y de la prensa amarilla... Creo que Kai es un ser maligno XD! Tambien estoy en contra de los ritos satánicos, si van a hacerlos, porfavor haganlos con expertos, no se metan en esas cosas al menos que esten 100% seguros de ustedes mismos, si tienen confianza y creen en su ser como persona conciente y fuerte... bueno, está bajo su responsabilidad...**_

_**Bueno...en el siguiente capítulo habrá algo de Yuriy x Takao... e iremos descubriendo más a cerca del pasado y presente de Kai... ¿Por qué se convirtió en lo que es ahora?... por ahora, sabemos que algo que quiere cambiar es su presente... pero creo que lo está haciendo mal :(... bueno... el verá como es su vida... yo solo soy poseida para escribir este fic... :) que va dandose solo... de acuerdo al paso de los dias :)**_

_**HASTA LUEGO!**_  
_**Comentarios serán bien recibidos...realmente T-T... malos y buenos... aunque sean sensibles y no me maldigan ./.**_


	5. Raíz

_**Aca les dejo el capitulo 5... en lo personal, si son sensibles y empiezan a leer algo que parece será feo (cofcofrapecofcof) salteense esa parte... pero era necesario escribirlo para darle fuerza al fic, ya entenderán despues... Si son sensibles, salteense esa parte porfavor... y vayanse hasta que termine ese fragmento de la historia... Les advierto que esta dentro del flashback pero no dentro de todooo el flashback(será uno largo que comprende varios años, pero esa escena es solo 1 de todo el flashback)**_

_**Bueno, sin más aclaraciones Beyblade no me pertenece :( y creanme que si me perteneciera JAMAS haría una escena como esa que les digo!**_

_**Advertencias: incesto, violencia, violación.**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

-Hoy tampoco vino Kai –respondía el rubio a la pregunta que sabía el peli azul estaba formulando en su cabeza-… hace varios días que no viene… -daba un último repaso a su cuaderno de apuntes de literatura. Ya habían pasado una semana desde que el chico de cabellos azabache había fallecido. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Boris y sus amigos aún seguían molestando a todos y las clases seguían como si nada hubiera pasado -Me estoy empezando a preocupar, ¿sabes dónde vive?

-No estoy seguro, sé que al salir siempre se dirigía hacia el norte de la ciudad, así que debe vivir por allí –el chico rubio contestó

Ambos se habían vuelto muy amigos desde la muerte de Rei. Max era un chico sensible y muy confiable, Takao le había contado que realmente le gustaba Kai y Max le confeso que Rei también estaba enamorado secretamente del bicolor.

-Así que todos mis mejores amigos siempre estarán enamorados de Kai-sonreía mientras cerraba su cuaderno de apuntes

-A ti… ¿No te gusta Kai?

-No… bueno… -dudó un poco y sus mejillas se tornaron algo sonrosadas- Al inicio si me gustaba mucho… pero cuando me di cuenta que a Rei también le gustaba pensé en que mejor se lo dejaba a él… -algo decaído- aunque al final… Rei nunca podrá estar con Kai… -se sacudió la cabeza y se dio leves golpes con ambas manos en sus mejillas- Listo…-sonrió- además, ahora que estás enamorado de Kai, te ayudaré.

El peli azul se sonrojó mientras asentía con la cabeza, pero el pensar en Kai le hacía recordar que el mencionado había faltado varios días, deseaba que sea hora de salida para ir a averiguar en el despacho del director la dirección de la casa de su "amor platónico"

-Buenos días, ¿listos para el examen? –una voz se escuchó detrás de Max y Takao quienes saltaron

-Aún no estoy preparado-respondía nerviosamente el peli azul tomando el primer libro que tenía en su pupitre y fingiendo estar estudiando aunque se había equivocado de libro, tomó el de historia y tendrían examen de literatura.

-Denos un rato más –daba la vuelta rogando el pecoso rubio que también había tomado el libro de literatura-… eh?...Yuriy! Nos asustaste

-No pude evitarlo- el pelirrojo rio- pero no canten victoria, he visto estacionar el carro de la maestra.

-¿Yuriy, por favor, puedes dejarme copiar tu examen? – El peli azul se tocaba la cabeza torpemente y nervioso- No tengo cabeza para estudiar tantas cosas… -algo decaído

El pelirrojo realmente no sabía si debía dejarle copiar o no, por un lado estaba: su moral además de las ansias por que Takao se esforzara y estudiara arduamente por él mismo, para llegar a ser un profesional en el futuro; pero también estaba el otro lado: estaba enamorado del peli azul y esto podía ser un punto a su favor. Además Takao se veía preocupado, quería ser él quien alivie esa ansiedad.

-Está bien… -resignado pensando _"no puedo contigo…"-_puedes copiar mi examen

-Eres magnífico-abrazó al pelirrojo quien se sonrojó- gracias, te debo una

Yuriy se sentía en el cielo, estaba sumamente feliz, hasta que la maestra y su popular: "guarden sus libros, saquen una hoja y lapicero", lo sacó del limbo. Takao copió del examen de Yuriy fácilmente y al parecer sacarían buenas calificaciones. Las clases transcurrieron normalmente hasta que el timbre de salida sonó. Antes de que todos se marcharan el pelirrojo habló

-¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado Takao?

-Está bien, espérame un rato ahorita salgo… nos vemos afuera, espérame en la puerta de salida por favor-le brindó una sonrisa al pelirrojo quien se retiró a la puerta de salida a esperar al peli azul quien se dirigió donde su amigo Max- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? –Max asintió- Puedes averiguar la dirección de Kai mientras hablo con Yuriy… por favor

- ¡Esta bien, déjamelo a mí! Este es un trabajo para Max, el detective privado –salía entusiasmado a recolectar la información que su amigo le había pedido.

* * *

El peli azul al ver que su amigo se retiraba también salió a la puerta donde le esperaba su amigo pelirrojo quien le estaba llamando con una mano hacia la parte trasera de la escuela. Los alumnos ya se habían retirado hace un rato, el cielo estaba teñido en tonos rojizos, el ocaso era más hermoso que nunca. Yuriy tenía una de sus manos en su espalda como si llevara algo. Yuriy le indicó a Takao que siga adelante, que él le indicaría donde parar. Takao, muy intrigado le siguió el juego, Yuriy era un buen amigo de él así que nada malo podría pasar. Caminaron, Takao delante de Yuriy y llegaron hasta unas bancas dentro del enorme patio trasero de la escuela. Todo estaba casi vacío. Yuriy le indicó que se sentara en la banca, a su lado. Takao así lo hizo.

-Este lugar es más bello a esta hora ¿No es así?

-Si-respondía el peli azul -¿Qué deseabas decirme?

Yuriy sacó de atrás de su espalda, sostenida con una de sus manos, una rosa preciosa azulada que se iba aclarando conforme mirabas al centro, podría decirse que era una rosa en dos colores azules, una más oscura y una un poco claro.

-Para ti –sonrió

-No… realmente, no debiste… -pensaba: "_no me hagas esto… solo somos amigos"_

-En la fiesta ¿recuerdas lo que te dije mientras brindábamos?

Takao se sonrojo tartamudeando un s-si-i... mientras agachaba su cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo

-Pues…realmente deseo que haya un nosotros… sabes a que me refiero… -tomó el rostro del menor entre sus manos acariciándolo

-Yuriy…yo… -no pudo seguir hablando, un beso cálido fue a parar a sus labios. El pelirrojo intensificó un poco más el beso tomando a Takao por la cintura y pegándolo a él. Como ambos estaban sentados en una banca lo echó. Takao se dejó llevar por un momento jugando ambos co sus lenguas, el beso se iba tornando un poco más apasionado. Todo esto le había tomado por sorpresa, además el chico ruso era muy guapo y amable con él, pero, realmente su corazón pertenecía a otra persona con quien extrañamente solo había cruzado palabra unas pocas veces. _"¿Por qué me gusta Kai?"_ pensaba mientras recibía mordidas en los labios por parte del pelirrojo _"No sé realmente en que momento empecé a sentirme realmente atraído hacia él. En un inicio fue un gusto, una atracción que poco a poco se convirtió en amor… ¿amor a qué? Si casi no lo conozco, hay algo que me atrae. Yuriy es muy amable conmigo, sé que muchos me dirán que soy un idiota al desperdiciar a alguien no solamente atractivo, sino que se preocupa por mí y es muy amable. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Kai mientras me besa Yuriy"._ Decidió cortar el beso.

-Yuriy, yo… -le intentó devolver la rosa mientras movía la cabeza diciendo "NO"

-No digas nada… -el pelirrojo no la recibió- quédatela… por favor… - sonreía-… discúlpame por ese beso… no quise obligarte a nada…

-No me obligaste-sonreía mirando a su amigo-…el ocaso es hermoso ¿no es así?

-Si… -empezaba a sentir algo de cólera mientras _pensaba "¿Por qué me rechazó? Solo lo haría si es que su corazón pertenece a alguien más… pero, ¿a quién?... un momento…"_

-Gracias por la rosa…

-Es Kai... ¿No?

El peli azul se quedó paralizado, no sabía que responder

-Kai… si Kai no vino en varios días… -algo nervioso cambiando de tema, tal vez Yuriy ya se había dado cuenta

-Te gusta Kai… -ocultaba sus ojos mirando hacia otro lado. Su rostro demostraba tranquilidad más sus puños decían todo lo contrario

-Yo… -el peli azul se encontraba mucho más nervioso-… discúlpame… -se levantó y salió corriendo dejando a Yuriy solo en medio del enorme patio y la rosa en el asiento.

-Joven ya vamos a cerrar-una hombre de limpieza se acercó amablemente-… podría retirarse, necesito limpiar este lugar…

-No se preocupe –sonrió amablemente-… ya me voy-dio media vuelta mirando con odio la rosa que Takao había dejado en la silla, la tomó y observó pensando_ "esta rosa es azul… en dos tonalidades, como el cabello de Kai Hiwatari… haré que te arrepientas de haberme quitado a Takao… Hiwatari realmente te arrepentirás…"_ tomó la rosa entre sus manos y la aplastó en el puño, la destrozó y luego regó los pétalos mientras salía de la escuela, pero una espina se le clavó en el dedo índice- Maldito Kai… Me las pagaras –volteó y piso algunos pétalos para volver a su camino.

* * *

Había corrido mucho, realmente no tenía sentido seguir haciéndolo, le dolían los pies, ya era noche y tenía que regresar a su casa o su hermano y su abuelo se preocuparían mucho después de lo que le ocurrió a Rei. Podrían pensar que uno de sus compañeros es un psicópata y lo había asesinado. En eso recordó que había pensado en ir a visitar a Kai saliendo de la escuela. Por lo ocurrido con Yuriy ya se había olvidado de todo _"Qué despistado soy"_ pensó- Pero… -se sentó en un parque, precisamente en un columpio- ¿Cuál era su dirección?-empezó a mecerse, ya era de noche, no habían niños en el parque, observaba la luna mientras meditaba un poco. Esa luna estaba blanca- Es extraño, últimamente la luna ha estado roja todos los días… -mirando la bella luna corría el tiempo

* * *

** -Flashback-**

Corría con la cabeza baja, realmente lo que Yuriy le había confesado lo tenía muy preocupado, el pelirrojo era un buen chico, pero no había marcha atrás, en ese momento su corazón eligió a Kai. Corría rápidamente hasta que se chocó con alguien. Levantó la mirada y se topó con la cabeza rubia y pecosa de su amigo

-Takao, encontré la dirección de Kai, es en la calle Las Orquídeas, es la única casa allí, la más enorme de todas, ¿Takao? TAKAO!-gritaba mientras observaba que su amigo no escuchaba y salía corriendo sin rumbo

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-muy preocupado miró hacia la escuela y observó que había una silueta allí. Era Yuriy, quien estaba saliendo tranquilamente. El rubio se acercó- Yuriy, ¿qué le sucedió a Takao?

-Yo que sé, no me interesa, lárgate de mí vista idiota-le dio un empujón y el rubio se cayó al suelo

Saliendo de la escuela estaba el grupo de Boris, salían acompañados de 3 chicas de últimos años, muy lindas pero con pinta de fáciles.

-Señoritas, fue algo grandioso, jamás pensé que iba a excitarme tanto hacerlo en la propia escuela-Boris sonreía satisfecho por su hazaña

-Sí, estuvieron grandiosas-el moreno de cabellos plateados respondía acariciando a 1 de las chicas

-Para la siguiente vez, nos vamos a un lugar más cerca de dirección –sonreía una de las chicas, que estaba con Boris

"Yo que sé, no me interesa, lárgate de mí vista idiota" fueron las palabras que escucharon al levantar la mirada al frente se toparon con el pelirrojo tirando al suelo al rubio, por lo que rieron acercándose al más pequeño

-Pobre Maxie, ¿quiere a su mami? –decía el ruso Kuznetzov

-Pobre perrita… ¿deseas consuelo? –decía el moreno

-Se nos puede unir para la siguiente vez-decía la chica que estaba acompañada de Sergei

-No, gracias-decía el rubio sonrojado levantándose- si me permiten, me retiro…-salió corriendo antes de que sea demasiado tarde y se convierta en el punto del bullying

Los 6 chicos se reían sonoramente del pequeño que salía corriendo.

-Podrían hacer silencio-grito el pelirrojo alejándose.

-Tú que te crees-gritaba Boris mientras corría y lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa. Cuando volteó a verlo miró algo en el rostro de Yuriy que jamás había notado: odio e ira- ¿Qué pasó? No me digas que… se lo confesaste –Yuriy seguía con ira. Antes de ir a casa de Takao para practicar la ouija había conversado mucho con ese grupo de chicos, incluso les había contado que estaba enamorado de Takao debido a que le habían dado la suficiente confianza como para empezar a conocerse un poco más

-No te importa… -el pelirrojo se zafó del agarre del chico peli lavanda, se dio media vuelta preparado para irse

-Puedo ayudarte… en tu venganza –susurró Boris y aunque no vio el rostro de Yuriy debido a que este le daba la espalda, pudo ver que se sentía interesado ya que su cuerpo se tensó y detuvo sus pasos- cuando desees ayuda… sé la debilidad de Kai…

-Por ahora no, gracias… pero… -volteo a verlo- consideraré tu oferta. Dicho esto ambos partieron, Yuriy a su casa y Boris con su grupo a quien sabe dónde.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

* * *

-¡Ya recordé! era en Calle Las Orquídeas-se levantó del asiento del columpio donde se mecía y salió a buscar la dirección. Caminó un largo rato hasta que dio con la casa que buscaba. Era enorme y estaba rodeada de unas rejas altísimas pero se podía ver que dentro había un enorme jardín y una construcción antigua al centro de este campo verde. A pesar de la oscuridad pudo vislumbrar una silueta.

-¿Hola? –preguntó el peli azul. La silueta estaba inmóvil sentada en una silla que al parecer tenía dos ruedas, una a cada lado. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que reconoció que quien estaba sentado en esa silla era el chico a quien estaba buscando-Kai-murmuró algo asustado al ver el estado del chico bicolor. Tenía el torso vendado, al igual que las piernas pero se podía ver moretones y manchas color rojo entre los vendajes, su rostro también tenía algunas marcas.

-Kinomiya… -lo miró algo sorprendido de que el chico esté allí pensando **"por ahora preocúpate por recuperarte, luego puedes sacarle los intestinos"**-... ¿Qué haces acá?

-¿Qué te pasó? No venias a la escuela y me preocupé mucho… Kai… ¿tuviste un accidente?

Kai no respondió, se incorporó suavemente para abrir las rejas

-No hagas esfuerzo por favor, lánzame la llave, yo puedo abrirlas

Muy tarde, Kai estaba parado abriendo las rejas y Takao estaba entrando. Lo sujetó de la cintura y la espalda ya que parecía que el bicolor iba a desplomarse en cualquier momento

-Joven Kai, no haga esfuerzo-un mayordomo corría para sujetar a Kai mientras lo sentaba nuevamente en la silla de ruedas

-Déjame a solas con él-le ordenó al mayordomo- retírate

-Si amo-se inclinó y se retiró

-Kinomiya… ¿cómo encontraste mi casa? -seriamente

-Eso no importa, ¿qué te sucedió?-decía sin importarle la seriedad y algo de molestia debido a su visita inesperada mientras empujaba la silla más alejado de las rejas

Se escuchó un ruido fuerte, las rejas se abrían y luego se cerraban

-Ya llegó… ¡escóndete ahora mismo!-ordenó susurrando pero se podía oír muy nervioso

Takao no preguntó más, al ver la expresión de Kai supo que lo mejor era que se escondiera en cualquier lugar, saltó hacia unos arbustos que estaban cerca. Kai tomó su actitud calmada nuevamente y se puso a observar unas flores que estaban cerca.

-¿Qué haces acá? Ya te he dicho que no salgas hasta que te recuperes, ¿y si alguien te ve en este estado? No quiero que andes dando lástima a todos ¿entiendes? No quiero que nadie se entere de lo que pasa dentro de esta casa mocoso idiota-le tiró una bofetada sin importar que Kai aun este con heridas en su rostro.

Takao sintió una cólera fuerte por dentro, realmente ese hombre que acababa de entrar y no conocía era despreciable por tratar mal a Kai y por golpearlo sabiendo que estaba en ese estado. El peli azul estuvo a punto de saltar, pero algo en su interior le decía que lo mejor era quedarse allí, lo mejor para Kai.

-Te he dicho que me respondas cuando te hago preguntas, ¿entiendes? –le tiró otra bofetada, está más fuerte haciendo que una herida en su mejilla se abriera y volviera a sangrar-ahora vete a tu cuarto, deja esa silla, ya no la necesitas-lo alzó debido a que el hombre mayor era mucho más alto que Kai y le quitó la silla de ruedas.

-Si abuelo… -Kai se sentía avergonzado realmente no hubiera querido que Takao viera esa escena, apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

El hombre mayor se limpió la mano con la que había abierto la herida en uno de los vendajes del hombro de su nieto y entró a la casa llevándose la silla de ruedas sin voltear a ver al joven. A penas desapareció de la vista de ambos, Takao salió de su escondite.

-Kai, ¿por qué dejaste que ese tipo te tratara así?

-Es mi abuelo… no puedo hacer nada…

-¿Él también te dejó en este estado?-Takao sentía que la respuesta era más que obvia.

Kai no dijo nada, se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su casa. Se sentía avergonzado por lo que su compañero había visto _"de todos, ¿por qué Kinomiya?"_ pensó. Ahora tendría que explicarle muchas cosas, seguro Takao le haría miles de preguntas, no por curiosidad, sino porque realmente se preocupaba por él. _"Al menos, se preocupa por mí, pero ¿Por qué lo hace?"_

Entraron en silencio hacia el cuarto de Kai, no volvieron a ver a su abuelo en todo el camino. Seguro estaba ocupado en su oficina resolviendo asuntos de su empresa o cualquier cosa que fuera. Takao se quedó parado cerca de la puerta ya cerrada y Kai se sentó en su cama. El bicolor le dio una señal de: "ven acá, siéntate" al menor, quien con nervios se sentó al lado del chico de la casa.

-Todo empezó hace mucho tiempo…-el bicolor empezaba a perderse en sus pensamientos

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Un chico de aproximadamente 13 años de edad se encontraba solo en su cuarto, sostenía un frasco con un líquido dentro y al lado había una jeringa. Había probado varios tipos de drogas para olvidar el dolor.

Después del accidente de auto del cual el sobrevivió siendo protegido por el regazo de su madre, su padre entró en locura, no sabía cómo criar al niño sin su bella esposa, más aún, sentía que si Kai no hubiera estado allí, tal vez el amor de su vida se hubiera salvado cubriéndose a sí misma, o tal vez sentía que pudo hacer algo ya que en esa época el matrimonio estaba yendo por mal camino. Discutían mucho, luego se amistaban para después discutir y pelear por la custodia de Kai. Al final de cada discusión terminaban amistándose, pero esta vez fue distinto. Discutieron largas horas, al punto de culpar a Kai por su unión.

-Si no hubieras nacido no hubiéramos sentido presión de estar juntos- gritó el padre del niño que solo observaba sin entender muy bien pero sintiendo dolor con cada palabra

-No le eches la culpa a Kai de tus errores- gritaba la madre

-Entonces deberías llevártelo, así recuerdas al verle los ojos día a día, el error que tuvimos- gritaba el padre

-Yo no puedo cargar con él, quien debería tenerlo eres tú, eres quien quería un niño para que la empresa de tu padre siguiera con la tradición- reclamaba la madre

-Eso es todo, vete de mi casa mujer y lárgate con tu hijo- el padre no soportó la situación y echó a la mujer.

Ella llorando salió de la casa sin antes mirarle a los ojos y decirle **"Yo te amé"** tomó al niño de la mano y se dirigió a un taxi que estaba cerca. El hombre se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba, la mujer de la que se había enamorado se estaba yendo para siempre. Se derrumbó entre lágrimas y grito: "Perdóname, no volveré a tomar nunca más". Pero fue demasiado tarde, la mujer cerraba la puerta del taxi y con lágrimas en los ojos le volteaba el rostro, diciéndole adiós a ese hombre del cual se había enamorado pero unos años atrás había cambiado debido al alcohol.

-Kai, todo estará bien, yo te cuidaré… aunque, realmente, no sé qué hacer –la mujer era joven, y realmente no deseaba tener un hijo aún, pero su esposo le había pedido tener uno para que sea heredero de la fortuna familiar. Aun así, una madre al tener nueve meses un ser dentro de su vientre, siente cariño por él.

Kai había escuchado varias veces las discusiones de sus padres, que siempre terminaban con "tú quédate con Kai". Nunca lo había dicho, pero realmente le dolía, sentía que no era deseado por ninguno de los dos. Estaba sentado al lado de su madre, quien veía la ciudad por la ventana.

-El señor huele a papá-dijo el pequeño de aproximadamente 6 años para iniciar una conversación con su madre. La mujer volteó a ver al niño y luego dirigió su olfato al taxista, olía a alcohol. Levantó una mano llamando al niño hacia ella. Kai sonrió y se echó en el regazo de su madre. Era una sensación inexplicable, calidez. Algo que pocas veces podía sentir debido a que en su familia no eran muy demostrativos que digamos. Su padre trabajaba arduamente y luego regresaba oliendo a alcohol su madre siempre andaba fuera, u ocupada, en las noches discutían largas horas. No tenía tíos ni primos para jugar, solo conocía a su abuelo, a quien solo vio una vez discutiendo con su padre debido a su alcoholismo. Igual, le asustaba ese imponente y serio hombre.

La mujer lo pegó hacia ella y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo empezó a dar vueltas, el bicolor escuchaba gritos de su madre, el también empezó a llorar, no sabía que ocurría exactamente. El carro se volcó. Cuando se despertó estaba en un hospital, al lado de su padre, sentía tubos saliéndole de la boca y la nariz.

-¿Kai?-su padre tenía un rostro más demacrado que nunca. El bicolor parpadeó, no podía hablar- ¿Qué hiciste? –se acercó gritando hacia el niño, entre tres enfermeras tuvieron que contener que no se fuera encima del paciente

-Tranquilo señor, será mejor que se retire –habló por un auricular- llamen a seguridad por favor…

Poco después unos hombres entraron y se llevaron al hombre, que olía a alcohol.

A partir de ese día, Kai empezaría a vivir un constante infierno al lado de su padre. Día tras día andaba solo, a veces su padre no regresaba por varios días. Cuando llegaba no hablaban, el hombre le puso una niñera, quien ayudaba a Kai con sus tareas y le daba de comer. El niño creció solo, molesto con la vida. Su padre llegaba a veces en las noches ebrio y siempre le recordaba el día de la muerte de su madre, le echaba la culpa y lo agredía psicológicamente más jamás le había puesto un dedo encima hasta esa noche.

Había pasado casi 2 años desde la muerte de su madre, el bicolor tenía 8 años. No había visto a su padre por 1 mes, y la mujer que atendía había enfermado gravemente y se había ausentado por una semana. Kai había aprendido a cocinar solo, a hacer todas las cosas de la casa solo a pesar de su corta edad.

Un día, era de madrugada y se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, pero un ruido lo despertó, la puerta de su cuarto se había abierto. El niño volteó a ver qué había ocurrido, estaba aún medio dormido así que se frotó la vista y luego encendió la lámpara que estaba al lado de su cama.

-¿Papá?-el niño pudo ver a su padre entrando, el hombre estaba muy ebrio, el cuarto se llenó de un aroma intenso de alcohol y tabaco.

-He venido a jugar contigo

Kai se sentía extrañado, su papá iba a jugar con él… pero, ¿por qué? Ellos jamás habían jugado juntos, además de la nada se aparece a las 3 de la madrugada en su cuarto para ¿jugar? Kai no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pensó estaba soñando y se hecho nuevamente en su cama, sentía el cansancio y quería seguir durmiendo.

-¿Que te acabo de decir? Que quiero jugar contigo-el hombre estaba muy ebrio, parecía que no tenía conciencia de sus actos, hablaba como si su lengua estará enredada.

-Pero…tengo sueño-susurraba el pequeño intentando dormir

-Cállate la boca –el hombre se lanzó encima de la cama del niño colocando todo su peso sobre él

-Me duele… -estaba presionando su estómago-…me duele…

**(A PARTIR DE AHORA EMPIEZA ALGO MÁS FUERTE…SENSIBLES, NO SOY CULPABLE DE SUS TRAUMAS DESPUES DE LEER ESTO, SI DESEAN SALTEENSE HASTA QUE DIGA FIN DE LA PARTE FUERTE)**

-Silencio… -le tapó la boca con una de sus manos mientras Kai abría los ojos mirándolo fijamente- tienes los ojos de tu madre… -el hombre empezó a delirar-como la extraño- pasó su lengua por los ojos del bicolor bajando por sus mejillas y metiéndola dentro de la boca de su propio hijo. Kai realmente se asustó de esto, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero se sentía muy aterrado, además el aroma que emanaba su padre era muy fuerte- También tienes su sabor… -lamía los labios de su propio hijo

Kai intentó moverse pero el hombre estaba sentado encima de él, presionando con sus piernas ambos lados del niño y con una mano sostuvo ambas manos del bicolor.

-¿Qué haces papá?-decía un asustado bicolor

-Jugando… Kai… jugando contigo…

-Pero no deseo jugar así…

-Acá yo mando, soy tu padre, ahora… cállate la boca o tendré que castigarte…-lo miro con un rostro algo psicópata

-No…no me pegues…-empezó a asustarse

-Entonces guarda silencio… -volvió a introducir su lengua en la pequeña y cálida cavidad del niño mientras con la mano que tenía libre abría los botones del pijama de su hijo- que buen chico eres Kai… -le mordía los labios mientras el niño hacía una mueca de dolor-…no me pongas esas caras-le mordió esta vez más fuerte hasta hacerle sangrar-si vuelves a colocar esa carita cuando te muerdo, tendrás serios problemas

-Es que…me duele… -los ojos del pequeño empezaron a brillar debido a que sentía dolor al ser mordido, además sentía el sabor de su propia sangre-… tengo sangre… -susurro-… me duele…

-Shhh-colocó el dedo índice de su mano derecha en los labios del pequeño haciendo que este se callara. Hay que recordar que con solo la izquierda había inmovilizado ambas manos del niño colocándolas encima de su cabeza. El padre abrió la camisa blanca con la que dormí el niño-…pareces un ángel, pero en realidad, eres el demonio-lo miró con ira mientras le daba una bofetada sonora-por tu culpa ella está muerta-el hombre lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, el niño también empezó a sentir que sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, por el susto además de la cachetada y por el recordar a su madre, además jamás había visto llorar a su padre.

-No llores papá, yo no tengo la culpa-se disculpaba pero no pudo hablar más, el hombre volvía a besarlo fuertemente, haciendo que la pequeña herida que le había hecho en los labios volviera a sangrar un poco más-…me duele…-lloraba el niño-…no hagas … eso…-luchaba intentando zafarse del agarre de su padre pero todo era en vano, Kai con sus 8 años, era un niño pequeño y delgado, además jamás había sido entrenado en fuerza y solo se dedicaba a estudiar, leer, dibujar y jugar tranquilamente- ah…duele-cerraba sus ojos a la vez que el hombre sujetaba uno de sus pezones y lo presionaba con fuerza con la mano libre-no…eso duele, no hagas eso papá-el niño se movía a un lado para intentar escapar de la mano agresora pero era en vano, su pequeño cuerpo era presionado por el del mayor.

-Tranquilo si no quieres que te vuelva a tirar otro golpe…

El bicolor se quedó calmado, el hombre empezó a bajar por el cuello del pequeño dejando rastros de saliva además de grandes marcas rojizas en forma de mordidas, algunas sangraban debido a la fuerte presión además de que clavaba sus dientes en la suave piel del menor. Kai lloraba cada vez más, sentía dolor y mucho miedo, jamás había experimentado esa sensación.

El hombre bajó lamiendo todo el torso del niño, concentrándose en los dos botones rosados que se encontraban a cada lado de este, haciendo que el niño se sonrojara cuando hizo una presión con sus labios

-Eres un niño travieso Kai… -sonreía enfermamente al ver la actitud de su hijo-… no sabía que te gustaban este tipo de cosas.

Kai no entendía nada, ¿A qué cosas se refería?, solo sabía que no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba haciendo su padre.

-No quiero jugar…por favor… -rogaba con lágrimas asustado

-No te pregunté –le lanzó otra cachetada-… me estoy empezando a aburrir de este juego…- saliéndose de encima de su hijo pero aun sujetando con una mano ambas muñecas del bicolor empezó bajarle las prendas inferiores. Kai aprovechó que su padre había dejado de hacer presión con su cuerpo sobre él, y empezó a patear a todos lados mientras gritaba "NO"- Deja de moverte mocoso-le tiraba otra cachetada y terminaba de arrancharle la ropa, aunque aún tenía su camisa abierta, pero sin las prendas inferiores- DEJA DE HACER ESO -alzó la voz mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón con la mano libre y sacaba su propio miembro posicionándose entre las piernas del menor- tienes la mirada de tu madre… -el hombre había llegado al borde de la locura, de una sola embestida entró dentro del pequeño cuerpo e hizo que se desgarrara por dentro y fuera

-Ah…-Kai lloraba pero su padre lo pegó contra él, levantándolo un poco y abrazándolo mientras daba fuertes embestidas contra el frágil cuerpo de la criatura-no… duele…ah…-Kai lloraba descontroladamente mientras el hombre aún lo sujetaba con firmeza. El niño no soportaba el dolor y empezó a gritar más fuerte llorando lo cual hizo que el hombre se enfadara y le empezara a tirar golpes con la mano libre para luego taparle la boca con una de las almohadas sin darse cuenta que lo estaba asfixiando. Después de un rato el hombre regó su semilla dentro del cuerpo del niño que ya no lloraba. Kai yacía con ambos ojos abiertos, la garganta seca de tanto gritar y su corazón latía muchísimo debido al fuerte dolor que sentía. Sacó una gran fuerza para hacer lo siguiente, el hombre estaba besando su cuello mientras le daba mordidas entonces aprovechó que lo le veía y se fue directamente hacia un lado de la ceja de este, le dio una fuerte mordida arrancando un poco de la piel del mayor.

-AH… -el hombre soltó al niño alejándose un poco y mirándolo con odio debido a lo que el pequeño había hecho- ahora te enseñare que debes respetar a tu padre-el hombre se preparaba para volver a hacer lo mismo de hace un rato pero se detuvo al decir esa frase y miró a su hijo susurrando-Dios, soy su padre…-se detuvo mirando la escena: Kai llorando y temblando, sin entender que era lo que pasaba, veía manchas de sangre en la blanca piel de las piernas de su propio hijo, que se tornaba rosada debido a la mescla de sus propios líquidos.

**(FIN DE LA PARTE MÁS FUERTE)**

-Yo…hice… esto…-observaba la mirada apagada de la criatura mientras se acercaba para tocarlo, a ver si era cierto lo que había pasado, Kai se alejó al ver que su padre se aproximaba un poco y empezó a llorar nuevamente. Su voz estaba ronca debido a los gritos, le ardía la garganta y tosía mientras lloraba. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba marcado con mordidas en varias zonas además de la sangre que manchaba sus piernas. El hombre volteó al tocador y se miró a sí mismo- soy… un monstruo- empezó a derramar lágrimas- jamás me perdonaré esto… -empezó a observar su cuerpo, sudando y con restos de la sangre de su propio hijo en varias partes de su ropa.

Kai no decía nada, estaba en silencio.

-Perdóname Kai… -diciendo esto el hombre tomó unas tijeras que estaban en la mesa de Kai, al lado de varias hojas de colores, al parecer había estado dibujando y cortando cosas. Observó el dibujo de su hijo. Podía distinguirse a el mismo, al otro lado estaba su esposa y al medio sosteniendo ambas manos estaba Kai- soy…un…monstruo-repitió nuevamente mientras sostenía la tijera entre sus manos a la altura de su corazón, sin dudarlo enterró el duro metal hasta el fondo y mucha sangre empezó a brotar. A partir de ese día, Kai no volvió a hablar por varios meses. Ni siquiera a la policía y lloraba a penas un hombre de la edad de su padre se le acercaba.

Kai vio a su padre suicidarse, sintió culpa de la muerte de su madre, a los 10 años empezó a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, debido a su mal comportamiento, muy rebelde contra el mundo, su abuelo fue quien tomó su crianza. Lo llevó a un especialista quien logró explicarle todo lo que pasó, pero Kai se sentía sucio además de culpable de todo. No sonreía, no tenía amigos, discutía con su abuelo, aunque este le daba muchas libertades, Kai no regresaba a casa hasta pasada la media noche haciendo quien sabe qué.

* * *

Un día su abuelo entró sin tocar la puerta a su recamara y lo que encontró dentro no fue nada agradable.

-¿Qué haces mocoso? –Gritó mientras observaba que Kai estaba tendido en su cama con muchas ampollas y jeringas usadas y con la mirada perdidamente feliz- por ello siempre te cubres los brazos-lo bajó de la cama.

Voltaire jamás le había puesto un dedo encima, al revés, era muy permisivo, si Kai no quería ir a la escuela, no iba; si quería salir hasta tarde, salía; si no quería tomar sus alimentos, o le mandaba a traer lo que deseaba o no comía, la decisión era de su nieto. Pero ver al niño de 10 años consumiendo esas sustancias era lo que menos quería.

-Tus padres estarían avergonzados

-Ellos están en el infierno y sus cadáveres pudriéndose…-no pudo seguir, su abuelo le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro-…tú no tienes el derecho de levantarme la mano

-Debí haberlo hecho antes… es la única forma en que un chico malcriado como tu entienda-lo jaló fuertemente arrastrándolo. Kai pensó iba a poder salirse del agarre de su abuelo pero no fue así, el hombre era mucho más fuerte a pesar de la edad, lo arrastró directo a la bañera y lo sumergió en ducha de agua helada. Kai tembló al sentir el agua fría.

-¿Y con agua te obedeceré? –dijo a manera de retar

-Es suficiente-el hombre cogió una escoba de madera que había cerca del baño y le empezó a golpear con el palo. Kai sintió dolor, y después de muchos años, inferioridad y temor.

Después de ese día, Kai cuidaba mucho lo que decía o hacía delante de su abuelo, no quería volver a tener otro brazo fracturado, así que cuidó de que lo que consumía lo hiciera cuando estaba solo en casa, o fuera. Más aún, su abuelo lo sorprendió un par de veces más haciendo lo mismo que con anterioridad. A la tercera vez le dijo que iba a enviarlo a un correccional. Más no fue así.

A los 10 años, el bicolor entró a la abadía que dirigía su abuelo, en Rusia; quedando a cuidado de un hombre extraño con cabello purpura, Valkov.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Kai estaba llorando al recordar todo lo que le ocurrió, sobre todo al recordar a su padre. Lloraba pero con una expresión de locura en el rostro, más no se preocupaba por limpiar sus lágrimas. Sus extremidades ni cuerpo le respondían, estaba inmóvil, solo sus labios hablaban.

-Valkov me hizo lo mismo que mi padre en 2 ocasiones más… -se detuvo y su voz se quebró, ya no podía seguir hablando más

Takao lo observaba inmóvil, escuchaba pero lloraba mucho más que el bicolor, se acercó a él y le brindó un cálido abrazo, muy fuerte mientras lloraban juntos

-Te prometo algo Kai… no prometo cambiar tu pasado, eso jamás pasará… pero, prometo que cambiaré tu futuro, jamás volverás a sufrir ningún tipo de abuso mientras esté vivo… -el moreno lo abrazaba y calmaba

-Pero… pasó, Kinomiya… preferiría haber muerto en lugar de mi madre…

-No Kai, no digas eso… si estás aquí es porque tienes algo que hacer…

-Si estoy acá solo haré daño-el rostro de Kai pasó de dolor a susto y terror

-No Kai… no harás daño a nadie… tu eres completamente inocente-lo abrazaba mientras acariciaba los cabellos bicolores de este

Kai detuvo su llanto de golpe y miró a Takao fijamente se quedó en silencio, ambos se miraron un rato.

-Kinomiya…-el bicolor fue el primero en hablar mientras pensaba _"él se preocupa por mi… jamás nadie lo había hecho" _**_"es porque das asco, Kai, das asco…"_**_ "él también me agrada y creo que yo le agrado, sino, ¿qué hace aquí?" __"**seguro quiere sexo…sólo le daré lo que quiere y luego lo mataré a cambio de borrar esos recuerdos"**__ "Pero, el pasado, ¿se podrá cambiar? O tengo que vivir mirando al futuro" _**_"No, el pasado si se puede cambiar, ÉL me ayudará a cambiarlo… me lo prometió, mientras más daño haga y más sangre derrame en su nombre, se acercará el día en que mi pasado cambie y olvidaré todo"_**_ "Kai… reacciona, háblale a este chico, agradécele…" _**_"luego mátalo"_-** ¡NO!-gritó muy fuerte sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos.

-Tranquilo Kai… -el peli azul pensó que lo mejor era cambiar de tema, Kai había dejado de llorar y al parecer esto le sirvió como desahogo-Kai…

-¿Si? –el bicolor dejo de sostener su cabeza y pasó a una actitud más calmada

-Terminando la escuela, ¿qué carrera deseas seguir?-cambiando de tema pero _pensando "vaya, Kai cambia de estado de ánimo rápidamente"_-…yo realmente no lo sé…-algo nervioso sintiéndose _inmaduro "espero no me considere un niño… rayos debí haberle dicho que deseaba ser cualquier cosa menos no sé"_ se recriminaba internamente.

-Deseo… ser escultor…y fotógrafo… -recordó sus dos pasiones, el modificar los cuerpos de sus víctimas y luego las fotografías- me gusta el arte… -sonrió por primera vez después de muchos días- realmente me apasiona… si... **me apasiona**

* * *

**_Realmente me costó escribir la parte de Kai y su padre D: jamás pense iba a colocar eso... pero creo que es un trauma muy fuerte... realmente fuerte... pobre Kai :( y su actitud sádica esta empezando a ser justificada... (aunque nada merece justificar a un asesino grrr)_**

**_Igualmente quiero decirles que esa parte la escribí en varios dias y dejandola de lado... porque me sentia muy traumada narrando eso..._**

**_Siento que despues de eso, no escribiré este tipo de cosas jamás... termino este fic y haré gore más JAMAS rape nuevamente... nunca más... Me duele mucho haber escrito esto..._**

**_En realidad espero que a todos los violadores los metan presos... y que se pudran en la cárcel! Los odio!_**


	6. Dos Más

_**Espero no se hayan traumado los que leyeron la parte fuerte del capítulo anterior! :( yo si me traume escribiendola... **_

_**Bueno, aclarar que Beyblade no me pertenece... si me perteneciera no haría esto con el anime... solo shonen-ai porque el yaoi hardcore me perturba (no se como escribí esto o_O tal vez tenga doble personalidad como nuestro queridísimo protagonista de "Sangre y Almas"-corre a ver su armario- no... no hay sangre ni cuerpos -alivio)**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: violencia, lemon, trío, masoquismo, asesinato.**_

* * *

CAPITULO 6

Ya era lunes en la mañana, Takao se alistaba para ir a clases, el desayuno pasó de manera normal.

-¡Hasta luego abuelo!-corría tratando de darle el alcance a su hermano- Hitoshi, realmente corres rápido

-Apúrate que por tu culpa llegaremos tarde y tengo que dar clases desde la primera hora-iba adelante a paso rápido- creo que me adelantaré corriendo…pero apúrate también, no llegues tarde como siempre –pensaba: _"ah, soy maestro y mi hermano es el alumno con el record guiness de tardanzas",_ mientras corría y superaba en distancia al menor

Takao llegó a clases, algo tarde, pero llegó. Hoy tenían clases de química, todos los alumnos estaban en el laboratorio cuando el peli azul entro de golpe

-¡Estoy acá! ¡No me pongan falta!

-Como sabía que llegarías, aunque tarde, te puse la tardanza de frente-le indicaba el maestro muy enfadada a lo que el peli azul se sentó resignado en su lugar, al lado del rubio.

-Takao, ¿por qué te demoraste tanto? Sabes que el maestro de química detesta las tardanzas-le dijo Brooklyn

-Al menos no se te pegó el virus de tardanzas de Kai… -le guiñó el ojo y luego le susurró- ¿fuiste a verlo?

-¡CALLENSE LA BOCA!-les gritaba el maestro- Dejen de cuchichear como mujeres ancianas y sigan con el proyecto de ciencias… Hoy me entregaran la relación de alumnos por equipos de 3 y además el avance del nombre y al algo de información del proyecto que harán. Iré a una junta con el director Dickenson, regresaré al finalizar la clase, por favor entréguenme lo que les pedí. No toquen los químicos, si se queman, se los advertí…no es mi culpa.

Diciendo esto el maestro salió del salón y dejó a todos los alumnos.

-LIBERTAD-gritó Boris y se levantó de su asiento para ver los químicos que habían en las vitrinas

-No olvides que tenemos que entregar el informe –señalaba Sergei-

-Tengo una idea –decía Garland acercándose a Sergei al oído- esto haremos de proyecto

-Será genial… Boris ven acá-le llamó a su amigo- escucha esto-se acercó al oído del peli lavanda

-Eso se oye…interesante… listo, apuntalo Garland… -regresó ver las vitrinas

* * *

-¿Y cómo era su casa?-preguntaba el peli naranja muy emocionado

-Era enorme, tenía un gran jardín… y esculturas, parecía un hotel… que digo… un palacio…

-¿Realmente es cierto eso? No me digas que te dejó pasar dentro-decía el rubio emocionado

-Si… y por dentro es mucho más impresionante que por fuera… parecía un castillo… algo oscuro pero inimaginable

-No creo que sea tan magnífico como dices-se acercó el pelirrojo

Takao se sonrojó al sentir la voz de Yuriy, recordaba lo que había pasado antes. No sabía que decir realmente. No sabía si responderle de manera normal, aunque tal vez Yuriy estuviera enfadado. El peli azul se quedó en silencio mientras los demás discutían a cerca de las cosas que podrían haber en los cuartos de Kai.

-Tal vez tenga un jacuzzi

-O una granja con animales

-O su propio zoológico

-Un salón de masajes

-Tal vez…

Todas las voces se hacían más pequeñas, su mente vagaba entre lo que Yuriy le había dicho y toda la conversación que había tenido con Kai. _"Quien iba a pensar, todo creemos que Kai es un chico apuesto, con dinero, que tiene un futuro prometedor con la empresa de su familia, inteligente, muy popular entre las chicas y chicos… pero, quien iba a pensar que sufría tanto por dentro… Muchos lo envidiarán, querrán ser como él… pero, estoy seguro de que Kai quiere estar en los zapatos de cualquiera menos en los suyos. Ahora me doy más cuenta que nunca, que quiero ayudar a Kai, quiero ser quien le acompañe en las buenas y en las malas, estar allí cuando el más me necesite"_

-¿Takao?-la voz del rubio le sacó de sus pensamientos- te preguntaba qué te parece…

-¿Ah?

-Mi idea del proyecto…

-Si… ah… si está genial Max…

-Bueno, entonces, así queda… Brooklyn, tú y yo lo haremos genial…

-SI-respondía un entusiasmado peli naranja

-Y… Yuriy

-Después de la discusión que acabamos de tener… pues dudo que quiera hacer el trabajo con nosotros-decía el peli naranja

Takao se quedó en silencio. Había visto a Yuriy enfadado, y luego se perdió en sus pensamientos…para después regresar a la realidad "seguro Yuriy sigue enfadado por lo de la vez pasada… tal vez defendimos mucho a Kai, y creo que está algo celoso de él"

El maestro regresó y los alumnos fueron a entregar sus hojas.

-Chicos, ¿por qué no vamos a comer pizza ahorita?-decía Max

-Claro-respondió Takao- Hey Oliver, Giancarlo, desean ir a comer pizza

-No…hoy avanzaremos con el proyecto-sonreía el peliverde- me tiene loco la idea de ponerlo en marcha-sonreía

-Si… a mí también… me emociona mucho este proyecto-le daba un codazo a su amigo y pareja de manera cómplice guiñándole el ojo

-Bueno-respondía el peli azul- entonces… nos vemos luego-sonreía saliendo con sus amigos

* * *

Kai se sentía mal después de todo lo que pasó, durmió hasta las dos de la tarde. El despertador había sonado varias veces pero no le había hecho caso. Se despertó solo.

¿Kinomiya?-abrió los ojos mirando que su amigo no estaba-…seguro se fue cuando me dormí…** me dejó el maldito bastardo…** fue muy amable conmigo…-miró un papel que había al lado de su cama, lo abrió y leyó

"Kai, me voy a mi casa, mi familia debe estar preocupada. Gracias por tu compañía, prometo visitarte para que no te sientas solo. Espero vayas a clases. Cuídate mucho. Te quiero. Takao Kinomiya"

Kai observó la nota y la volvió a leer, sonrió y la guardó en su escritorio. Fue a la cocina a comer algo y luego regresó a su cuarto a descansar. Eran las 3 de la tarde y sonó el timbre de su casa, como era de costumbre, un sirviente fue a abrirla. Rato después tocaron la puerta de su cuarto.

-Joven Kai, lo buscan dos jóvenes.

-¿Quiénes?

-Un joven llamado Olivier y otro Giancarlo. Están esperándolo en la sala.

-Diles que allí bajo.

Diciendo esto, el sirviente se retiró. Kai bajó por las escaleras y vio a dos chicos conocidos. Estaban aún con el uniforme de la escuela y cargaban sus mochilas, ambos sentados cómodamente en el gran sofá que había en la sala de visitas.

-Hola Kai-saludó con la mano Giancarlo, mientras que el mencionado solo se limitó a darles una mirada a manera de interrogante- te preguntarás qué demonios hacemos acá, invadiendo tu castillo mágico-Kai arqueó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos sentándose más cómodamente en otro sillón-ven…no seas tímido…-le llamaba para que se siente en medio de ellos dos

-No mordemos…-Olivier le lanzó una mirada seductora al bicolor, quien, dudando, se sentó al medio de los dos-…Lo que Giancarlo quiere decir es que hemos decidido hacer el proyecto de ciencias contigo… tenía que ser de a tres, y nosotros solo somos dos… no hemos colocado tu nombre aún pero pensamos informarle mañana al maestro que estás en nuestro grupo…

Mientras más hablaban se iban acercando un poco más al dueño de la casa, lo cual incomodó a Kai debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos por parte de gente casi extraña, encima de una pareja, pero, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-**Me parece una buena idea… si gustan podemos pasar a mi habitación… para hablar tranquilamente del proyecto…-**les dio una sonrisa cómplice a los otros dos chicos

-No tenemos ningún problema-indicó el rubio mientras sentía que la sangre le hervía por dentro

-**Síganme**-diciendo esto se levanta y camina hacia su habitación, siendo seguido por los dos invitados

-Tú crees…que… -Olivier no pudo seguir hablando ya que el más alto lo interrumpió

-Sí… creo que sí...-le respondía al peliverde igual de emocionado

Kai abrió la puerta y dejó al descubierto su habitación. Cama enorme, muebles antiguos de madera oscura casi negra, cortinas rojo vino oscuro, todo con un toque único de elegancia.

-Es…magnífico-el chico más alto de los tres habló

-Me encanta tu decoración… es muy… -el más bajo estaba hablando pero fue interrumpido por el bicolor

-Sensual… -les dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama mirándolos fijamente

-Kai…-interrumpió el rubio-…créeme que ya no aguanto más…

-Siempre eres tan desesperado-le decía su pareja

-**Tenía en mente jugar un poco más**-respondía el dueño de la casa- **pero creo que ya no pueden esperar… iba a jugar a: "el chico bueno que quiere hacer el proyecto mientras da indirectas y calienta a sus invitados"**

No pudo seguir hablando, ambos chicos lo rodearon sentados en la cama mientras se quitaban la parte superior del uniforme quedando en pantalones. Kai les dirigió una mirada.

-**Bésense para mi…-**les ordenó a lo que los dos chicos empezaron a besarse mientras se acariciaban frente al bicolor quien se cruzó de brazos observándolos. Oliver rompió el beso y echó a Kai en la cama mientras le empezaba a quitar la camisa dejando al descubierto una playera con una cruz invertida. El rubio se concentraba en besar los labios del ruso-japonés y morderlos con mucha pasión y deseo. El peliverde había terminado de quitarle la camisa y se dispuso a quitarle la playera pero Kai se movió para que no lo hiciera, levantándose y rompiendo el beso que le daba el más alto- **me agrada usar esto**-les dio una mirada de orden y los dos chicos entendieron.

Olivier fue esta vez el que se concentró en los labios del dueño de la casa mientras Giancarlo levantaba la playera sin quitársela y empezaba a saborear la piel clara del chico, se concentró en brindarle placer en los pezones mientras con su otra mano empezaba a desabrochar el pantalón de su peliverde y a tocar su miembro.

-Ah…-el peliverde detuvo el beso al sentir las manos del más alto deslizarse por su cuerpo. Se dirigió hacia las prendas inferiores del bicolor introduciendo su mano y llegando al miembro de este-…delicioso…-se saboreó mientras lo observaba.

-Los dos… háganme disfrutar al máximo, o tendré que votarlos de mi casa-les ordenó sonriendo

-No estamos acostumbrados a ser sumisos-indicó el rubio- así que, nosotros ordenamos sobre ti… igualmente, te haremos gozar…

El peliverde introdujo el miembro de Kai en su boca mientras el rubio lo lamía por un lado, de vez en cuando se daban besos suaves entre ellos y se turnaban. Después de un rato de brindarle placer de esta manera, Kai no contuvo y derramó su esencia encima del rostro de ambos chicos. Los tres se encontraban completamente desnudos, a excepción de Kai que traía su playera.

-Eres un niño malo…Kai… -dijo el rubio lamiéndose los labios e introduciendo de golpe tres dedos en la entrada del bicolor ocasionándole dolor y moviéndolos hacia adentro y afuera mientras el peliverde probaba el miembro de su pareja. Kai estaba inmóvil –Eres un niño malo…Kai…

* * *

**-Flashback-  
**

-Eres un niño malo… Kai… -el aroma de alcohol se olía en todo el cuarto, el dolor invadía sus entrañas.

* * *

-Eres un niño malo… Kai… -su abuelo lo había dejado encargado con aquel hombre de cabello púrpura quien jugaba el mismo juego que su antiguo agresor.

* * *

-Eres un niño malo… Kai…-nuevamente el hombre de cabello púrpura se encontraba encima de él

* * *

-Eres un niño malo… Kai…-el palo de madera se rompía contra sus huesos, fracturándolos

**-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

"Eres un niño malo… Kai…" retumbaba en su cabeza mientras lanzó un grito fuerte ocasionando que los dos chicos detuvieran la acción por un momento

-¿Estás bien? –preguntaba el rubio separándose un poco mirando que los ojos de Kai estaban muy abiertos y tenía un rostro de espanto.

Los dos chicos se sentaron en la cama mientras Kai se levantaba, con la cabeza agachada y se dirigía hacia un armario. Abrió una de las puertas de este mueble, dentro habían botellas de licores de distintos países. Sacó una botella oscura con una etiqueta en un idioma desconocido para los dos invitados, sacó tres copas, abrió la botella y vertió el líquido en ellas. Sacó una pequeña botellita y la vertió en dos de las copas.

-**Brindemos… por este día… inolvidable…**-remarcó la última palabra con ira y luego sonrió levantando el rostro alcanzándole las copas a ambos chicos y quedándose con una.

-Salud… por nosotros… -levantaba la copa el rubio

-Por un nuevo encuentro futuro-sonreía Oliver mientras alzaba su copa

-Por un ahora… y no un mañana…-sonreía el bicolor- disfrutemos el ahora siempre…

Los tres chicos tomaron la copa de golpe mientras el bicolor se acercaba a los otros dos muchachos. Él fue quien tomó la iniciativa esta vez, tomó al peliverde del cuello, casi asfixiándolo y lo tumbó a la cama.

-Masoquismo… -sonrió el rubio-… tiempo no practicamos eso…-tomó al peliverde de los pies- Kai, demostrémosle quienes mandan acá…

El peliverde estaba poniéndose morado, le faltaba el aire pero sentía que se formaba un orgasmo total. El rubio empezó a penetrarlo de golpe, dándole embestidas mientras el bicolor estaba sentado encima de él inmovilizando sus brazos y el rubio sujetaba sus piernas, además de hacer mucho ruido mientras lo penetraba.

-AH… SI… Sentirte desesperado porque Kai te ahorca…es excitante… haces mayor presión… mmm…me encanta… te haces más estrecho…-seguía penetrándolo

Por otra parte, con su cuerpo, Kai bloqueaba la vista del peliverde hacia el rubio. El menor estaba morado y tocía mucho, pero a la vez estaba excitado, sentía que llegaba al clímax pero algo no estaba bien, le faltaba mucho el aire. Empezaba a sentirse asustado. Aterrando. ¡Kai realmente lo quería matar!

-**Au Revoir-** susurró el ruso-japonés casi inaudiblemente mientras introducía los dedos en la garganta del francés peliverde llegando a la aorta y desgarrándola. Oliver tembló para luego quedarse inmóvil.

Giancarlo supuso que ese temblor fue un orgasmo y la inmovilidad era porque estaba cansado. Se incorporó saliendo del cuerpo del chico y vio la espalda de Kai, esa pálida piel por la que ambos aclamaban día y noche poseer en grupo. Sin más demora lo tomó tumbándolo a un lado y mordiéndole el cuello.

-Deseábamos tanto este día…

-**Yo más que ustedes…créanme…**

El rubio colocó su miembro en la entrada del ruso listo para penetrarlo, rozándolo un poco e introduciendo suavemente la punta pero sintió algo extraño. Volteó a ver a su compañero y se encontró con la escena más horrible de su vida. EL chico peliverde era de color púrpura, tenía ambos ojos abiertos y una expresión de ayuda, además de muchas lágrimas en los ojos y saliva corriendo por sus labios. En su cuello había dos huecos directos hacia la aorta, muy profundos y obscuros.

-Que… hiciste… -abrió los ojos observando a Kai y cogiéndolo de los hombros- ¡BASTARDO QUE HICISTE!

**-¿Eres ciego?**-el sarcasmo se notaba en sus ojos

-Hiwatari… -lo miró con odio mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, corrió rápidamente a auxiliar a su pareja- Oliver, dime algo… por favor…di

No pudo seguir, un ruido ensordecedor retumbó en su cráneo. Todo se obscureció. Kai estaba parado, sosteniendo un palo de metal que había sacado debajo de su cama, el palo estaba manchado de sangre y en su cama, dos cuerpos sin vida. El cabello del rubio era rojo sangre con restos de cerebro por todos lados.

-**No soy un niño malo…-**miró con odio y empezó a vestirse rápidamente. Salió de su cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave. Se dirigió a un armario donde había varias herramientas y sacó una sierra eléctrica, así mismo llevó consigo dos recipientes. Sin que nadie lo viera regresó a su habitación, entró y cerró con llave. Miró los cuerpos de los dos chicos- **ahora… fotografiaré el proceso**…-se colgó en el cuello su cámara manual de negativos y sacó varias fotos de diferentes ángulos, se quitó toda la ropa, excepto su playera y luego apagó las luces para encender unas lámparas que habían en varias partes de su cuarto- **esto lo hago por ti, lo sabes bien… ahora cumple lo que me prometiste**- conectó la sierra eléctrica y la encendió. Los cuerpos estaban en su enorme cama, levantó el del peliverde y cortó su cabeza, colocó la vena principal encima de uno de los recipientes para que caiga la sangre. Hizo lo mismo con el otro chico, con cuidado para no estropear su cráneo más de lo que estaba por atrás. Tomó más fotos. Se sentó a esperar a que caiga suficiente sangre en los recipientes y luego se incorporó de su lugar tomando los cuerpos sin cabeza de ambos chicos, empezando a cortarlos en pedazos, haciendo que salpicara la sangre- tendré que empezar a limpiar esto- Felizmente la sangre no había salpicado en las paredes, solo por la enorme cama, así que metió las sábanas en una bolsa junto con los trozos de los cuerpos. Su cuarto estaba completamente limpio, solo sin sábanas. Kai entró a su baño privado y empezó a llenar agua en el jacuzzi, cargó las dos cabezas y luego se sumergió en el agua junto con ellas. El líquido caía, limpiando la sangre que quedaba en su cuerpo, además, las dos cabezas lucían mejor sin ese líquido rojo.

Después de relajarse en el baño, se levantó y colocó las cabezas sobre una toalla, dentro del jacuzzi ahora sin agua. Mientras espera a que se sequen un poco, fue por la sierra eléctrica junto con una tela negra y la encendió dentro del baño-Siempre quise hacer un tributo-miró las cabezas y las cortó en dos, simétricamente-…Joel-Peter Witkin –no había salido casi nada de sangre ya que los dos pedazo de cuerpo no tenían casi nada de este líquido espeso. Tendió ambas cabezas en la sábana negra, partidas a la mitad, un pedazo de Oliver frente a la de Giancarlo, como si se estuvieran besando y repitió eso con las otras mitades, a manera de espejo, imitando la fotografía "El Beso" de Witkin. Fue por su cámara y tomó unas fotos-Listo…

Terminando eso, metió las cabezas fragmentadas en la bolsa enorme donde había dejado los trozos de cuerpo y las sábanas, se quitó los guantes blancos casi transparentes que llevaba puesto y los colocó con el resto de cosas. Luego introdujo la bolsa en otra más grande y negra.

Todo su cuarto yacía limpio, sacó un juego nuevo de sábanas y arregló su cuarto, todo estaba en orden. Abrió su alcoba y arrastró la bolsa negra por los pasillos sigilosamente. Era casi las 3 de la madrugada, había estado toda la tarde trabajando en su nueva "obra de arte".

-El tiempo pasa cuando uno se divierte-susurró sonriendo sádicamente.

-¿Joven Kai?-un sirviente se había levantado ya que había escuchado pasos. Kai se asustó al escuchar la voz del hombre, era el guardia de los pasillos-disculpe, ¿está usted bien?

-Me asustó- calmadamente respondió

-¿Qué hace despierto a esta hora? Ya casi sale el sol…-señaló un enorme vitral

-Estaba tirando objetos inservibles…-sin sentir culpa alguna y respondiendo con todo descaro

-Si gusta puedo ayudarle-amablemente

-Quería prender fuego a estas cosas… -decía mientras el hombre se le acercó para ayudarle **"ahora eres mi cómplice, juntos quemaremos el cuerpo del delito"** pensó mientras sonreía triunfante hasta llegar al enorme jardín. Colocó la bolsa en un hueco donde quemaban maleza o cosas inservibles.

-Bueno… apártese un poco-el hombre le indicó y el bicolor obedeció, luego encendió fuego en la enorme bolsa- ahora, puedo quedarme a esperar a que se consuma el fuego mientras usted duerme, si no me quedo aquí, puede incendiarse todo el jardín…-señaló el mayor

-No se preocupe, vaya a descansar, no tengo sueño, me quedaré acá…-decía mientras se sentaba al lado de la hoguera enorme.

-Como usted ordene joven Kai- algo que había aprendido el hombre era a no desobedecer a los dueños de la casa, eran prácticamente sus amos. Se retiró mientras alcanzó a ver a Kai sonriendo "extrañamente he visto pocas veces sonreír de esa manera al joven Kai… debe estar muy feliz por algo" pensaba mientras iba alejándose dejando a Kai sentado frente a la enorme hoguera

-Esto es todo-murmuró el muchacho mientras una sonrisa endemoniada se dibujaba en su rostro

* * *

El guardián de los pasillos entró a la casa, tomó un abrigo que había dentro. Sintió un poco de sed así que fue a la cocina a servirse un poco de agua "¿Qué es ese olor?" pensó "huele a carne quemada" se quedó intrigado para luego decirse en voz baja – debe ser mi imaginación, lo único que está quemándose es la hoguera del joven Kai.

* * *

_**Bueno... eso es todo... en realidad no se como escribí a cerca de un trio si ya de por si el lemon de 2 me perturba! -recordando la hipótesis sobre su doble personalidad...**_

_**Otro punto, seguro estará surgiendo la pregunta: ¿Quién demonios es Joel-Peter Witkin? acá resolveran la interrogante!**_

_**"Es un fotógrafo estadounidense que nació en 1939. **_

_**Sus fotos suelen involucrar temas y cosas tales como muerte, sexo, cadáveres (o partes de ellos) y personas marginales como enanos, transexuales, hermafroditas o gente con deformaciones físicas. Estos temas ocacionan mucha controversia y lo han marginado de los circulos de artistas.**_

_**Estudió escultura antes de ser fotógrafo, por ello suele intervenir sus propios bodegones. Sus temas podrían decirse que vienen de tres puntos principales en su vida: Cuando era niño presenció un accidente donde una niña fue decapitada; fué fotógrafo de guerra en Vietnam; tuvo muchos problemas familiares."**_

_**Ahora mi opinion: dejenmes contarles que he estudiado artes plásticas, actualmente estudio fotografía y artes escénicas... con respecto a la fotografía, pues no estoy de acuerdo con Witkin, ni con Kai (volviendo al fic)... **_

_**Eso es todo...tampoco estoy de acuerdo con los trios jajaja**_


	7. Castañas en trozos

_**Acá les dejo el capítulo 7 de este fic algo sádico o_o...**_

_**:D espero les guste... en realidad, no me gusta la pareja de este fic (D: el hetero es raro en algo que tiene base yaoi xD) pero era necesario colocarla... **_

_**Advertencias: lemon, hetero, violencia, rape, gore, canibalismo**_

**Beyblade lamentablemente no me pertenece...pero como le dije a Siashy, lo compraré si o si y hare otra temporada Bakuten Shoot... y tendra shonen-ai... HE DICHO!**

* * *

CAPITULO 7

Una chica castaña caminaba por la calle con una bolsa de frutas.

-Creo que a Mao le encantará esto, haremos juntas una ensalada deliciosa y le pondremos trozos de chocolate- animada, se preparó temprano para ir a visitar a su amiga al hospital psiquiátrico. Después de la trágica y espeluznante muerte de Rei, Mao, una de sus mejores amigas, no tenía la suficiente cordura para seguir asistiendo a clases, debido al trauma sus funciones cerebrales habían empezado a fallar, en otras palabras, la chica se había vuelto completamente loca.

Hiromi llegó al hospital, entró a la sala de espera y poco rato después, una chica de cabello oscuro aparecía con su amiga peli rosa de la mano, vestida de blanco.

-Hola Mao

-Hiromi, gracias por venir a mi casa…

-No hay problema –parecía que Mao aún no tenía percepción de donde estaba realmente- te traje frutas, prepararemos una deliciosa ensalada –sonreía mientras sacaba todos los ingredientes de la bolsa.

-A Rei le encanta la ensalada de frutas… -la mirada de Mao se tornaba perdida- podemos llevarle un poco en la tarde

-Si, en la tarde saldremos a visitarlo –decía algo triste la castaña

-Él me dijo que quería contarme algo… -la peli rosa empezó a pelar una banana- aprovechare para visitarle y que me cuente…-se quedó callada un momento y sonrió- aunque es un secreto…pero…como eres mi amiga y sé que no le dirás nada a nadie te lo contaré.

Hiromi la miró intrigada, al parecer, Mao hoy no recordaba que Rei había muerto, a diferencia de otros días donde se ponía como loca y gritaba el nombre del pelinegro.

-Cuando le llevemos la ensalada de frutas prométeme no decirle nada de lo que te diré

-Bien, puedes confiar en mí-Hiromi tomó una manzana y empezó a pelarla

-Rei está enamorado de alguien…

-¿Si? – "_no sabía eso…"_-¿me dirás de quién, o me dejarás con la intriga?

-De Kai…-sonreía-…pero no le digas a nadie por favor…

-¿Kai? Ese chico tan extraño…-se detuvo a pensar

-Me dijo que quería confesarle su amor en la fiesta que Takao dará mañana… AH!-grito

-Tranquila, ¿Qué pasó? –Hiromi se asustó mucho ya que veía que Mao se había cogido la cabeza y gritado muy fuerte para luego darse un pequeño tirón de cabellos

-No sé qué ponerme en la fiesta-gritó- ¿puedes ayudarme?

-Claro –sonreía aliviada "_me asusté, pensé iba a recordar todo"_

-¿Qué te estaba contando? Ah! Que Rei tiene pensado declararse a Kai… me dijo que haría cualquier cosa porque Kai sintiera lo mismo, que realmente le gustaba mucho y estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

-¿Si? – "_un segundo, dejamos de ver a Rei por un rato… y recuerdo bien que…"_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

-¿A dónde fue Rei?-preguntaba el rubio pecoso mientras bailaba con la castaña

-No lo sé… -terminó la música para empezar otra seguido- ah…Max, estoy algo cansada, iré a tomar algo, espérenme acá-decía mientras iba hacia la mesa de comidas y bebidas- No hay nadie en las sillas –se sentó un rato aliviada- por un momento pensé que no encontraría un lugar donde sentarme –tomaba una bebida

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

"_Rei no estaba por ningún lugar… y no vi a Kai en ningún momento"_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

-Creo que Kai no pudo venir ¿no es así Takao? –preguntaba la castaña

-Yo lo vi en la mesa-respondía Yuriy quien estaba bailando con ella

-Tampoco vi a Rei desde hace un rato-decía el rubio que bailaba con el peli azul al lado de la otra pareja-Ni a Giancarlo ni Olivier…

-Bueno, ¿les parece si es que vamos a buscarlos para bailar con ellos también?-respondía el peli azul ansioso de poder bailar con Kai

-Buena idea-respondía la castaña tomando un rostro más triste-…extraño a Kyo… no sabemos de él desde hace varias semanas… -estaba a punto de llorar

-Él está bien-sonrió el rubio- sé que lo está –se repetía animado para calmar a la castaña quien al ver la sonrisa de Max le inspiró confianza y vio una luz al final de ese obscuro túnel de incierto.

Los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a la mesa donde vieron a Kai sentado en el mismo lugar, leyendo el libro que siempre traía.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

"_Kai estaba allí en ese momento, pero estoy segura de que acababa de llegar… porque unos instantes antes no estuvo en la mesa por un largo rato… no creo que haya ido al baño, además un rato antes Max fue a lavarse las manos ya que se manchó con ponche… Y dijo que no había visto a Kai hace rato… aunque Oliver y Enrique tampoco estaban, pero no parecen sospechosos, además, estoy segura que Rei y Kai hablaron en esa fiesta"_

-Mao, ¿estas segura que Rei le confesará a Kai en la fiesta lo que siente por él?

-Completamente, me dijo que si no pasa de esa fiesta, no lo haría jamás y regresaría a China sintiéndose un completo cobarde

"_Así que Rei y Kai tienen que haber hablado en esa fiesta, pero…"_

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Hablaste con el occiso durante la noche? ¿Lo viste con alguien más?-la policía interrogaba al bicolor ya que era su turno de responder las preguntas

-No, en ningún momento hablé con Rei, ni lo he visto con otra persona.

-¿Dónde estuviste entre la 1 y 1.30 de la madrugada?

-Sentado, en la mesa de comidas y bebidas-respondía un calmado muchacho- estuve sentado desde que llegué hasta las dos de la madrugada aproximadamente

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

"_Kai dijo que no se había levantado de ese lugar a esa hora pero ahora que recuerdo"_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

-Ya es hora de regresar con los chicos-decía la castaña mientras se alejaba de la mesa de comidas y bebidas- ¿Qué hora será? –sé preguntaba buscando un reloj- 1. 10 oh-suspiraba resignada- estoy cansada, pensé eran las 3 de la madrugada, aún será una noche larga… -regresaba a bailar con sus enérgicos compañeros

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta?-decía la castaña

-¿De qué?

-De que… tengo un vestido lindo para que uses en la fiesta –sonreía

-¿Cuál fiesta?

-La de mañana

-No me han invitado a ninguna fiesta desde… -la chica peli rosa empezó a gritar descontroladamente- REI-gritaba y lloraba. Un grupo de enfermeras fueron directamente hacia la muchacha y le colocaron una inyección que la tranquilizo casi al instante

-Discúlpenme-decía la castaña

-No se preocupe señorita, creo que Mao debería descansar un rato

-Si-se inclinó- con su permiso-se retiró del lugar pero escucho una voz fuerte, era la de Mao

-Rei se me apareció hace unas noches… Rei me visita…pero ya no lo hace, y me siento sola…

-Tranquila-decía una enfermera mientras Mao gritaba e intentaba soltarse del agarre de las dos mujeres

-Rei vino y vi que lloraba y estaba repleto de sangre, no tenía ojos-lloraba descontroladamente- murmuraba algo que no entendí bien… creo que decía Kai… -lloraba y gritaba- realmente quería decirle cuanto le gustaba, pero jamás pudo hacerlo-lloraba más fuerte y desgarradoramente- su alma no descansará en paz –las enfermeras se la llevaron y dejaron de escucharse los gritos. Hiromi se quedó en el mismo lugar un rato, pensando

"Creo que Rei intentó decirte algo... hice bien al venir acá…" –salió dirigiéndose a un parque a pensar con más calma- "Realmente todo encaja… además, Kai es un chico algo extraño… ¿Quién lleva guantes y anda tan abrigado en primavera, con tanto calor?" – Kai usaba guantes…-dijo en voz alta y luego pensó "¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Kai usaba guantes para cubrir sus huellas. Aún faltan más pistas, no puedo sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas" –Un momento –gritó mientras recordaba algo más.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

La luz se posó sobre el tablero, tomando las manos de los chicos y moviendo el vaso. En ese momento un fuego empieza a quemar el alma de Rei, quien se separa de todos mientras observan lo que ocurre. Las llamas consumen en 5 segundos el resto de energía de Rei dejando al final verse una cruz negra invertida rodeada de un fuego rojizo oscuro y desapareciendo.

-¿Rei?-preguntaba Max

-¿Estás allí? –Boris habló pero nadie respondía- declaro la sesión, cerrada…

Todos se soltaron las manos y se miraron. Sergei se levantó y volvió a cerrar la ventana.

-Eso fue todo…-decía Boris, preparándose para irse

-¿Esto no traerá mala energía a la casa de Takao?-preguntaba el pelirrojo

-No, solo vino Rei, así que no creo que sea mala energía, no te preocupes Yuriy-decía el peli azul intentando calmar al pelirrojo que lucía preocupado

-Vieron esa cruz invertida-decía la castaña

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

-He visto a Kai usar ese símbolo muchas veces –algo asustada por su descubrimiento- Rei intentó decirnos algo, pero no podía hablar… Tengo que hablar con Kai… -se levantó de donde estaba sentada y cogió su teléfono, marcó un número- ¿Aló?

-Hiromi –respondía una voz al otro lado

-Hola Takao, por si acaso, ¿no tendrás la dirección de Kai?

-Si… ¿Por qué?-intrigado

-Es que, el maestro me dijo que le llevara unos libros para que recupere sus notas de la semana que faltó –inventó

-Bien… Calle Las Orquídeas…es una casa enorme, te darás cuenta cuando la veas.

-Gracias, hasta luego…-colgaba "_Primero investigaré algunas cosas, grabaré nuestra conversación y si hay algo sospechoso, tomaré fotos con mi celular y se las llevaré a la policía para que lo investiguen, pero no puedo ir ahora, porque no tengo suficientes pruebas, solo mis recuerdos… y su familia puede denunciarme por difamación"_

La castaña tomó un taxi que la llevó directo a la mansión Hiwatari.

"_Es enorme, no podré revisar todos los cuartos… me haré su amiga y vendré varios días"_ –tocó el timbre.

-Buenos días, puedo ayudarla en algo-salió un hombre con las manos cubiertas de lodo, al parecer era el jardinero

-Busco a Kai Hiwatari…

-El joven Kai se encuentra en su cuarto… ¿De parte de quién?

-De Hiromi Tachibana, soy una amiga de la escuela y vine a traer unos libros para que recupere las clases que perdió

-Bien-respondió, le informaré que lo está esperando, pase –abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia otro hombre, mayor que él.

-La Srta. desea ver al joven Kai –el jardinero habló

-Bien, yo le hago pasar, sigue con tu trabajo- el hombre mayor la llevó hacia una amplia sala de espera- siéntese, le traerán algo para tomar mientras voy por el joven Kai

-Gracias… -respondía mientras el hombre iba y entraba una señora con una bebida, la muchacha la bebió de a pocos-gracias, esta deliciosa-sonrió, la señora le devolvió la sonrisa

-Con su permiso-se inclinó y fue a la cocina

Hiromi observó todo el lugar_. "Es ahora o nunca"_ encendió la grabadora de voz y colocó su celular en modo de cámara fotográfica, sacó algunas fotos y luego lo guardó. Observó el lugar un rato hasta que escuchó unos pasos, se sentó en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado el hombre que la llevó hasta allí.

El hombre volvía a aparecer pero esta vez no estaba solo, lo acompañaba Kai. Hiromi sintió un revuelco en su estómago "_Pensar que hablaré con el posible asesino de Rei"_ empezaba a sentir temor "_No sé en qué me he metido, pero tengo que ayudar a descubrir la verdad"_

-Hasta luego joven, señorita-se despidió el hombre haciendo una reverencia y luego se retiró

* * *

-¿Qué deseas?-el bicolor sacó a Hiromi de sus pensamientos

-Vine a hablar contigo –respondió rápidamente

-Sobre la escuela… -susurró-… traeré los últimos apuntes que hice para comparar y copiar los siguientes

-Te traje este libro, te ayudará mucho –le dio el libro

-Gracias, ahora regreso

-¿Por qué no te acompaño hasta donde están tus cosas? Llevamos muchos cursos así que tendrías que ir y volver varias veces por cada curso-sonreía

Kai la miró extrañado y luego asintió con la cabeza

-Sígueme… -pensaba "_En su voz siento curiosidad"_

Hiromi lo siguió hasta su cuarto. Kai abrió la puerta y dejó que Hiromi entrara primero, observando cada movimiento de la chica.

-Bueno, sin más demoras, a empezar-animada pero, empezó a atorarse y le faltaba el aire

-¿Estás bien?

-Agua-susurró mientras tosía fuertemente. Kai salió de su cuarto a ver si había algún sirviente que le llevara agua pero no vio a nadie

-Espérame, voy por agua

-Rápido-la chica seguía tosiendo. Cuando Kai se retiró, Hiromi paró de toser- Es el momento-se dijo a ella misma y luego empezó a tomar muchas fotos del cuarto de Kai- Espera…-observó una pequeña mancha en una esquina de la cabecera de la cama del bicolor- esto es… sangre… estoy segura…-con un trozo de algodón que tenía en su bolsillo frotó la mancha

-¿Qué haces?

-Ah… es que tosí mucho y me sentía cansada así que me senté en la cama

Kai miró a la muchacha y luego miró lo que estaba mirando momentos antes. Se percató de que había estado mirando la mancha de sangre, la única mancha que había en su cuarto

-No pensarás que he asesinado a alguien- sonrió

-No… ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por esa mancha… - "_creo que es hora de jugar"_

-¿Cuál mancha? ¿Es sangre? –se hacía la inocente

-Me di un fuerte golpe hace mucho tiempo contra la cama

-Eso debió doler-decía ella "_Esta mancha no es de hace tiempo… es de hace unos días, el algodón salió manchado aún está fresca"_

-Deseas agua –le alcanzó la bebida- espera…-la cogió nuevamente- tu garganta debe estar algo dañada por lo que pasó y mientras hablábamos se debe haber enfriado…regreso rápido, anda sacando los apuntes…-decía mientras se retiraba "_perra hoy será tu fin"_

Hiromi empezó a sacar los apuntes "_Eso estuvo cerca"_-respiró angustiada- "_Espero no haya sospechado nada, mejor me dedico a sacar los apuntes por un rato y dejo mi trabajo de detective para después"_

Kai entró con una jarra de jugo de naranja y dos vasos llenos

-Los cítricos ayudan a cicatrizar heridas…-dejó los vasos en una banca, mientras se sentaba en la cama, al lado de Hiromi, quien había sacado los apuntes allí.

-Gracias…

Kai tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja y fue tomándolo de a pocos

-Sírvete –decía mientras le señalaba la bebida.

-Gracias… Además trajiste galletas, me encantan las de chocolate blanco-sonreía tomando una galleta "_No creo que le haya puesto nada a la bebida, además, matar en una casa donde sirvientes van y vienen sería algo extraño"_ tomó el jugo de naranja – delicioso

-Estas naranjas son sembradas en el jardín, el jardinero cuida los árboles arduamente

-Bueno… ahora… el tema de historia fue la Segunda Guerra Mundial-decía mientras leía los apuntes y Kai empezaba a copiar todo "_Es un chico bueno, ya entiendo por qué Rei se enamoró de él, creo que me equivoqué, le gusta estudiar, además es muy apuesto"_-lo miraba algo sonrojada_-"qué demonios estoy pensando"_ se recriminaba _mentalmente "Vine a investigar, no a coquetear con él"._

* * *

Terminó de explicarle a cerca de historia y álgebra.

-En aritmética hicimos un tema algo complicado… -se detuvo-

-¿Pasó algo? –extrañado

-No… bueno, es que, siento una punzada en el estómago –empezó a sonreír- pero, es solo un dolor suave… sigamos lindo… _-"¿qué digo?"_ empezó a reírse sola algo avergonzada

Kai tomó los apuntes de aritmética.

-Si gustas échate en mi cama un rato, yo sé de aritmética, déjame copiar los ejercicios. **Ponte cómoda.**

Hiromi se hecho en la cama pero empezó a sentir una sensación extraña por su mente y su cuerpo, todo le daba vueltas.

-Kai… me siento extraña-su pecho subía y bajaba en un vaivén que indicaba que tenía una respiración agitada

-**¿Y ahora?** –preguntó el ruso-japonés colocándose al lado de la chica en la cama mientras acariciaba su estómago el cual estaba descubierto ya que llevaba un polo corto

-Kai… yo…

El bicolor no perdió el tiempo y empezó a besar y pasar la lengua por ese abdomen, la cintura y caderas mientras acariciaba las piernas de la muchacha que traía puesta una minifalda

-**No hagamos mucha bulla**-respondía el bicolor

-Kai…_-"rayos, kai es demasiado sexy"_ decía mientras levantaba su cabeza para ver al bicolor haciendo su trabajo. "No puedo hacerlo, a Rei le gustaba este chico, además, vine a investigar sobre su muerte" colocó una mano delante de los labios del dueño de la casa

**-¿No te gusto?** –la miró fijamente mientras abría los botones de su camisa y dejaba al descubierto una playera negra abierta y rota con una cruz invertida

-Me pareces un chico sumamente atractivo_-"Es la misma cruz"-_pero… yo…

-**Lo que pasa aquí, quedará aquí…-**decía el bicolor terminando de quitarse la camisa y empezando a besar los labios de la chica.

Hiromi correspondía a los besos del ruso-japonés. "_No sé qué me pasa. Me siento extraña, realmente me siento excitada… jamás había experimentado esto en mi vida"._

Kai empezó a tocar el cuerpo de la muchacha, primero brindó atención a sus pechos, la chica estaba realmente excitada. **"****_Al parecer la droga hizo un buen trabajo, así no opondrá resistencia… su voz es muy fuerte, la podrían escuchar"._**La castaña se estremeció al sentir las manos del bicolor quitarle las prendas poco a poco hasta que quedó desnuda. Kai estaba sobre ella, las respiraciones de ambos iban y venían agitadamente. Ella sudaba y él la miraba con deseo. Ella pesó "No puedo resistirme a esto… es delicioso".

Kai no perdió tiempo y ella no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor dentro de su vientre.

-Ah-susurró volviendo a la realidad- Kai… -muy avergonzada pero luego empezó a sentir un más intenso dolor. Observó al bicolor entre sus piernas, moviéndose rítmicamente mientras la penetraba

-**Eras virgen…-**susurraba el bicolor mientras Hiromi gemía suavemente y con lágrimas en los ojos -**No seré tan rudo…**

-Quería que mi primera vez fuera especial…-lloró ella arrepentida

-**No te preocupes…será sumamente especial…** -sonreía mientras se lanzaba a morder el cuello de la chica produciéndole un dolor intenso y empezaba a incrementar la rudeza en sus movimientos.

-AH-gritó ella- no… no hagas eso, me está doliendo…

-**Quédate callada…** -le tiró un golpe en el rostro que hizo que su labio sangrara

-Duele… no sigas… -intentó salirse pero el bicolor la cogió de las manos. Salió de ella dejándola en la cama. Hiromi se encogió de dolor, Kai había sido muy brusco y le dolía internamente. Por un rato se sintió mal… no sabía que esto terminaría así, además, ella no era de ese tipo de chicas. Se preparó para levantarse cuando observó que había un pequeño hilo de sangre entre sus piernas y no pudo evitar llorar un poco más.

**-¿Me extrañaste?** –Kai regresó de donde haya ido y la cogió de ambas manos tumbándola en la cama.

-Kai…no sigas por favor…-suplicó

-**Silencio…-**dijo mientras colocó esposas en ambas manos de la chica y la ató a la cama

-No… déjame salir Kai…o gritaré y llamaré a la policía

-**Ahora… dime… a qué viniste realmente –**sacó el celular de Hiromi y la grabadora que tenía, su mirada suave y seductora cambió a una de odio.

-Eso es mío… te denunciaré por robo y violación…-le advirtió

-**Nunca he oído que los muertos denuncien a alguien…** -sonrió sádicamente-…estuviste grabándome… además de que tomaste fotos a varias partes de mi casa… ¿Eres una clase de detective?

-Solo estuve preocupada…pensé que habías podido asesinar a Rei… eres uno de mis sospechosos

-Pues… **ya que me regalaste tu virginidad** –la miro burlándose, Hiromi agachó la mirada- te regalaré un poco de información… la primera: esa mancha no es mi sangre… **es de Oliver**… -Hiromi se detuvo

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

-Oliver y Giancarlo no vienen ya varios días… -decía el peli azul

-Creo que nos quedaremos sin compañeros poco a poco-entristeció Max

-Primero Kyo, luego Rei, luego Kai, ahora Oliver y Giancarlo-decía la castaña

-Pero Kai si está bien-decía el peli azul- fui a visitarlo hace unos días-un sonrojo se notó en sus mejillas

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

-Tú asesinaste a Oliver y a Giarcarlo –asustada de su descubrimiento

- **Qué rápido sacas las conclusiones…-**sonreía sarcásticamente- pues, déjame decirte que **hasta ahora no te has equivocado en nada…** La segunda información que te daré es: **Yo asesiné a Rei**

Hiromi no podía entender nada de lo que pasaba, Kai estaba confesándole todo "_Eso significa una cosa_" pensó y lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos

-No quiero morir…-suplicó

-**Nunca te metas a la guarida del lobo… -**sonrió de medio lado mientras traía un cuchillo- eras amiga de **Kyo ¿no?**

-Si…

**-Bien…te haré lo mismo que le hice a él**

-Tu… -Hiromi sintió que enloquecería, si salía de allí iba a acompañar a Mao por el resto de su vida

-**Si… yo asesine a Kyo, primero le hice lo mismo que a ti… ese chico estaba aterrado, opuso más resistencia, al parecer a ti si te gustaba…resultaste ser toda una perra **–le escupió en la cara

Hiromi empezó a llorar más fuerte

-**Callate la boca **–con un jarrón de metal que tenía al lado de su cama, uno antiguo le dio directo en la boca y le rompió los dientes, empezó a sangrar mucho.

-AH-no pudo seguir gritando, Kai introdujo la punta de un candelabro directamente en la garganta a la altura de las cuerdas vocales de la chica e hizo que ese grito se silenciara.

-**Lástima que ahora, sin hablar y sin dientes no podrás volver a tener a un chico como yo en una cama…**

-A…u…ah…-intentaba vocalizar algo pero no se podía escuchar nada solo algunos sonidos rasposos y muy bajos

-**Hablas igual que Rei antes de arrancarle la lengua… No importa… acabaré con tu vida rápidamente, no te haré sufrir… total me das asco, detesto a las mujeres… **-recordó a su madre, tomó el candelabro y lo incrustó en el cráneo de la chica atravesándolo con una punta que tenía este objeto. La chica tembló un poco y luego se quedó inmóvil cogió un cuchillo y empezó a separar la carne de la muchacha de los huesos y guardándola en una bolsa-**hoy cenaremos hamburguesas**-sonrió sádicamente y echó los restos de huesos y vísceras, en la colcha manchada de sangre-…**tendré que cambiar mis sábanas otra vez**- se lavó las manos juntos con el cuchillo, el recipiente de metal y el candelabro, los colocó donde siempre habían estado. Abrió la ventana y lanzó la colcha por atrás de la casa, entre unos arbustos. Tomó el cuchillo y la bolsa con trozos de carne.

Salió rápidamente de su cuarto para entrar a la cocina.

-¿Ya se fue tu amiga? –preguntó la cocinera

-Si… -respondió Kai

-Me agradó esa chica… ¿No será tu novia no?

-No… no tengo novia…

-Bueno, me parece una excelente chica para que se convierta en tu novia, se ve que estudia mucho además de ser amable y linda

-Trajo carne de Argentina –le enseñó la bolsa-dijo que era **deliciosa…** en parrilla o hamburguesas…

-Entonces eso cenaremos hoy-sonrió la cocinera tomando la bolsa de carne- parece que está fresca-vio que tenía sangre aún

-Sí, recién acaba de llegar de allá y la **compró fresca**.

La mujer lavaba la carne mientras Kai se retiraba sonriendo sádicamente.

-**Hoy haré unas fotos gastronómicas…-**sonrió susurrando y entrando a su habitación.

* * *

_**Bueno, aqui termina el capítulo 8... en realidad me da algo de nervios el canibalismo... así que no pondre detalles de la "deliciosa" cena Hiwatari... por motivos de salud mental (mia y de los lectores)**_

_**El KaixHiromi no me agrada mucho que digamos... aunque en V-force siento que quisieron dar toques de esto... pero no les resultó x_X Kai es con Takao y punto XD en G-Rev le dijeron adios a todas las pequeñas parejitas hetero que se formaron xD ReixMao, MaxXMariam, ReixSalima(oh, Rei es todo un Donjuan!) Hasta pense que podrían hacer TakaoxHiromi o KaixHiromi pero vi mas KaixWyatt XD JAJAJAJAJA... en fin :) no me desvio... y hasta luego! cuiden sus mentes aunque el siguien capítulo (el 8) descanzaremos de los toques rojos y se pondra algo sensualon... habrá KaixTakao y YuriyxTakao... Y en el 9...llegará un nuevo alumno! ¿Quién será?... ¿Kai seguirá con sus manias gore?**_

_**HASTA LUEGO!**_


	8. Cita doble

**Bueno acá el capítulo numero 8. En este capítulo veremos KaixTakao! y YuriyxTakao...**

**Advertencias: NINGUNA**

**Beyblade no me pertenece :(... y bla bla... no se que más decir... xDDDD**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: Cita doble**

-Bienvenido de vuelta-decía el peli azul al chico ruso-japonés algo sonrojado

-Gracias Kinomiya-respondía Hiwatari sentándose en su pupitre, había regresado después de una larga ausencia. Nadie se atrevió a preguntarle debido a que Kai no era muy amigo de ninguno de los chicos de clase.

Takao se sentó al frente de Kai, se sentía feliz ya que lo extrañaba realmente, además estaba muy preocupado, no había podido ir a visitarlo nuevamente debido a que habían entrado en semana de exámenes parciales y debía estudiar.

-Felizmente regresaste para los parciales… -le dijo el rubio pecoso algo sarcástico sentándose al lado de Takao

-Kai sacará buenas notas, Max. Siempre lo hace-le dijo a su amigo- Confío en ti –le dijo tímidamente. El peli azul podía sentir que su estómago daba vueltas al estar tan cerca del chico bicolor. Sentía algo de compasión por lo que había ocurrido, pero intentaba mostrarse de manera natural ya que sentía que a nadie le gusta que le tengan lástima.

-¿Listos para el examen de historia universal?-un maestro con un aspecto desaliñado y cabellos revueltos llegó algo cansado, bostezando, dejó sus cosas en el pupitre y se sentó- Realmente no tengo ganas de tomarles el examen-decía mientras se recostaba en la mesa y colocaba su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados simulando dormir- salgan un rato a dar una vuelta, tómense mi clase como unas horas libres-se quedó profundamente dormido

-¿Qué fue eso? –el pelirrojo se levantó de su escritorio acercándose entre Takao y Max algo extrañado

-¡BIEN! No pudo haber sido mejor-gritó Boris mientras salía del salón- Vamos a jugar basketball –gritaba – ¡Los que deseen retar a mi equipo vayan al gimnasio! Jugaremos apostando dinero, ¿les parece? ¿O tienen miedo?

-CALLENSE LA BOCA, SALGAN DEL SALÓN Y DEJENME DORMIR-el maestro despertó por un instante y luego se echó nuevamente en el pupitre.

-Salgamos-susurró Boris algo asustado- ese maestro es tan extraño

-Ni que lo digas… -Spencer le dio la razón y varios alumnos salieron siguiéndolos y otros se fueron a otros lados.

-Max, salgamos un rato al jardín-sugirió el peli azul

-Sería mejor ir a la biblioteca y repasar para el examen de filosofía

-Que aburrido… ¿y si le pedimos a Brooklyn que nos deje copiar? Él es bueno en filosofía

-Ni que se les ocurra-respondió Brooklyn habiendo escuchando la conversación- si gustan les presto mis apuntes además de darles la relación de libros que serán útiles para el examen –decía a la vez de que sacaba su cuaderno y escribía en una hoja varios nombres de libros

-Está bien, gracias-respondió el rubio cogiendo lo que el peli naranja le había dado y saliendo rápidamente a la biblioteca acompañado de un perezoso peli azul

* * *

-Realmente no entiendo nada-se rendía el chico color tormenta. Filosofía no era su fuerte, en realidad, las letras no eran su fuerte, bueno, tampoco los números ni que decir de las artes. Aburrido de estar leyendo algo que no entendía dejo de prestarle atención al libro que tenía en frente mientras Max si leía, parecía que le estaba encontrando el gusto a este curso. En eso, la atención de Takao se puso directamente hacia la puerta de entrada de la biblioteca. Allí estaba el chico que lo tenía loco: Kai Hiwatari acababa de entrar y estaba dirigiéndose a uno de los estantes y sacando un libro de un contenido que realmente no era de importancia para el peli azul, lo único que era de importancia era que Kai estaba allí. Había extrañado mucho al muchacho, aunque prácticamente no hablaban mucho, había algo que le atraía enormemente, Kai era un chico muy misterioso y pocos sabían a cerca de su vida privada. Takao se sintió afortunado al saber algo más de Kai. No era el típico chico presumido y frío como todos creían que era, sino, era un chico con muchos problemas, además de un sufrimiento fuerte interno.

-Tierra llamando a Takao- un susurró lo sacó de sus pensamientos-… Parecía que babeabas –le dijo el rubio mirando hacia la dirección que Takao veía- oh… ya veo… Kai está allí-sonrió-…porque no le hablas…

-¿Qué dijiste?-decía el peli azul saliendo de su trance

-Decía que…

-¿Interrumpo?

-Yuriy hola-saludó el pecoso

-Hola Max… -respondió el saludo- hola…-se dirigió a Takao algo más calmado-… Takao,¿ puedo hablar contigo un rato?

-Yuriy… yo…

-Por favor…

-Está bien

-Podemos salir al jardín, acá no podemos hablar muy alto…

-Max, por favor-el peli azul se inclinó

-Está bien, estudiaré y te dejaré copiar de mi examen, pero prométeme que me ayudarás en deportes

-Lo que desees, gracias amigo, te debo una

Los dos chicos salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron al jardín. No había muchos alumnos ya que era hora de clases. Yuriy se dirigió a la sombra de un árbol algo apartado y Takao lo siguió algo dudoso.

-Seré rápido, quisiera que me dieras otra oportunidad-le confesó el pelirrojo

-¿Qué?-el peli azul se sonrojó ya que el chico más alto se acercó mucho a él tomándolo por los hombros y casi juntando sus frentes

-Por favor, me gustaría salir este fin de semana contigo… en la noche… por favor –el pelirrojo estaba sonrojado del color de su cabello, no sabía porque hacía esto, solo sabía que necesitaba al otro chico a su lado, por más que tenga que rogarle- prometo comportarme normalmente durante la semana, intentaré ganarme tu confianza además de tu corazón –le sonrió suavizando su voz

-Yuriy, no sé qué decir

-Solo di que sí

-Está bien… -tomó las manos del pelirrojo sacándolas de sus hombros pero aun sosteniéndolas por un rato y mirándose fijamente

-Gracias… entonces… nos encontramos en el centro comercial

-Está bien

-Si gustas te ayudo con filosofía-sonrió mientras se soltaban de las manos después de un momento y se dirigían al salón de filosofía

-No te preocupes, ya es tarde, además Max me dejará copiar de su examen

-Si gustas iré a tu casa en la tarde y te ayudaré con las materias de mañana

-Gracias, eso sería de gran ayuda-le sonrió y Yuriy se sonrojó.

* * *

El día transcurrió como de costumbre, Takao copió del examen de Max, aunque parecía que Max realmente no había entendido mucho. En la tarde Yuriy visitó a Takao, durante la semana le ayudó en sus tareas, no pasó nada entre ellos, su relación era de amistad. Ivanov se preocupaba por darle un espacio a Takao, así no se sentía muy agobiado. Takao empezó a ver que el pelirrojo era una persona buena, pero, aún sentía ese cosquilleo al ver al bicolor en la escuela.

Ya era viernes, durante toda la semana Takao no conversó del tema de la "cita" con Yuriy pero el pelirrojo lo tuvo presente en su mente contando los días que pasaban para el ansiado día.

-La semana de parciales terminó-decía Mizuhara saliendo de la escuela

-Si… y si no fuera por Yuriy hubiera reprobado todos los exámenes-caminaba tras su amigo

-Fue muy amable de su parte… creo que es un buen chico… ¿Takao? ¿Takao? –Max se percató que su amigo se había quedado inmóvil varios pasos atrás-…otra vez…-sonrió al ver a Takao algo ruborizado observando al bicolor

-Desde que fui a su casa, no he vuelto a hablarle otra vez… creo que me intimida un poco…

-Entonces, hazlo ahora o no tendrás tiempo de hacerlo hasta el lunes. Yo iré avanzando hacia mi casa, hasta luego y suerte

-Tienes razón, es ahora o nunca, gracias Max-Takao se armó de valor y se dirigió por el camino donde iba Kai

El peli azul corrió ya que Kai se había separado algo, cruzó la pista rápidamente hacia la otra acera y logró ver a Kai dirigiéndose por una calle.

-Kai-gritó a la par que el bicolor volteaba al escuchar a alguien que lo llamaba. Cuando dio la vuelta se encontró con un acalorado peli azul respirando agitadamente y con ambas manos apoyadas en sus rodillas

-Kinomiya…-_"pensé que te había espantado con lo que me ocurrió" _**_"le das asco Kai"_ **el bicolor tenía muchas cosas dándole vueltas a la cabeza, con una mano tomó su frente y se la frotó

-¿Te duele algo?-preocupado

-No es nada… ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Quería conversar contigo un rato… Digo… me pareces…un chico agradable-se sonrojó- Eso no significa que me gustes-movía sus manos y su cabeza-…y eso no significa que no me parezcas atractivo… aunque eso no es una confesión…-no sabía realmente que decía estaba empezando sudar y hablar nerviosamente- pero realmente… si me pareces atractivo… aunque... no significa que gustes… y eso no significa que no me parezcas atractivo… pero…

Kai no logro aguantar la risa al ver esa escena

-Eres…demasiado… extraño… aunque eso no significa que no me agrades… y eso no significa que me gustes… -sonrió satirizando el trabalenguas que había hecho Takao

-Hehehe…-rio nervioso-… es que… solo quería hablar contigo-apenado bajó la cabeza ocultando su sonrojo- aunque si no deseas…entiendo

-Si deseo conversar contigo… también me pareces un chico agradable Kinomiya…

-Entonces es un sí-sonrió-¿deseas ser mi amigo?

-Creo que ya somos amigos-sonrió el bicolor

-Vi una tienda nueva donde venden postres, podemos ir ahorita a comer un pastel de chocolate mientras hablamos-emocionado

-¿Ahora? Discúlpame, mi abuelo desea que le ayude con unos trámites y tú sabes que no puedo decirle que no.

-Entiendo, será mejor que hablemos otro día.

-¿Mañana estas libre?

-Si –sonrió "¿esto es una cita?" pensó

-En la tarde nos encontramos en esa dulcería –se inclinó despidiéndose- tengo que irme, mi abuelo me espera

-Bien… -sonrió mientras se inclinaba respondiendo el gesto tan formal que le había dado el bicolor. Vio como Kai se alejaba y se quedó inmóvil hasta que lo perdió de vista, luego dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su casa. _"Realmente es un chico muy atractivo… y amable, además de educado, jamás había visto a alguien despedirse así entre amigos. Supongo que es su forma de ser. Realmente me siento feliz, mañana saldré con Kai… Un momento"_ se detuvo de golpe – ¡Mañana saldré con Yuriy!-gritó desesperado _"Nunca tengo citas y ahora tengo dos el mismo día"_ –se frotó la cabeza mientras entraba a su casa.

Por otro lado Kai entraba a la suya. _"Kinomiya… hay algo en ti que me atrae"_ pensaba** _"Además debo sacarme ese asqueroso sabor de la chica de la semana pasada"_ **_"Creo que este será el inicio de algo que jamás pensé llegaría"_ sonrió amablemente echándose a la cama _"Me siento extraño, esto es… ¿amor?". _Durante la tarde ayudo a su abuelo hasta que la noche llegó.

* * *

-Se me hace tarde-desesperadamente Takao observó el reloj, ya era hora de salir a la dulcería donde se había citado con Kai. Felizmente estaba cerca al centro comercial donde vería Yuriy. Tomó un carro para llegar temprano, a pesar de estar puntual, Kai estaba allí en la puerta, esperándolo. –Disculpa la demora

-No te preocupes, acabo de llegar – lo miró fijamente mientras entraban juntos a la dulcería y escogían una mesa algo apartada.

-¿Qué desean ordenar?-una señorita muy linda con rasgos latinos les pasó la carta

-Un pastel de chocolate-dijo Takao

-Yo deseo lo mismo que él-sonrió Kai mirando al peli azul

-¿Y de beber?

-Un té de burbujas-dijo el peli azul

-¿Té de burbujas?-preguntó Kai algo extrañado- ¿Qué es eso?

-¿No has probado nunca el té de burbujas? Es delicioso…

-Está bien, dos tés de burbujas-Kai se sentía extraño al pedir algo con un nombre tan infantil.

La señorita no tardó en traerles su orden y ambos empezaron a probar. Kai le dio el visto bueno al té y al pastel. Takao siempre le daba el visto bueno a todos los tipos de comida. Todo era silencioso, el peli azul intentaba comer civilizadamente para no asustar ni incomodar a Kai. El silencio era muy incómodo para el menor

-Y… ¿Cómo estás? –no sabía cómo empezar una conversación y cortar ese denso ambiente

-Bien-Kai terminó su pastel- ¿deseas otro? –observó que Takao sorbía el té ya vacío además de haber limpiado prácticamente todo el plato de pastel.

-No tengo dinero… en realidad estaba algo caro –sonrió avergonzado

-No te preocupes, yo pago-sonrió Kai

-No tienes por qué hacerlo-nervioso

-Pero yo deseo hacerlo-levantó la mano- Señorita, ¿me trae la carta?-la señorita corrió feliz de que ordenaran nuevamente- esta vez yo pido-sonrió Kai mirando fijamente a Takao-Dos frapuccinos de chocolate y dos brownies con mousse de lúcuma.

-Está bien-apuntó la señorita mientras retiraba las cartas

-Pero, Kai, están algo caros-susurró

-No te preocupes… -les llevaron los pedidos a la mesa

-Gracias-se dispuso a probar el postre-…esta delicioso-sus ojos brillaron-…y la bebida también

-Y… ¿qué tal te fue en tus exámenes?-el bicolor preguntó

-Bien… alguien me ayudó a estudiar y gracias a eso aprobé

-¿Tu novia? –preguntó el bicolor

-No… no tengo novia…-sonrojado- tu… ¿Tienes novia?

-No… -el bicolor lo miró y le sonrió a lo que Takao se sonrojó mucho pero se sintió aliviado de que Kai no esté con alguien, más aún, no sabía si le gustaban los hombres

-Realmente no me agradan las chicas, son molestosas… -sorbió su bebida

-¿No te gustan las chicas? –El corazón de Takao dio un vuelco al escuchar su propia pregunta- Digo… no pienses que te pregunto de tus gustos… pero… no tengo problemas a cerca de eso… eso no significa que me gustan los chicos…pero el que diga esto no significa que no me gusten… pero… -algo nervioso

-¿Siempre haces eso?-rio- No me gustan las chicas… tampoco los chicos

-Ya veo-se sintió algo decepcionado

-Prefiero fijarme en la persona que tengo al frente-lo miró-….y conocerle mejor

-Por al frente te refieres a…-sonrojado _"yo estoy al frente, ¿eso significa que está diciendo que quiere conocerme?"_

-A la persona que me parezca interesante

-Si…-sonrojado por sus propios pensamientos

-Kai… yo…

-¿Sí?

-Me pareces un chico agradable…

-A mí también me pareces un chico… interesante… **muy interesante…** que dices si… nos conocemos mejor… ¿Deseas un rato acompañarme a mi casa?

-Me…encantaría-Takao no podía creerlo, Kai quería una cita más a solas con él. Sentía que iba rápido, pero le gustaría conversar más con el bicolor además que de repente podrían ser novios ese día. Pero recordó que tenía otra cita, con Yuriy.

-No puedo… tengo que irme, tengo que ayudar a mi abuelo a hacer unas compras

-Entonces… terminas las compras y vas a mi casa… Ya sabes mi dirección-"hoy lo harás tuyo… y lo matarás"- ¡NO!-gritó muy fuerte- PORFAVOR NO- lucía aterrado- ¡ÉL NO PORFAVOR!

-¿Kai? ¿Estás bien?

-Será mejor que vaya a mi casa… nos vemos otro día-se sujetó la cabeza- la pasé bien, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo otro día?-tomó la mano de Takao mientras ambos se levantaban

-Me encantaría…-sonrió sintiendo la calidez de la mano de Kai-… hablamos de esto el lunes…

-Está bien…

-Mejor, anda a descansar a tu casa, cuídate mucho-salieron de la dulcería. Kai se inclinó para despedirse y luego se dio media vuelta para irse.

Takao se quedó mirando a Kai desvanecerse entre el mar de personas. Aún sentía la calidez de la mano del bicolor, su aroma, su mirada clavada en la suya, sus labios probando los postres. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que era tarde, Yuriy ya debería estar allí.

* * *

Corrió hacia el centro comercial y vio a Yuriy sentado en una banca terminando de tomar una bebida.

-Disculpa mi tardanza-llegó corriendo

-No te preocupes-sonrió- me tomé una bebida mientras esperaba- ¿Cómo…?-No pudo seguir con la pregunta del clásico ¿Cómo estás?, Yuriy le extendió una mano con una rosa blanca.

-Acéptala por favor… -se inclinó sonriéndole

-Gracias…-se sonrojó "_hay chicos muy amables en este mundo"_ aceptó la rosa-disculpa por lo de la otra vez…

-No hablemos del pasado, concentrémonos en el día de hoy

Pasearon un rato mirando lo que vendían en el centro comercial. Yuriy le compró a Takao un algodón de azúcar enorme. El peli azul agradeció el gesto del pelirrojo y se dispuso a conocerlo un poco más. Se subieron a unos juegos mecánicos y tomaron un helado, por supuesto que Yuriy fue quien le invitó y Takao acepto el gesto algo avergonzado por tanta amabilidad.

Después de haber caminado y conversado a cerca de todo lo que observaban Yuriy propuso algo.

-Te invito a una dulcería que abrieron hace poco –le dijo de sorpresa- allí podremos conversar con más calma…hay algunas cosas de las que quiero hablar contigo, pero aquí hay mucho ruido

-G…gracias-sonrió nerviosamente _"supongo que comeré más postres, debí traer más dinero"- _si es demasiado costoso, mejor paseamos por acá, es que… no traje mucho dinero… -sacó su billetera- solo me alcanza para un helado de una bola…-algo nervioso

-No te preocupes, yo invito-lo tomó del hombro y salieron hacia la dulcería.

En la mente de Takao solo existía un deseo _"ojala no sea la misma a la que fui con Kai"._ Pero, como era de esperarse, era la misma dulcería donde había estado hace menos de una hora. Yuriy entró adelante y fue directamente a la mesa de al fondo. Takao observó que era la misma donde se había sentado momentos antes con el bicolor.

-Buenas noches-la misma señorita latina se acercaba a ellos- Desean… ordenar-observo a un peli azul conocido- algo…-sonrió al ver que estaba con otro muchacho distinto al de antes- aquí está la carta-les alcanzó un cartón conocido para el peli azul- puedo sugerirles probar el brownie con mousse de lúcuma y el frapuccino de chocolate-sonrió-…son deliciosos por separado y juntos hacen una combinación estupenda.

-Está bien-dijo Yuriy mientras observaba los precios, algo elevados. La señorita se retiró para hacer los pedidos.

-Discúlpame por llegar tarde a nuestra salida, soy un desconsiderado en cambio tu eres amable y me das una rosa muy bella, además del enorme algodón de azúcar y de los helados… no puedo hacerte gastar tanto… ¿viste los precios? Es demasiado caro… prometo pagar lo que te debo.

-No te preocupes… hoy yo invito, no me debes absolutamente nada, total, yo te invité-le guiñó el ojo a la vez que les llevaban sus órdenes- es la primera vez que vengo acá, creo que regresaré seguido ya que sabe delicioso- decía el pelirrojo probando el postre- ¿habías venido aquí antes?

-No…-mintió el peli azul _"rayos, ¿por qué le oculto a Yuriy lo de Kai… será que quiero estar con los dos? No… no soy así… debo decírselo"_ – Yuriy… discúlpame… No puedo aceptar esto… -dejó de un lado el postre con remordimiento.

-¿No te gusta? Si deseas podemos cambiarlo…

-No es eso… es que… no puedo salir contigo como si nos estuviéramos conociendo para intentar algo… tu sabes a que me refiero.

-¿Te agobié durante el día?

-Tampoco es eso… es que… -no pudo decir, Yuriy se sentó más cerca de él, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras pegaba su frente y le brindaba una sonrisa muy sincera, tomó el rostro de Takao lo que hizo que este no pueda decir nada más, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Yuriy le dio un beso suave en los labios callando las palabras que iban a salir de los labios del peli azul. Takao cerró los ojos e intentó disfrutar ese momento_ "Creo que me agrada Yuriy, hoy se portó muy bien conmigo, realmente me está empezando a gustar, pero ¿Qué clase de gusto? ¿Igual que me gusta Kai? No… Kai me gusta muchísimo, incluso cuando beso a Yuriy, no puedo dejar de pensar en Kai. Yuriy me agrada, pero no lo amo… Yo amo a Kai"_. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable por salir con dos chicos amando solo a uno de ellos. Yuriy intentó abrir los labios del peli azul con su lengua, y para su sorpresa el peli azul le dio el pase y correspondió el beso intensificando ese roce de labios. El pelirrojo lo tomó de la cintura pegándolo un poco más a él, el peli azul se dejó llevar por el momento por un instante pero su conciencia impidió que esto siguiera- Espera- se separó un poco del pelirrojo- tengo que confesarte que eres un chico atractivo además de ser muy amable conmigo pero… a mí me gusta Kai. No. Yo amo a Kai… y mucho… además hay algo que quiero que sepas –hizo una pausa algo corta, inspiró para confesarle su incomodidad desde que entraron a la dulcería- hace media hora tuve una cita con él, justo antes de ir a verte- Yuriy se quedó inmóvil escuchando- por eso…

-Por eso llegaste tarde…

-Si…-apenado-… vine a esta dulcería… y nos atendió la misma señorita que nos atendió a nosotros, y además pedimos exactamente lo mismo…-más apenado

-Así que me mentiste… -algo indignado

-No es eso… es que… me agradas… y te quiero… pero creo que no podre amarte mientras ame a Kai… -sintió una mano sobre la suya. El pelirrojo había posado su mano exactamente en el lugar donde Kai había colocado la suya. Takao observó la mano del pelirrojo pero no sintió absolutamente nada.

-No te preocupes… puedes comerte el postre y recordar a Kai – dio un golpe algo leve sin mirar al menor. El muchacho más alto se dio media vuelta y salió de la dulcería dejando al peli azul triste- Maldito Kai Hiwatari… te haré sufrir como no tienes idea…-su mirada cambió de una dulce y natural a una llena de ira y venganza

Takao se quedó en la pastelería, sentado. Aun sentía la mano de Kai sobre la suya a pesar de que Yuriy sea el último que le haya tocado allí.

-Creo que realmente estoy enamorado de Kai…-miró los postres e imaginó a Kai a su lado olvidando el triste momento que acababa de pasar, esos postres dejaron de ser los que Yuriy le había dado momentos antes para pasar a ser unos lindos postres que le daban recuerdos a cerca de su día con el bicolor- Ahora, solo pensaré en ti mi Kai…-sonreía sonrojado probando los postres y pensando en el chico bicolor _"Creo que soy algo cruel. Incluso le mentí a Kai al decirle que acompañaría a mi abuelo a comprar"_ se sentía mal, agachó la mirada y empezó a llorar en silencio mientras comía el delicioso y dulce postre, el cual empezaba a sentirse con un toque de sal debido a las lágrimas que corrían en sus mejillas.

* * *

**Espero les haya agradado...en realidad me gusta este capítulo ya que hay confusión por parte de Takao...y eso me gusta *-*...**

**Además que sentí humano al pequeño Kinomiya!...con esa tentación... y duda interior... pero al final logró decidir.**

**El siguiente capítulo tendra lemon**


	9. Tinta púrpura

_**Acá les dejo el capítulo 9... :D**_

_**Advertencias: gore asesinato rape violencia**_

_**DISFRUTEN XD hoy aparece un nuevo personaje :D...**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9

Era un día de semana tranquilo. Kai se levantó temprano como de costumbre. Fue a tomar el desayuno para ir a la escuela, como siempre, se encontró con su abuelo y no le dirigió la palabra más que para saludarlo. Ambos tomaron sus alimentos en silencio y luego se despidió con una reverencia de respeto para evitarse problemas.

Salió rápidamente a la escuela y en la entrada se topó con Boris.

-Hola muñeca-le dijo el peli lavanda al bicolor quien se detuvo al escuchar la voz del odioso joven sin mirarlo–respóndeme cuando te hago una pregunta-se enfureció aún más cuando el bicolor entro al salón sin ni mirarlo e ignorándolo por completo- Kai, lo vas a pagar caro…

-Hola –saludo el pelirrojo al entrar al salón topándose con el peli lavanda

-Veo que hoy amaneciste con el pie derecho e iluminado Ivanov, ¿me acabas de saludar? –Se sorprendió- Espero que hayas soñado conmigo –se acercó al pelirrojo-… creo que te he cautivado por completo muñeca, realmente me gustas-se acercó un poco más al pupitre donde Yuriy se había sentado-… ¿quieres tener sexo conmigo?

-Cállate la boca –le miró muy enfadado- aléjate de mí ahora mismo

-Vamos… no es para que te enfades así… solo te proponía diversión –se fue a sentarse- Las nenas son tan difíciles

-Buenos días-entró el rubio pecoso con un rostro de preocupación- chicos…

-Hola muñeca de porcelana-el peli lavanda corrió hacia el muchacho- ¿porque esa carita?

-Hola –Max ignoró la manera en la que Boris lo había llamado, estaba muy preocupado para discutir- Acabo de encontrarme con la madre de Hiromi, le pregunté si ella estaba bien y me comentó que no aparece-todos observaron a Max algo preocupados- No la ve desde hace varios días… Realmente estoy preocupado… Primero desaparece Kyo, luego Olivier y Enrique, ahora Hiromi…

-Esta clase está maldita-dijo Brooklyn sentado en su escritorio- no quiero morir-se cogió la cabeza

-Silencio-interrumpió el pelirrojo- esto demuestra que debe haber un secuestrador por alguna parte

-La ciudad está cada vez más peligrosa. Deberían haber más ciudadanos como yo –intervino Kuznetzov- soy un chico que hace el amor… y no la guerra

-No estamos para frases de doble sentido-preocupado el pelirrojo

-¿Han visto a Takao? –Preguntó Max quien no veía a su mejor amigo- Estoy preocupado-empezó a sentirse nervioso y recordando lo que le pasó a Rei.

Yuriy al escuchar el nombre del peli azul sintió algo de tristeza por lo que ocurrió en la dulcería. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró el bicolor quien se sentó apartado del resto como siempre lo hacía.

-Kai, ¿has visto a Takao?-preguntó Max

-No…

-¿Ven? Todos desaparecen-gritó Brooklyn asustado

-Takao está bien… no le ha pasado nada, debe estar en su casa-intervino el bicolor con mucha seguridad en sus palabras

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-gruñó el pelirrojo observando al muchacho que acababa de hablar- Claro tú lo conoces muy bien-se sentó al otro extremo del salón muy enfadado al recordar las palabras de Takao al decir que estaba enamorado de Kai y no de él.

-¿Qué pasó? –Interrumpió Boris- No se peleen por mí…

-Silencio-grito el maestro de historia entrando- Siéntense todos ahora mismo – todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus asientos. Max seguía muy preocupado- Hoy tendremos a un nuevo alumno.

- ¡Llego tarde, llego tarde, abran paso! –una voz familiar para todos se hizo presente y luego cabellos alborotados y azules se abrieron paso por la puerta- Disculpen- agitado se sentó en su lugar

-Muy bien… ahora, continuaremos después de la terrible interrupción por parte del jovencito Kinomiya.

-Disculpe maestro –sacando sus apuntes- siga con la clase

-No necesito su permiso sr. Kinomiya –se aclaró la garganta- Ahora, como les decía, hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno.

-Creo que hay un tráfico de adolescentes y traen nuevas víctimas-dijo Garland y Brooklyn tembló

-Se llama Ralf Jurgens. Pasa- un joven alto de cabello púrpura pasó- Siéntate en el lugar que desees… -El muchacho observó que habían varios asientos vacíos pero decidió ir al fondo para sentirse más cómodo.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente. Era hora del receso y todos se prepararon para comer algo o salir a distraerse.

-Hola-se acercó el rubio al chico nuevo- Mi nombre es Max-se inclinó- Mucho gusto-siempre era el que intentaba hacer amigos nuevos, jamás se llevaba mal con nadie, Max podría fácilmente ser el mejor amigo de todos.

- Maxie, nena - gritó Boris acercándose a los chicos- entre hombres nos entendemos mejor, verdad Ralf

-Tienes razón

-Ah, creo que esta nena-el peli lavanda señaló a Max- quería pedirte una cita

-¿Si?-el nuevo chico sonrió a Max-… si gustas puedes ir a mi casa en la noche… aunque las rubias no me gustan mucho que digamos…-los muchachos más altos, Boris, Garland, Sergei y Ralf rieron- prefiero a la muñeca que viene allí –señalo al peli azul que iba corriendo hacia su mejor amigo

-Max, ¿qué haces? Te estuve buscando-miró que estaba acompañado de los otros chicos- ¿Te están molestando?

-Solo acompañábamos a Maxie-el chico de cabellos morados se acercó al peli azul-…si gustas puedes acompañarnos a nosotros

-Hey, hey, eres muy rápido-se quejó el peli lavanda- ni yo ¡ah! –los chicos rieron, excepto Max y Takao

-Vámonos Max –Takao tomó al rubio de los hombros y lo sacó de entre los chicos

-Un momento… -jaló al peli azul-… nadie me ignora y se sale con la suya-el chico de cabellos morados lo tomó de ambas manos y jaló hacia el rodeándolo con los brazos

-Suéltame idiota-forcejearon

Yuriy observó la escena acercándose un poco. Realmente odiaba que ese tipo tratara así a Takao, pero sentía que el pequeño se lo merecía por lo que le había hecho. Se dispuso a darse media vuelta e irse pero algo en su interior despertó un leve morbo y se quedó mirando la escena un poco más cerca. Ya no había alumnos, la hora del receso se había acabado hace un rato. Todos estaban en sus salones excepto los chicos que protagonizaban la escena y el pelirrojo que estaba de espectador.

-No te soltaré, ahora mismo la pasaremos muy bien-le dio un beso aprisionándolo

-No hagas eso-gritó Max golpeando con ambos puños a Ralf, pero este era mucho más alto y fuerte que el pequeño rubio.

-No interrumpas-gritó Boris jalando a Max y sujetándolo- Déjalo, realmente te admiro Ralf –observó como el chico de cabellos morados tumbaba a Takao besándolo y mordiéndole el cuello mientras el chico gritaba y forcejeaba para salir del agarre del más alto

-Te lo mereces Takao Kinomiya- susurró el pelirrojo sonriendo sádicamente

-¿Qué quien se merece qué? –una voz conocida y odiaba se escuchó tras Yuriy

-Kai-volteó a ver al chico que más detestaba. Estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero el bicolor se quedó petrificado al ver la escena que estaba al frente de él. Corrió directamente donde Boris y los demás.

-Idiotas, que creen que hacen-gritó enfurecido y lanzando un golpe que los chicos no se esperaban.

Ralf se detuvo de golpe observando a un chico enfurecido que se lanzaba encima de él sacando a Takao de sus brazos y forcejeando cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambos empezaron una pelea, Kai tomó al más alto de los brazos mientras se sentaba encima de él aprisionando con ambas piernas el cuerpo del peli morado y con su peso impidiendo que este saliera del agarre. Ralf intentaba sacar a Kai encima de él. Después de que Takao se alejara un poco junto con Max, el bicolor soltó al chico más alto.

-Realmente me excitó eso –se incorporó el mayor observando a Kai con deseo. El bicolor sencillamente salió hacia el pabellón donde tendrían clases junto con los otros dos chicos que habían sido víctimas.

-Gracias… Kai-sonrojado Takao y muy apenado por lo que había pasado

-¿Estas bien, Kinomiya?-Kai preocupado preguntó

-Si… -agachó la mirada

-Gracias Kai-Max tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-Vayan a clases, adelántense, regreso rápidamente.

-No vayas con ellos-Takao lo tomó del brazo

-Iré a la dirección un rato, vayan donde el maestro y coméntenle lo que ocurrió con ese chico nuevo

-Está bien… -asintió el peli azul y con Max salieron a clases

Kai caminó hacia el lugar donde habían estado momentos antes, ya no encontró a nadie, solo al pelirrojo en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado, estaba sentado y tomando una botella de algo que parecía alcohol

-Eres un imbécil –lo cogió del cuello de la camisa- que hacías mirando sin hacer nada, realmente me das asco Ivanov

- ¿Sabes que hacía? Imaginaba que yo era quien estaba encima de Takao –Yuriy sonrió relamiéndose los labios pero no pudo hacer nada más, Kai le lanzó un golpe directamente en el rostro haciendo que este sangrara por la ceja

-Hiwatari que hiciste-gritó con odio- Primero me quitas a Takao y luego me golpeas sin sentido

-¿Sin sentido? Realmente me das asco… -lo miró con odio- eres igual que esos tipos-se levantó y se dio media vuelta para ir a clases

-No soy igual a nadie… Hiwatari… Takao será mío antes que tuyo… -le amenazó

-Takao ya fue mio-mintió para enfurecer más a Yuriy

-Eres un… maldito…bastardo… -lo odió- pero JURO QUE TE HARÉ SUFRIR HASTA QUE RUEGES POR TU VIDA –gritó para que Kai lo escuchara y se quedó quiero en el mismo lugar donde estaba hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Hey… tranquilo-Boris se acercó a él junto a Ralf –tengo una idea para hacerle pagar todo… -se fueron hacia otro lugar pero Ralf se quedó en el mismo lugar observando a Kai

-Kai Hiwatari… -el peli morado se relamió los labios-… te haré pagar lo que hiciste hoy…

* * *

Ya era hora de salida. Las clases de ese día habían terminado más tarde que de costumbre. Por lo que ocurrió, detuvieron a los acosadores por una semana lo cual no le importó a ninguno ya que antes también habían sido detenidos.

Kai se dispuso a salir a su casa, era de noche. El peli azul también salía.

-Kinomiya… te acompaño a tu casa…

-¿Esa fue una pregunta o una orden? –sonrió

-Una orden- le devolvió la sonrisa

-Está bien… entonces si…-sonrojado salieron juntos caminando a casa del chico. La luna divisaba entre las nubes nocturnas. Caminaron hacia la casa de Takao.

-Gracias por acompañarme-sonrió- felizmente mi casa no está tan lejos... si gustas, puedes venir a visitarme cuando desees-se sonrojó

-Lo haré… Kinomiya… -se inclinó para despedirse

-No hagas eso Kai… mejor… -se acercó y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte. El bicolor sintió un sonrojo en sus mejillas al sentir la calidez del abrazo. Se dispuso a corresponder este intercambio de cariño y ambos juntaron sus cuerpos en un abrazo que desearon durara una eternidad. Se separaron ambos sonrojados, se miraron fijamente.

-Kai…yo… -no pudo continuar, Kai posó sus labios sobre él en su suave beso que duró muy poco tiempo, exactamente 1 segundo.

-Hasta luego… dulces sueños…-sonrió el bicolor dejando a un petrificado pero feliz peli azul parado en la puerta de su casa.

Kai se dio media vuelta y salió hacia su casa. Takao se quedó observando al bicolor hasta que este desapareció de su vista. Cerró la puerta de su casa y suspiró muy feliz. Ese día soñó con aquel beso.

* * *

Kai caminaba hacia su casa pensando en Takao _"Realmente lo amo"_ sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho _"Y él no me rechazó, pero aún no se si es que le agrado o no"_ pensaba mientras caminaba por un lugar algo obscuro, las luces parpadeaban, realmente estaba obscuro porque al parecer habían cortado la luz por ese lugar. Kai estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta cuando una mano muy fuerte lo sostuvo del cuello y jaló hacia un callejón.

-Quédate quieto

Kai no entendía que pasaba. Sintió una cuchilla cortar las prendas superiores de su uniforme con parte de la piel de su pecho

-Silencio y tranquilo si no deseas que deje marcas en tu blanca piel…

Estaba aterrado a pesar de que sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero más porque no podía ver lo que pasaba, el callejón estaba sumamente obscuro, no podía ver a su agresor y también lo había jalado hacia otro lugar donde nadie podría escuchar algún grito de ayuda. Dedujo que quien lo estaba agrediendo era un hombre debido a su voz, además de que esa fuerza para jalarlo era debido a que al parecer el sujeto era más alto. Estaba intentando analizar la situación con calma ya que realmente estaba empezando a asustarse mucho más hasta que sintió una lengua recorrer su cuerpo de arriba abajo mientras una fuerte mano lo sujetaba de ambas muñecas, estaba preparado para darle una patada cuando sintió algo frío que supuso era un arma blanca en su cuello, el cual le ardía debido a que por el forcejeo había sido cortado y le brotaba algo de sangre, felizmente se dio cuenta de que el sujeto tenía un arma ya que si no lo hubiera hecho a tiempo pudo haberle cortado la yugular.

-No por favor… te daré dinero… pero no sigas-intentó negociar ya que presentía algo malo, ya había estado en este tipo de situaciones antes y no quería que vuelvan a lastimarlo de esa manera.

-Silencio… solo quiero tu cuerpo… -paso la hoja de la cuchilla por su pecho hasta un pezón y le dio un leve roce haciendo que sangre.

Sintió que rasgaban las ultimas prendas que estaban adheridas a su cuerpo dejándolo desnudo. Ahora estaba más que asustado, ese hombre lo sostenía con solo una mano inmovilizando sus acciones con el arma. Estaba intentando pensar en la manera de salir de esto, lo que sabía es que un violador detesta que se pongan en su contra, si esto hace, hará aún más daño a la víctima. Intentó calmarme pero un dolor lo invadió al sentir como hundía el arma blanca en su pierna derecha.

-Si no te quedas callado, volveré a hacerlo… y te dejaré inválido…

Sintió a aquel cuerpo, que era más grande y fuerte que el suyo, colocar su peso sobre él, soltando el cuchillo, el cual escuchó caer al lado de ellos y dándole un golpe con otra arma, al parecer era una pistola. Este golpe hizo que sangrara su ceja. En el forcejeo la luna dio sus rayos hacia el callejón permitiendo que por un instante el bicolor observara a su agresor. Ralf Jurgen.

-Hola Hiwatari… Tengo una pistola…si no coperas jalaré el gatillo y te volare los sesos

-Tu… -no pudo decir más, sintió como el cuchillo era removido de su pierna. El peli morado rápidamente tomó la extremidad herida del bicolor e incrusto sus dedos en la herida levantando la pierna a la altura de su hombro y haciendo que el menor gritara de dolor al sentir los dedos del agresor en la sensible piel cortada profundamente. El violador sonrió sádicamente mirando que de los ojos de Hiwatari brotaban lágrimas al sentir ese dolor tan intenso pero realmente no tenía piedad, lo miró a los ojos fijamente mientras introducía el mango de la cuchilla que había soltado minutos antes por la entrada del bicolor ocasionándole un leve sangrado.

-Cállate o lo introduciré por la hoja afilada…

Kai hizo silencio… Sintiendo el dolor intenso, una lágrima corría por sus mejillas

-No llores, idiota-le dio un golpe y observó la reacción de Kai – Creo que te excita esto… -observó el sonrojó algo leve en las mejillas de Kai al recibir el golpe- Eres un chico malo… -susurró- una perra muy sucia…

Kai se detuvo, observó al chico encima de él por un momento, sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía, empezó un forcejeo donde el peli morado arrancó la cuchilla que acababa de introducir en el muchacho y empezó a usarla como defensa, Kai intentaba sacar fuerzas, Ralph le dio varias cortadas pero Kai se defendía bien, logró dar una patada con la pierna sana directamente en la mano del agresor donde tenía el arma. La pistola calló lejos de la escena. La luna iluminó el lugar por un instante, la pistola estaba a 3 metros de ellos dos pero más cerca de Ralph que de Kai. Kai corrió con todas sus fuerzas olvidando lo lastimada que estaba su pierna, el otro joven también corrió rápidamente pero el bicolor logró tomar el arma primero. Tenía más fuerzas de lo que Ralf creía, además de mucho más agallas, ahora había un cambio de roles. Kai apuntaba al chico con el arma, la luna volvió a iluminar la escena, Kai lucía con un rostro lleno de rabia y odio.

-Espera Hiwatari… podemos platicar… te invito un trago… -intentó no mostrar temor pero al ver la mirada del bicolor clavada en la suya, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo

-Silencio…-le miró con odio- ¿qué haces acá? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué intentabas hacerme?

-Te seguí… perra… -le miro relamiéndose los labios- te ves precioso desnudo…la luz de la luna y tu piel se ven deliciosas, realmente esas cicatrices que quien sabe dónde te las hiciste, no importan… creo que ni Takao podría compararse contigo en este momento…

-Silenció… no menciones a Takao- la ira lo llenó por completo, apretó el gatillo del arma haciendo que se disparara una bala directamente en el estómago del chico de cabellos morados quien solo gritó de dolor insultándolo en su propia lengua- Silencio… SILENCIO-volvió a disparar reventándole el cráneo con dos balas-SILENCIO, **SILENCIO,** SILENCIO–gritó dándole otros 10 balazos en el torso- ¡AH! –gritó mientras agotaba todas las balas del arma. Observó la escena, realmente la ira lo estaba enloqueciendo. El cuerpo que yacía a sus pies era casi irreconocible, la tinta roja llenaba el callejón además de las vestimentas de ambos chicos. Tomó sus prendas rasgadas y manchadas, las ató a su cuerpo como pudo, corrió hacia su casa, que felizmente no estaba lejos y se encerró en su cuarto por unas horas en completa obscuridad.

Se metió a la ducha para borrar las huellas en su cuerpo, se sentía usado, sucio. Recordó las antiguas agresiones, lloró por un largo rato hasta quedarse dormido mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo. Después de 4 horas se levantó habiendo soñado con lo que acababa de ocurrir, una terrible pesadilla. Sintió su cuerpo entumecido debido a la postura en la que se había quedado dormido dentro del agua, prefirió haberse ahogado pero se levantó, tomó una toalla y la ató en su cintura, al levantarse noto el agua enrojecida debido a sus heridas además de verse en el espejo, su piel blanca cortada en varias partes. No pudo evitar posar su vista por cada una de las cicatrices de su cuerpo. Se sentía mal, triste, recordaba la manera en la que se había hecho cada una. **Abrió la puerta de un viejo armario y sacó una botella.**

* * *

-Joven Kai… ¿desea algo de tomar? –No hubo respuesta por parte del bicolor-¿Joven Kai? –la puerta se abrió y mostró a un chico que lucía calmado.

-Estoy estudiando… ¿puedes traerme un vino? Se acabaron los que tengo –el sirviente pudo oler el aroma a licor del joven, además de ver por la rendija de la puerta, discretamente, varias botellas en el suelo. Como no podía opinar acerca de las decisiones de Kai, se inclinó y fue por lo que le había pedido el muchacho por más que supiera que no era lo correcto. Recordó lo que le habían contado del alcoholismo del padre del chico además de lo que llegó a ocurrir entre ellos, no deseó ser el culpable de inducir al muchacho a ese bajo mundo, pero sabía que iba a ser peor, después de todo lo que ese chico vivió cuando era niño, no era de extrañarse que se pusiera violento. Regresó dispuesto a tocar la puerta para entregarle una botella de vino y una copa pero la puerta se abrió antes de que él tocara –Tome joven Kai – A penas abrió observó que el bicolor le arrebató los objetos que traía y cerró la puerta sin decir absolutamente nada. El sirviente por más que sintiera una especie de lástima por ese joven muchacho, no podía hacer nada. Kai se negaba a abrir su corazón a los que vivían allí y siempre lo había hecho.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación Kai sostenía la botella y temblando vertió parte del líquido en la copa y dejo la botella en una mesa. Alzo el recipiente, respiró profundo.

-Te ofrezco al chico que asesiné-dijo algo temeroso mientras encendía una vela negra enorme que había al lado de su cama. Observó que las luces empezaban a encenderse y apagarse.

-**No puedes… en ese momento no lo asesinaste por mi… sino por ti… yo no tengo nada que ver con ese muchacho**

-Si… tú tienes que ver con él, por tu culpa lo asesine –miraba a todos lados

-**¿Culpa? Tú me llamaste, tú solicitaste mi ayuda… y yo te la brindaré… pero antes… quisiera que me ofrezcas más almas** –una sombra negra empezó a envolverlo, junto con ella llegaron a su mente muchos sentimientos negativos

-¿Más…almas?...** Más almas…**

El silenció reinó en la habitación, la voz desapareció junto con la energía negativa del cuarto. Kai se quedó en silencio, las luces se apagaron por completo. Kai sintió ira, rabia, tomó la copa y la apretó fuertemente reventándola y haciendo que los vidrios se incrustaran en su mano, los vidrios llenos de sangre fueron lanzados hacia la vela negra, la cual a pesar de sostenerse casi de milagro no se calló, ni se movió un centímetro. Kai se echó en su cama, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

**_Bueno, el capítulo de ahora fue bastante corto... y el personaje no duró casi nada XDDDD jajaja quise matarlo UwÚ rapidamente... creo que estaba más loco que Kai... .-.U_**


	10. Unión

_**Este es uno de los capítulos más largos de la historia... en un inicio lo escribí dias antes pero sentí que faltaba algo y ahora si lo termine... :) Acá les va...**_

_**Advertencias: violencia, lemon, rape, asesinato**_

_**Beyblade no me pertenece pero tampoco te pertenece a ti :D!**_

_**Ahora si les dejo con el capítulo... notas a cerca de esta cosa que escribí, al final para no aburrirles más... acá se los dejo...**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10 -unión**

Takao y Yuriy ya no se dirigían la palabra, al revés, el pelirrojo parecía odiar a todos, realmente había cambiado mucho. De ser amable pasó a ser más antisocial, se burlaba y festejaba las bromas de Boris y sus amigos hacia los demás chicos.

-Tu trasero luce delicioso Maxie –susurraba el muchacho de cabello lavanda mientras sus otros compañeros reían, Max solo se sonrojaba indignado.

-No pedí tu opinión-se quejó el rubio

-Es un cumplido… -le dio un suave roce en la parte trasera mientras el pecoso salía del salón directo a su casa

-Lo humillaste- se paró el pelirrojo frente al chico que efectuó el acto de humillación

-Si… y ¿Tienes algún problema? –Kuznetzov habló

-Ninguno-respondió Yuriy- ¿estaba firme? –rio de medio lado

-Vaya, vaya-bufaron Garland y Sergei mientras Boris hablaba- no tanto como el tuyo-le dio el mismo roce al pelirrojo quien lo miró con ira y cogió la mano del peli lavanda

-No vuelvas a hacer eso… muñeca-le dio el mismo roce y Boris no pudo detenerlo ya que no se lo esperaba venir. Los chicos observaron a Yuriy, se había metido en un enorme problema. Muchos salieron del salón, incluyendo Kai y Takao, quienes se fueron juntos, el bicolor acompañando a Kinomiya a su hogar.

-Tienes agallas, pelirroja… Me empiezas a gradar… ¿deseas tomar unos tragos con nosotros?

-Claro… -Yuriy tenía la misma actitud de los otros chicos, quienes ahora al parecer tenían un nuevo miembro en la pandilla.

* * *

-Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa, no debiste hacerlo-Takao estaba sonrojado

-No te preocupes…

-¿Qué te pasó? En la mañana observé que tenías un vendaje en la mano… tu abuelo…

-No… me corté con un vidrio, eso es todo

-No me mientras-agachó la mirada- quiero ayudarte…

-No te preocupes, no es nada… ya te dije que solo es un vidrio…

-Bueno… ¿deseas pasar un rato?

-¿No incomodaré? –El celular de Kai sonó- un momento…-observó un número desconocido y contestó - ¿sí?

-Hola Kai… quisiera hablar contigo… de algo importante…

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Yuriy, de tu escuela…

-Si… ¿y se podría saber por qué?-Takao observaba intrigado mientras Kai hablaba

-¿Está Takao contigo?

-Si…

-Entonces nos vemos en la puerta de la escuela dentro de dos horas… ¿te parece?... ah, no le digas nada porque él y yo tenemos problemas y seguro no desearía que hable contigo, pensará que te hablaré de él.

-Claro… -sintió que colgaban el teléfono del otro lado y el colgó

-¿Quién era? –el peli azul cuestionó

-Mi abuelo… quería que le acompañara en unas cosas

-¿Realmente él no te hizo esto? -tomó la mano del bicolor

-No, se me cayó un vaso y lo recogí sin protección

-Qué alivio… sino, no te dejaría ir con él –El peli azul bromeó y ambos sonrieron- Deseas pasar…

-Bueno, sí, gracias.

* * *

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama del peli azul observando unas fotografías que Kai había encontrado por allí y que el menos se rehusó a que las mirara pero al final el bicolor resultó victorioso.

-Realmente lucias extraño de niño –rio

-¿Extraño? Era muy adorable… -se cruzó de brazos y luego miro que Kai reía- ¡No me digas que no te tomaron fotos desnudo! –le arranchó la fotografía

-No… en realidad, nunca me tomaron fotografías para algún álbum familiar… Solo algunas pero las quemé hace mucho tiempo.

-Entiendo… igual, debiste haber sido lindo de niño… -sonrojado miró los ojos de Kai. Esos ojos amatistas lucían algo apagados con el paso de los días –Kai, ¿has estado durmiendo a tus horas?

-Si…

-Es que… luces algo, cansado. ¿Deseas que te haga unos masajes?

-¿Sabes hacerlo?

-Si… bueno… no realmente…-rio nerviosamente

-No vayas a romperme la espalda – se quitó la chaqueta de la escuela quedando en camisa, se echó boca abajo en la cama

-Seré cuidadoso- observó el cuerpo de Kai, su espalda era divina, su columna dibujaba bien el contorno desde su cuello hasta abajo. El peli azul se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirando a Kai y ya habían pasado unos segundos, sacudió su cabeza y colocó ambas manos en los hombros del bicolor haciendo que este soltara un suspiro al sentir el alivio- estas… tenso… -siguió frotando la espalda del chico pasando por su cintura, sus caderas…

-Ah…-Kai sintió un leve dolor

-¿Estás bien?-preocupado

-Si…es solo que… no te preocupes… -se levantó y se sentó al lado del peli azul, ambos se miraron fijamente

-Kai… yo… -sonrojado

-Tu… -lo miró alzando una ceja

-Tu... Tu…

-¿Yo?

-¿Es mi imaginación o hace mucho calor? –se echó aire con la mano pero Kai detuvo la mano del chico y ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente por un instante

-Yo también siento… mucho calor…-se desabrochó la camisa

-Mucho… -Takao estaba más rojo que nunca, la imagen que estaba frente a él era algo que jamás había imaginado. Kai estaba desabrochando su camisa y la dejaba completamente abierta dejando a la vista su pecho blanco, suave pero marcado con algunas cicatrices algo frescas, se preocupó mucho.

-Kinomiya…-Kai tomó la mano de Takao y lo jaló hacia él y poco, con la otra mano tomó el rostro del menos y se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que el espacio entre sus labios se acortó por completo juntándose en un beso suave que poco a poco fue llenándose de pasión. Las manos del menor se posaron en el estómago del ruso-japonés y luego fueron dirigiéndose a la espalda del chico. Takao pudo sentir unas cicatrices en la espalda del mayor, pero no le importó, seguía acariciando esa suave piel marcada por la vida. Intentó acariciar suavemente a Kai debido a que sentía las cicatrices aún húmedas. Kai pegó a Takao a su cuerpo abrazándolo. No quería que ese momento acabe jamás, se sentía amado y sentía que podía amar. La camisa del mayor fue al suelo en algún momento. El ruso-japonés empezó a quitarle la chaqueta al menor además de desabrochar suavemente la camisa de este y sacándosela, tirándola a un lado. Rompieron el beso para mirarse, ambos tenían el torso desnudo, la piel morena de Takao era suave, Kai deseo tener la piel sin cicatrices así dejaría de sentirse avergonzado por tenerlas y habérselas mostrado al japonés. El mayor fue colocando a Takao poco a poco echado en la cama lentamente, el menor optó por seguir adelante, sin oponer resistencia. Ambos se veían fijamente, sus ojos brillaban debido al éxtasis del momento. Se unieron una vez más en otro beso, esta vez sin nada de pudor mordiendo sus labios y saboreando lentamente el cuello del otro. Primero Kai empezó a besar apasionadamente el cuello de Takao, bajando por su pecho lamiendo sus pezones y mordiéndolos suavemente, luego volvió a la piel cálida del cuello para luego volver a sus labios. Takao se aferró con ambas piernas a la cintura del bicolor atrayéndolo a él, mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de kai mientras este le besaba el cuello.

-¡TAKAO! ESTOY EN CASA-una voz retumbó

-Es mi abuelo-sonrojado Takao no sabía qué hacer, se escuchaban pasos que se acercaban. Kai tomó sus prendas y corrió hacia un armario.

-Pequeño, ¿cómo estás? ¿Ya almorzaste?

-No… -rio nervioso

-Entonces iré calentando la cena que te dejé preparada

-Está bien… ahorita salgo, recién he llegado

-Ya me di cuenta, aún sigues con el uniforme veo que te estabas cambiando –observó que las prendas del menor estaban regadas por el piso- ponte la ropa y ven a almorzar… no te metas a la cama nuevamente-observó la cama algo revuelta-…es temprano aun… has tus tareas…

-Si abuelo-sonrojado observó al anciano retirarse de su habitación. Cuando no había moros en la costa Kai salió aun con el torso desnudo.

-Yo…creo que tengo que irme-no lo miraba a los ojos por la vergüenza que acababan de pasar

-Si… además llegarás tarde y tu abuelo puede enfadarse-observó el reloj-Mientras distraigo a mi abuelo sales corriendo

-Está bien…

Ambos salieron pero Takao entro al comedor, su abuelo arreglaba las cosas para comer.

-Takao, ayúdame con los platos

-Está bien… -observaba que su abuelo entraba a la cocina para llevar más cosas y le dio una señal a Kai para que saliera. El bicolor obedeció y salió rápidamente. Afortunadamente nadie supo que estaba allí

-Espero te agrade el almuerzo, hice uno de tus platillos favoritos

-Gracias abuelo… -se sentaban en la mesa y almorzaban

* * *

Kai caminó por la calle. _"De que querrá hablar ese tipo"_ pensó _"si habla mal de Takao juro que no soportaré y lo golpearé, aunque de repente quiere disculparse por lo que ocurrió"._ Llegó a la escuela y al frente de la puerta ya cerrada estaba el pelirrojo con los brazos cruzados, aún tenía el uniforme puesto y se le veía tranquilo.

-Llegaste…

-Se me hizo tarde…

-Seguro estabas con Takao… ustedes dos son iguales… El día que ambos lo llevamos a la pastelería nueva me dejo esperando en el centro comercial

-¿uh? ¿Él y tú se vieron ese día?

-No te lo contó…-rio de lado

-No, me comentó que iría a ayudarle a su abuelo… a hacer unas compras…

-No sabía que yo era su abuelo-rio aún más

-Me dejo esperando… y luego, dejo que lo besara… pero –lo miró con odio y luego pasó a una mirada de calma- luego me dejó por ti…pero… sé que volverá a mi lado…-rio y levantó una mano. Detrás de los arbustos salieron Boris y sus amigos.

-Hola Kai…

-¿Qué quieres Ivanov?

-Pues… vengarme… Hiwatari…

-Vengarnos por defender a los chicos… por las palizas que nos has dado alguna vez en nuestras vidas-dijo Garland

-Cuatro contra uno… eso si es trabajar sucio –rio

-Pues… en la guerra y el amor, todo vale Hiwatari-dijo Kuznetzov. Kai no pudo sentir más que una fuerte mano colocando un pañuelo en su rostro. Olfateó algo extraño que penetró hasta su cerebro haciendo que poco a poco pierda la conciencia.

* * *

Era una habitación algo obscura, un almacén enorme y abandonado, intentó moverse pero sus manos estaban atadas con unos grilletes con cadenas a la pared. Pudo observar las herramientas con las que habían construido esas esposas a sus pies, además de que el metal era nuevo a comparación de todo el lugar, supuso que recién lo acababan de hacer. Todo estaba en silencio, la luz era un foco pequeño para todo el enorme lugar lleno de cajas de cartón y madera, además había papeles regados por muchos lugares.

-¿Despertaste muñeca? –una voz retumbó haciendo un eco vacío en el lugar.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-No te responderemos… -Yuriy salía entre las cajas en conjunto a los otros chicos quienes tenían unas varas de madera gruesa en sus manos, Yuriy tenía una de metal. Kai miró las herramientas –Creo que te estarás preguntando para que sirve esto… -sonrió con maldad- pues… déjame mostrártelo querido Kai-el pelirrojo le dio con la vara de metal fuertemente en un hombro haciendo que Kai se mordiera el labio inferior para ahogar el grito-así que eres fuerte…

-Pues… no eres más fuerte ni listo que nosotros… -los otros 3 chicos empezaron a golpearlo con las varas de madera en el estómago, brazos y piernas, pero tuvieron cuidado de no lastimarle el rostro

-Chicos, cuidado con el rostro…que Kai es muy especial… quiero verlo bien todo el momento…-el pelirrojo observaba los gestos de dolor del bicolor sintiendo un placer inexplicable. Podía verse la ropa pegada al cuerpo del muchacho además de que empezaba a teñirse de sangre debido a que la piel se reventaba por partes. Dejaron de golpearlo y Kai quedo inmóvil, tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro oculto para que no lo golpearan muy fuerte además de las piernas encogidas hacia él para cubrirse

-¿Tienes miedo?...-sonrió sádicamente Ivanov- Pues no temas… poco a poco se te irá el miedo…aunque antes, supongo te asustaremos un poco más…

-Ya no soporto más…-dijo Boris-…hagámoslo de una vez… -sacó una navaja y se acercó al ruso-japonés

-Espera…déjame hacerlo primero-sonrió Yuriy- Sergei sujétalo de las piernas y que no se suelte

-Está bien…-sonrió malévolamente sujetándolo de ambas piernas

-El dolor que me hiciste sentir por Takao, te lo haré pagar y el doble… -lo miró con odio mientras empezaba a cortar la camisa de Kai por los botones pero sin desabrocharlos, sino con la navaja. Luego cortó el botón del pantalón y se lo fue quitando dejando al chico atado en ropa interior

-Qué lindo cuerpo Kai… ¿Por qué tantas marcas? –preguntó Garland

-Seguro lo golpea su abuelo el demente… -Boris respondió- Esperen –rio- no solo tiene marcas… ¿eres masoquista?... –Kai se quedaba quieto sin responder- O te violaron… -acariciaba la piel del chico pasando sus dedos por varias marcas de mordidas en su pecho

-Espera… déjame tocarlo primero… -el pelirrojo empezó a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo del ruso-japonés y se detuvo en los pezones de este- están duros… ¿Estás excitado? -todos rieron- tus deseos son ordenes-empezó a lamer el lado izquierdo del pecho de Kai, sintió el corazón del chico latir muy fuerte, lucía aterrado.

-¿Te quedaste sin habla? ¿Dónde está el Kai Hiwatari que nos retaba?-Boris le escupió en la cara

-¿Puedo? –Garland se mostraba algo excitado

-Vamos… no preguntes, será nuestra perra el día de hoy –rio el pelirrojo y todos rieron. Yuriy seguía pasando su lengua por el pecho del chico y Garland por el otro lado mientras arañaba ambas piernas del muchacho dejando marcas en sus ya lastimadas extremidades debido a los golpes que había recibido enantes

-No sigan…-susurró Kai casi sin ser escuchado

-¿Qué dices? ¿Dijiste que sigamos? –Boris sonreía mientras empezaba a sacar su miembro y colocarlo en frente del chico bicolor- mételo en tu boca…y no se te ocurra morder o le haremos lo mismo a tu pequeño amiguito peli azul- Kai abrió los ojos al escuchar la amenaza, observó la hombría del peli lavanda delante de él- sé que es grande, pero vamos, seguro ya has introducido más de estas cosas en tu boca…sobre todo cuando era niño –rio- recuerda… o eres tu…o es tu amigo… -kai abrió la boca cerrando los ojos y dejó que Boris introdujera su miembro en él, empezó a embestir mientras tomaba al chico por los cabellos, fue en un vaivén muy rápido haciendo que la cabeza del bicolor se golpeara contra la pared varias veces pero sin importarle siguió con su trabajo. Por otro lado Yuriy le retiró las prendas de abajo a su víctima y Sergei mientras sostenía las piernas empezó a probar al ruso-japonés. El pelirrojo y Garland se concentraban en el cuerpo del muchacho arañándolo y mordiéndolo dejando rastros leves de sangre mientras Sergei lo mordía y lastimaba en su miembro. Boris se introdujo de golpe hasta el fondo de la garganta del bicolor y se quedó inmóvil. Kai no podía respirar, lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Tocía mientras sentía el dolor en su cuerpo y el miedo en su alma hasta que el peli lavanda salió de él dejando a un Kai sin respiración intentando reponerse.

-Oh…el pequeño Kai está llorando-el pelirrojo observó al bicolor y luego fue directamente frente a frente-¿necesitas más cariño? –acercó sus labios al chico que intentó voltear la cabeza pero Boris lo sostuvo y Yuriy logró besarlo introduciendo su lengua y mordiendo sus labios haciendo que sangrara un poco-…besas bien Hiwatari… creo que debí fijarme en ti antes que en la basura de tu amigo, ese chico tan desconsiderado…después de todo lo que hice por él… tu aceptas todo… y te dejas-rieron todos- creo que es mi turno…

* * *

Después de usar la boca de Kai para satisfacer las necesidades de Yuriy, Sergei y Garland, los cuatro chicos decidieron probar algo

-Kai… creo que –Yuriy miró las comisuras de los labios del muchacho- creo que fuimos muy grandecitos para ti- ambos lados tenían sangre, se habían rasgado debido a la brusquedad y grandeza de ellos que en realidad eran mucho más altos que Kai-veamos… cuantos puedes soportar-el pelirrojo llamó a Kuznetzov con el dedo

-¿Los dos al mismo tiempo? –Garland se sintió extraño cuando los dos chicos se pararon frente al rostro de Kai. Jamás había visto esas cosas, además el bicolor lucía sin el brillo normal de sus ojos, cansado y con los labios rasgados, hasta él sintió algo de lástima.

-Si podrá –afirmó Boris- es toda una puta-volvió a escupirle a lo que Kai lo miró con odio- no me mires así idiota-le dio un golpe con el puño en el rostro rompiéndole el labio inferior- jajaja así si entrarán hasta tres…

-Esto es por el dolor que nos has hecho sentir… -Yuriy se acercó a los labios de Kai y le dio un suave beso luego se levantó y acomodó. Ambos chicos introdujeron la punta de sus miembros en la boca del bicolor haciendo fuerza para igualar, pero casi fue en vano

-Abre esa maldita boca Hiwatari

-AH-Kai dio un grito al sentir a Garland pisar su miembro con brusquedad pero el grito fue ahogado cuando sintió que dos trozos de carne se introducían hasta el fondo de su garganta ocasionándole desgarros internos y que ambos lados de sus labios se rompieran un poco más. Los chicos empezaron a moverse rápidamente, Kai solo derramaba más lágrimas al sentirse asfixiado. Ambos chicos se corrieron en la boca del bicolor casi al mismo tiempo haciendo que este se atorara y al salir de la boca de este, y terminaron de correrse en su rostro, el líquido se esparció chorreando

-No seas sucia muñeca, no se habla con la boca llena-recogió el líquido regado por el pecho de Kai entre sus dedos y los introdujo en la boca del bicolor-…acábate toda tu cena… que hay muchas niñas que se mueren de hambre

-Eso si fue sucio Boris-dijo Garland observando algo arrepentido todo

-Pero si Kai es sinónimo de suciedad-rio el pelirrojo

Kai había perdido mucha sangre además de estar agotado de tanto llorar, no sabía cuánto rato había pasado desde que empezaron a hacer eso, solo sabía que estaba haciendo frío, así que supuso era de noche o tal vez estaba quedándose sin sangre.

-Terminemos con esto… -dijo Sergei soltando las piernas de Kai, con lo cual no se movió por la debilidad que sentía. Los cuatro chicos sujetaron a Kai mientras sacaban sus brazos de los grilletes, los cuales habían cortado sus muñecas de tanta presión además porque Kai al inicio intentaba salir sin importar cortar su propia piel.

Cada uno sujetó al chico de una extremidad, Garland y Yuriy de las superiores y Boris y Sergei de las inferiores. Lo movieron un poco acomodándolo y abriéndole las piernas. La posición terminó siendo Boris quien abrazaba por la espalda a Kai, ambos sentados en el suelo, el peli lavanda tenia ambas piernas abiertas y el bicolor entre ellas dándole la espalda. Yuriy estaba entre las piernas del bicolor, Sergei a un lado sujetándolo de ambos brazos y Garland se preocupaba de ser quien lo sujetara en caso de que decidiera patear o moverse mucho.

-Veamos que tienes acá…-el pelirrojo abrió las piernas del bicolor-…creo que ya has sido usado varias veces-rio-… así que será menos doloroso para ti…aunque veo que tienes algunas marcas-chupó su propio dedo y lo introdujo en la entrada del menor de ellos.

-Ah…no…-volvió a recobrar la conciencia encontrándose en una nueva posición, sintió dolor, humillación-…no sigan por favor…

-Creo que ya estás listo-dijo después de mover en círculos su dedo y de introducir otro dentro de la cavidad

-No…por…fa…-no pudo decir más, sintió un inmenso dolor cuando Yuriy se introdujo en el hasta el fondo. Colocó una pierna del bicolor en su hombro para abrirlo aún más mientras que Sergei se acercaba por un lado y le introducía su miembro por el mismo lugar que el pelirrojo ocasionando un notorio desgarro. Ambos se movían jadeando. Garland no pudo más y usó la boca de Kai para satisfacer sus necesidades.

-Creo que solo estoy de espectador-dijo Boris-… nunca me ha gustado eso, veamos si soportas a uno más- alzó un poco a Kai y por la posición en la que estaban le fue fácil entrar en él- ah… estas tan estrecho Hiwatari…-empezó con los movimientos más rápidos desgarrándolo aún más

Después de un rato se detuvieron antes de correrse, se levantaron dejando a Kai echado en el suelo y empezaron a hacerlo en su rostro dejándolo completamente manchado de blanco y rojo, por la sangre

-Eso fue algo inimaginable… -rio Garland, al parecer ya se había acostumbrado aunque al inicio era el único que repetía "Es una mala idea"

-Te dije… jamás nos arrepentiremos de esto-dijo el pelirrojo

-Pero… ¿Qué hacemos con él? –Boris preguntó

-Pues… yo quiero matarlo ahora mismo… -miró a Kai

-Lo haremos sufrir mientras lo matamos…-rio el peli lavanda

-Pero… ¿cómo lo matamos?-preguntó el rubio más alto

-Pues… ¿lo matamos y lo volvemos a violar?

-No seas sucio, Boris… -asqueado Garland- eso si es retorcido…

-Más que esto…no…

-Entonces, lo violamos y lo matamos… ¿en ese orden?

-Creo que ya perdió la gracia usarlo nuevamente… prefiero quedarme con esta imagen en mi mente y ahora matarlo… -sacó una cuchilla- aunque tal vez violarlo mientras se desangra no es tan mala idea…

-Eso me agrada más –rio Boris

-…-Kai empezó a moverse lentamente intentando sentarse aunque le dolía muchísimo el cuerpo

-Aún tiene fuerzas- el peli gris dijo

-¿Aún quieres más?-Boris observó

-Silencio…-dijo Yuriy a modo de orden, ver a Kai asustado e intento huir sin lograr hacerlo ni un centímetro le hizo sentir algo de lástima- quiero preguntarle algo… -todos guardaron silencio- Kai… ¿Realmente lo hiciste con Takao?

-N…no…-susurró con dolor y la garganta seca. Yuriy sintió menos ira de la que sentía antes, empezó a pensar claramente en el porqué de sus acciones en ese día, antes jamás se hubiera imaginado haber hecho esto, pero el odio, los celos, todo lo embriagaba, no pensó claramente, ahora se sentía arrepentido… Pero era muy tarde.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas marcas en el cuerpo?-intentó no pensar en eso y cambió de tema

-Todo…esto que me hicieron… ¿fue por Takao?-Kai no podía creerlo realmente, eran ¿Celos? ¿Por celos llegaron a cometer semejante atrocidad? Y los otros tres monstruos ¿solo actuaron como animales buscando venganza?

-SI-gritó Boris contestando la pregunta que claramente no iba para él-…y por toda la vergüenza que nos hiciste pasar al "salvarlo" tantas veces-con sarcasmo

-Silencio…-susurró Yuriy con ira- Kai… respóndeme, ¿Por qué tienes tantas marcas en el cuerpo?- ahora realmente se sentía interesado por saber la respuesta, Kai pasó de ser un juguete sexual a ser un ser humano con temores y un pasado tal vez triste.

Kai guardó silencio. Yuriy lo miro fijamente y se agachó a la altura de este. Cambió su actitud malvada por una de misericordia. Pero era muy tarde.

-Es verdad…que… ¿abusaron de ti cuando eras niño? –su voz tembló, no quería hacer esta pregunta, pero realmente quería saberlo… Si es que "si" era la respuesta, se iba a sentir un completo monstruo cegado por la envidia. Si era "no" podría de una manera u otra dormir en paz… Aunque… era muy tarde.

Kai no sabía cómo el pelirrojo se había enterado de eso, estaba avergonzado porque alguien más sepa de su vida privada, enfurecido, pero también sentía temor al recordar todo lo que ocurrió cuando era niño.

-Lo leímos en tu expediente… -Yuriy sintió algo de pena en su interior. Al ver fijamente los ojos del bicolor solo pudo observar un niño asustado cuando este huyó la mirada, y en sí mismo vio reflejado a un monstruo, sintió remordimiento pero ya era muy tarde - fuimos a averiguar tu dirección y leímos muchas cosas a cerca de ti… tu padre –se le cortó la voz-... ¿Cómo se llamaba la abadía donde vivías?

-Abadía Valkov…-susurró huyendo a la mirada de hielo que tenía en frente y que ahora le aterraba

Yuriy abrió los ojos de golpe. Realmente no podía creerlo, Kai y el habían vivido en la misma abadía sin saberlo. No recordaba bien su pasado en ese obscuro lugar, solo recordaba que el maltrato era algo de cada día.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

* * *

Los pasillos eran oscuros, fríos, pareciera que esa construcción no albergaba vida, pero era todo lo contrario, dentro había muchos niños, pero no jugaban ni reían, entrenaban duramente en manos de unos oscuros monjes. Los niños muchas veces eran sometidos a pruebas que pocos adultos podrían soportar, los adoctrinaban, de una manera les lavaban el cerebro, los torturaban física y psicológicamente para crear soldados fuertes.

Era un día frío un niño pelirrojo intentó huir del lugar, harto de las torturas que le causaron hipotermia meses anteriores, ya recuperado de salud intentó huir. Corrió por los oscuros pasadizos, tropezaba con piedras pero no se rendía, tenía que salir de allí.

Se detuvo un instante escuchaba unas voces y observó lo que parecía la sombra de dos hombres cerca de él. Sintió curiosidad por un instante, pero quería salir, intentó correr hacia otro lado pero escuchó una tercera voz que pertenecía a un niño, en medio de ellos había un niño tal vez uno o dos años menor que él. Lo que vio era algo que jamás había visto, no comprendía muy bien lo que estaban haciendo esos sujetos, observó que el niño lloraba e intentaba soltarse del agarre de uno de ellos mientras el otro lo observaba y acariciaba indecentemente. El pelirrojo se sonrojó al ver la escena, no podía ver el rostro del niño ya que la luz que iluminaba el lugar era pobre, además podía ver que uno de ellos tenía la mano sobre la boca del pequeño para silenciar cualquier grito mientras que con la otra lo sujetaba de ambas muñecas para facilitar el trabajo del otro hombre.

Sintió ira al ver la desesperación en los gemidos del niño, además pudo observar el reflejo de la luz en las lágrimas del menor. Sintió que debía ir hacia ese lugar y ayudarle pero estaba seguro de que él terminaría como aquel niño. Tuvo miedo, retrocedió y salió corriendo hacia otro pasadizo pero chocó contra una pared lo cual hizo que callera e hiciera ruido en ese lugar silencioso. Un eco resonó en los pasillos y paso seguido unos hombres se acercaron al niño pelirrojo. Uno de ellos sostenía al otro niño, el otro veía con una sonrisa retorcida a la pequeña criatura que acababan de encontrar en aquel lugar.

-¿Te perdiste? –el hombre acercó su mano al rostro del niño, el pelirrojo pudo reconocer unos cabellos púrpuras. El otro hombre tenía los cabellos oscuros, negros como la noche – ¿Estas bien?- Yuriy no respondió –Respóndeme –acarició el rostro del niño y sus labios-… ¿Estas asustado?-rio nuevamente al observar los ojos del pelirrojo clavados en la mirada de ese hombre y luego intentando ver al niño que tenían capturado- pues…no temas, vamos a jugar los cuatro, ¿Quieres jugar? Si juegas con nosotros… te daré un dulce…

-¿Dul…ce?-como todo niño sintió una leve debilidad por algo dulce, solo unas pocas veces había probado algo dulce en ese lugar.

-Si…-le enseño un chupetín- tómalo…-desenvolvió el chupete y se lo colocó a la altura de la boca-…abre la boca…-el pelirrojo observó el dulce y abrió la boca, el hombre metió el dulce en esa pequeña cavidad- ahora…ciérrala…-el pelirrojo hizo lo que este le dijo, el hombre empezó a mover el chupetín dentro de la boca del niño

-Gracias señor-se alejó con el chupetín en la boca e intentó salir de ese lugar

-¿A dónde vas? ¿No deseas jugar?

-No… tengo algo que hacer… algo urgente…-intentó salir pero el otro hombre lo sostuvo de las manos

-Nos estabas espiando… no te irás tan fácilmente… -lo sostuvo con brusquedad

-Suélteme, me está lastimando…

-No hasta que juegues con nosotros un rato… Creo que Kai también quiere jugar… ¿No es así Kai?

* * *

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

* * *

-Yo…-Agachó la mirada sintiendo piedad por el chico que estaba a sus pies. Además acababa de recordar todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche… _"No puedo creer que no recordara eso" _pensó mientras derramaba varias lágrimas

* * *

-**FLASH BACK-**

* * *

-Suéltenme-gritaba el pelirrojo mientras sentía que unas manos grandes invadían su cuerpo

-No te dolerá si te quedas quieto…-susurró el hombre de cabellos negros lamiendo la oreja del niño-Mira a Kai, está que se mueve y le está doliendo…

-No me toque… -intentaba soltarse del agarre mientras veía que el otro chico gritaba de dolor mientras el hombre de cabellos morados lo penetraba fuertemente en el suelo

-Silencio…-se detuvo el hombre de cabellos morados, que era mayor que el otro-… hagamos algo interesante… -se acercó al pelirrojo dejando al otro niño en el suelo, agotado y llorando- Si haces lo que estaba haciendo con Kai… pues, te dejaremos libre…

-Pero…le dolerá…

-Pero a ti no te dolerá…-rio- eres tu…o es él… es parte del entrenamiento… tu o un compañero…

El pelirrojo vio al otro niño, sus enormes ojos amatistas suplicaban que no lo hiciera pero realmente él no quería que esos hombres le hicieran sentir ese dolor.

-Pueden quedarse con él… déjenme ir…no le diré nada a nadie…

-¿Realmente deseas eso?-rio el hombre mayor

-Si…

-Eres un niño muy cobarde Yuriy Ivanov… -dio un paso al lado dejando libre el lugar de salida para el pelirrojo-hoy estoy feliz… así que te daré la opción de escapar…pero si dices una sola palabra a un adulto o a alguien de lo que viste hoy… créeme que te irá peor de lo que puede haberte ido antes… o de lo que pudo haberte ido hoy-dejando el lugar de salida libre hacia otro lugar donde había más luz- huiras por ti… o prefieres enfrentar este dolor compartido… -rio-…tú decides…

* * *

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

* * *

-Ese día…te dejé en manos de esos dos hombres-varias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras miraba sus manos-…pude salvarte… pude… ayudarte… pude compartir el dolor contigo… así no sentías todo ese peso tu solo… pero… fui cobarde

-No sientas lástima de esta perra…-gritó Boris sacándolo de sus pensamientos-…tu no tuviste la culpa Ivanov

-No puedo creerlo… hemos sido criados juntos…-susurro Yuriy soltando el arma que tenía en las manos, una cuchilla

-Pero… tú y el son diferentes-dijo Boris-él es una perra… algo para usar… y desechar… además te quitó a Takao

-Si no lo matamos, puede delatarnos, además le harán pruebas y llegaran a saber que somos nosotros… -dijo Garland intentando hacer recapacitar a Yuriy por temor a ser descubierto.

-Si…-Yuriy intentó volver a su actitud malvada aunque le costaba, ahora intentaba ocultar su dolor con esa máscara falsa de ira, pero por dentro sentía remordimiento-…entonces Kai… será tu fin… además seguro te encanto que te violáramos-intentó reir- siempre andabas metido en problemas… supe que te hicieron eso en varias ocasiones, incluso jugaste sucio con tu padre…-sabía que no debía seguir hiriendo el alma del bicolor pero aun así siguió haciéndolo para endurecer la capa delgada de ira que le quedaba y ocultar la capa de remordimiento- siempre has sido un chico muy sucio…

Las palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Kai… se levantó y aún manchado tomó de un golpe la navaja de Yuriy, miró fijamente los ojos del pelirrojo

-**Eres…despreciable…** -lo miró con odio, rápidamente clavó el objeto punzocortante en la garganta de Garland, quien estaba más cerca, a parte de Yuriy, haciendo que empezara a desangrarse-**Me deshice de uno…ahora solo son tres-**rio de medio lado y miró hacia abajo**- Este es por ti…**

Sergei corrió y sostuvo a Garland entre sus brazos mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia que salía por su cuello. Garland empezó a temblar hasta que dejó de hacerlo quedando tieso empezando a enfriarse.

-Q…que hiciste-grito Boris asustado observando que su compañero desangrado- esperen…iré por ayuda…

**-No puedes salir… escuché como cerraron la puerta… con soldadura para que nadie entrara por un tiempo**…-les hizo recordar**- ustedes mismos cavaron su propia tumba…**

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?...-Sergei se levantó de donde estaba y corrió contra Kai golpeándolo muy fuerte pero Kai esquivó el golpe haciendo que el rubio cayera por la fuerza con la que había intentado impactarlo. A penas calló, incrustó la navaja en el cráneo de este rompiendo la cuchilla y dejándola dentro de su cabeza. Sergei yacía inmóvil en el suelo con un charco de sangre saliendo de su cabeza mientras los otros dos chicos observaban con algo de temor la escena.

-**Este también fue para ti…**-las luces empezaron a parpadear

-…Estas loco…-Boris caminó hacia atrás-… no puedo creer que hayas asesinado a Garland y Sergei…

-**Después de lo que me hicieron hoy… creería cualquier cosa…** **ahora si me disculpan saldré de aquí**-Kai fue por la ropa que le habían sacado sin remordimiento por lo que habia hecho

-No te iras vivo Hiwatari-gritó Boris mientras se lanzaba encima del bicolor- mataste a mis amigos…-su voz temblaba y derramó una lágrima de ira- eran mis mejores amigos…

**-Qué lástima…-**rio mientras pasaba por su mente la imagen de Boris corriendo hacia él en cámara lenta**_ "con esa velocidad puedo calcular todos tus movimientos"_**pensó el bicolor mientras tomaba rápidamente un pañuelo que había en el suelo, con este objeto le tapó la boca, era el mismo trapo que habían usado para dormirlo y llevarlo a ese lugar. Boris no tardo en desmayarse-**Ahora solo somos tú y yo**…- Kai observó a Yuriy. Las luces se apagaron por completo. El pelirrojo sintió miedo-** No te haré sufrir… tu muerte será rápida… además eras casi mi hermano, vivimos juntos prácticamente**- el pelirrojo sintió un golpe directo en su estómago y cayó de rodillas, no podía ver en la completa obscuridad, además la luna no estaba presente en esa noche-… No podrás ponerle un dedo encima a Takao… nunca más…** ya que ahora mismo morirás**-Yuriy sintió un aroma extraño en un trapo que era presionado en su rostro y desmayó-**tal vez tu no me recordaras, pero tu rostro cobarde se quedó impregnado en mi mente desde ese dia...**

* * *

_"Quería ayudarte ese día…pero fui cobarde… Discúlpame Kai… Realmente quería ayudarte, no quería verte mal, después de ese día apenas veía el color de tus cabellos me sentía culpable, apenas veía unos ojos como los tuyos sentía ira e impotencia. Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás, sé que pude haberte protegido… Y dos veces te he fallado, aquella vez te dejé en manos de esos dos hombres que abusaron de ti, y ahora mismo acabo de ser el que cometió el acto. Soy un monstruo. Me enamoré de Takao, pero realmente no me lo merezco, si el supiera como soy realmente me odiaría. Si supiera lo que hice me odiaría por completo. Siento lástima de mi completa ignorancia y falta de moral. Me tengo asco. Solo quisiera ver el brillo en los ojos de nuestro ángel peli azul. Sé que arrepentirme en este momento no cambiará las cosas, para las acciones de este tipo, no hay marcha atrás. Son huellas imborrables. Quisiera borrar mi existencia… o que la vida me diera otra oportunidad y no volver a repetir. Pero eso será imposible. De ahora en adelante, juro protegerte Kai… Juro proteger a Takao… Proteger a mis amigos. Me arrepiento desde el fondo del alma de todo lo que hice, y de lo que no hice esa vez. Ahora mismo sé que la vida me dará una oportunidad"_

* * *

-Mi cabeza-se levantó y olió un aroma a quemado, observó el lugar más iluminado que de costumbre, además de un fuerte calor-… ¿Boris? –observó que todo el lugar estaba lleno de un líquido y fuego _"Gasolina"_ pensó al sentir el olor, se levantó e intentó alejarse del fuego, vio dos cuerpos calcinados de lo que parecían dos jóvenes _"G-garland"_ sintió temor _"Ser…gei"_ observó el tamaño de los dos cuerpos y encajaban con los de sus compañeros, Boris estaba aún reconocible pero era muy tarde, parecía que había intentado salir corriendo pero no lo logró, el fuego lo ahogó ya que al estar de pie el humo lo asfixió rápidamente. El pelirrojo se agachó para no respirar el humo, intentó ver el lugar, pudo observar unas cajas a las que subió ya que aún faltaba incendiar esa parte. Observó una pequeña ventanilla a su lado, vio por afuera, era de madrugada, aún seguía obscuro pero podía verse que estaba empezando a amanecer, aproximadamente eran la de la madrugada. Se quitó la ropa para que no se encendiera en el fuego ya que estaba empapada de material inflamable, aunque sabía que su piel y cabello también lo estaban, tuvo la esperanza de que no se incendiaran tan rápido. En ese momento, su mejor idea fue abrir la ventana con un golpe fuerte, ya que el ambiente estaba muy denso, no podía respirar y sentía su piel empezando a arder. Pero fue todo lo contrario, esa idea fue la peor idea que pudo haber tenido. A penas dio un golpe fuerte al vidrio, este se quebró en mil pedazos cortando su mano, pero el dolor de esas heridas fue apagado por lo que siguió. El fuego salió por allí debido a que era el único lugar por el que podía desfogar toda esa presión. Calcinando su cuerpo casi al instante, cayó dentro de las llamas. Su cabello rojo fuego fue consumiéndose al igual que su cuerpo.

* * *

-**No soy un chico sucio…-**susurró mientras se alejaba de la escena macabra. Observó un auto solo en medio del lugar, dentro vio sus pertenencias, su mochila con libros y su cámara-Fotografía con una velocidad rápida, abrir diafragma, una película de un ISO 100…listo…-sonrió mientras retrocedía el rollo de la cámara análoga- … ver la forma del fuego congelada me hace pensar que a pesar de que el fuego sea algo indomable,** se puede domar…** -tenía trozos del cabello de Yuriy entre sus manos, lo guardó en una bolsa junto con los trozos de cabello de los otros chicos-… **Ahora si, a revelar algunas fotos…**

* * *

_**TERMINÉ! este capítulo me ha gustado porque mostre el lado humano del arrepentimiento de Yuriy, en realidad es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Beyblade, al inicio solo lo maté...sin que se arrepienta pero creo que ganó más peso arrepintiendose... **_

_**En el siguiente capítulo verán poco a poco como se va desenlazando... el siguiente es el penultimo... La historia se va quedando sin personajes... pero... ¿Que ocurrirá?**_

Hasta yo estoy emocionada con mi propia historia...

_**Poco a poco he perdido el temor de escribir este tipo de cosas... O_O ya no me da tanta verguenza... escribirlas... pero releerlas no puedo xDDD aun me da verguenza leer...que extraño... Tal vez un ente me posee al escribir esto...**_

_**Bueno, amantes del gore... el siguiente capítulo creo que no tendra mucho gore que digamos... este tuvo mas rape... (que de por cierto me da ira este tipo de cosas...sobre todo cuando son grupos, que cobardes realmente!) No quise describir lo que pasó con Kai despues de que Yuriy lo dejara solo porque seria horrible...basta con 1 vez escribirlo en capitulos anteriores no lo haré mas D: no tiene motivo, ya imaginense cualquier cosa, yo no quiero imaginarlo!**_


	11. Sentimientos

_**Este capítulo consolida a mi pareja favorita... KAI x TAKAO...**_

_**Advertencias: lemon, muerte.**_

_**BEYBLADE NO ME PERTENECE Y TAMPOCO A TI!**_

_**ES EL CAPÍTULO 11! :D PASENLA BIEN... ES EL PENULTIMO CAPÍTULO...NO DIRÉ MAS! A LEER!**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11 – sentimientos

* * *

Tres cuerpos calcinados fueron hallados en un almacén abandonado, pareció un suicidio grupal debido a una secta satánica, aún no se reconoce a quien pertenecen los cadáveres pero se puede saber que eran jóvenes entre 17 y 20 años. Uno de los cuerpos está irreconocible pero aún respira, los médicos debaten a cerca de dejarlo con vida o aplicar la eutanasia. Esperemos pronto descubrir más de este macabro caso.

El canal fue cambiado

-Ver esto me hace sentir miserable, me deprime- habló el anciano- Takao, tienes que cuidarte mucho, la inseguridad ciudadana está peor cada día, no llegues tarde y… no te metas en ritos satánicos

-Abuelo, jamás haría eso… -terminó de tomar su desayuno- se me hace tarde, además ver noticias me quita el apetito… me retiro…-se levantó y salió hacia su escuela despidiéndose de su abuelo

* * *

El bicolor despertaba en su alcoba. Había tenido un sueño, más bien, un recuerdo…

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

* * *

-Estoy harto de esto… desearía poder olvidarlo todo…-gritaba en su cuarto después de haber recibido un golpe muy fuerte por parte de su abuelo ya que lo vio besando a otro muchacho en el jardín-… desearía que se muriera y me dejara en paz… y si no se muere, olvidar toda mi vida…empezar desde cero…-lloraba de impotencia y le vino una idea a la mente. Era de noche, caminó a obscuras por los pasillos y entró a la enorme biblioteca que tenía-… donde esta…-buscaba un libro en particular hasta que lo encontró-…ritos…satánicos… -susurró-…está en latín… -observó el libro, felizmente sabía muchos idiomas incluyendo el latín-… -abrió en una página y frente a él había un ritual para invocar a un demonio-…-lo leyó y optó por hacer todo lo que decía… compro las velas negras, cubrió su habitación con telas obscuras, candelabros además de dormir a varios animales que encontró y colocarlos dentro de un antiguo símbolo-… espero funcione- realmente estaba desesperado… después de realizar el rito… supo que jamás saldría de ese círculo

-Solo debes ofrecerme almas… asesinarlas en mi nombre… mientras más lazos tengas con esas personas que matas… más fuerte me pondré… y pronto te cumpliré la promesa…

-Almas… ¿asesinar personas?...

-Si realmente deseas olvidar todo lo que te ocurrió… debes hacerlo-desapareció

* * *

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

* * *

"Más lazos" pensó "lazos" esa palabra quedaba grabada en su mente. Abrió los ojos "Si asesino a Kinomiya… olvidaré todo… todo mi pasado… estoy seguro"

* * *

En la escuela recién empezaba un nuevo día.

-Realmente estoy enamorado de Kai-susurro Takao a su amigo

-De eso no hay duda… -el rubio sonreía sonrojado después de haber escuchado nuevamente la anécdota de la cita de los dos muchachos- me gustaría encontrar a alguien de quien enamorarme-susurró algo triste-…algún día llegará mi día, por ahora estoy bien solo- observó el reloj-… te has dado cuenta que cada vez somos menos en el salón… -susurró mientras observaba el aula casi vacía- ya van a empezar las clases y varios de nuestros compañeros no llegan, además de que varios han sido declarados desaparecidos.

-Si… en realidad me preocupa mucho, es sospechoso que la mayoría de personas que desaparecen estén en nuestro salón. ¿Crees que algún maestro o algún compañero sea el asesino?

-Takao…hay algo que deseo hablar contigo… saliendo de la escuela…pero promete escucharme hasta que termine de decírtelo todo… he estado pensando mucho en esto… Al inicio creí que estaba loco por pensar en lo que te diré pero poco a poco me doy cuenta de que tal vez este en lo cierto.

-Está bien Max…seré todo oídos… Pero, ¿no me dirás que eres el asesino y me matarás luego?

-No-rio- no te preocupes… no soy el asesino…

* * *

Ese día, Kai no asistió a clases. El aula tenía muchos asientos vacíos y estaba más callada que de costumbre sin los chicos ruidosos. Los maestros se veían incomodos al entrar al salón ya que hacer clases con pocos alumnos no era lo mismo. Era hora de salida, todos salieron temprano ya que hubo una reunión urgente para los maestros proclamada por el director para evaluar la situación, además que los padres de familia de varios de los chicos desaparecidos habían ido. Incluso un tío lejano de Rei viajó hasta Japón para que se haga justicia por el caso de su sobrino. Los padres de Giancarlo y Oliver también viajaron, muy tristes debido a la desaparición de sus hijos. Los padres de Garland fueron a intentar buscar a su hijo a la escuela debido a que no había aparecido desde una noche anterior. Una mujer alemana se presentó como la madre de Ralph, también preocupada debido a que su hijo la llamaba diariamente y se había intentado comunicar con él pero no sabía nada.

* * *

Takao y Max salieron temprano de la escuela, ambos se sentían solos, Brooklyn se había cambiado de escuela debido a que le aterraba seguir allí y ser el siguiente en desaparecer, incluso varios padres habían sacado a sus hijos de la escuela, habían cerrado otras instituciones más diciendo que había un asesino en serie que desaparecía jóvenes. Takao y Max salieron a caminar al centro comercial para distraerse un rato, Takao no pudo evitar preocuparse al recordar a Yuriy, al ver los algodones de azúcar. Inmediatamente pensó en Kai.

-Creo que iré a visitar a Kai…-dijo Takao- Realmente estoy preocupado, ¿si algo mal le pasó? Hoy no vino a clases…

-Espera-lo detuvo el rubio del brazo cuando el peli azul se levantó de la nada e intentó correr hacia la casa del bicolor.

-¿Qué ocurre? -recordó- tu querías hablar conmigo… está bien… hablemos-sonrió el peli azul- Kai seguro está bien… eso espero… igual iré a verlo después… si deseas puedes acompañarme Max, su casa es bellísima

-Es de… Kai…-agachó la cabeza-… mejor reunámonos en otro lugar… en mi casa…vamos… por favor, realmente necesito hablar contigo urgentemente-ambos chicos salieron hacia la casa del rubio.

* * *

-Buenas tardes Max-su padre saludó- veo que trajiste a un amigo

-Buenas tardes señor-saludó el peli azul- Soy Takao Kinomiya

-Estás en tu casa Takao, siéntete cómodo, si gustan les traigo algo de comer mientras preparo el almuerzo, si deseas te puedes quedarte a almorzar

-Gracias realmente…

-Iremos a mi cuarto, no te preocupes, llámanos para el almuerzo, llevaré unas galletas de la alacena-dijo el rubio mientras iba hacia la cocina y sacaba un frasco con galletas de chispas de chocolate mientras era seguido por su amigo para luego irse juntos al cuarto

-Bien chicos… luego les llamo para almorzar…-el hombre siguió en la cocina-…tu madre no tardará en llegar…

* * *

Los dos chicos entraron a la habitación del rubio. Era grande para ser una habitación promedio, pero no tan grande como la de Kai. Al lado de la habitación de Kai ni una habitación era grande. Takao se sentó en la cama y Max movió un sillón cerca de él, se sentó y abrió el frasco de galletas

-¿Galletas?

-Claro-tomó un par para luego empezar a comerlas lentamente. Hubo un silencio largo. Ninguno hablo- Y… de que… ibas a hablarme…

-Bueno… dime, ¿Realmente amas a Kai?

-Si… ya te lo dije, realmente estoy enamorado de Kai… cuando estoy a su lado, se siente extraño, diferente, solo quiero estar a su lado por más tiempo… y olvidarme del resto del mundo…-observó el rostro de preocupación de Max- ¿Sucede algo

-Estoy preocupado, a cerca de la desaparición de todos. Yuriy, Boris, Sergei, Garland, Oliver, Giancarlo, Hiromi, Kyo… todos desaparecieron… y a Rei lo asesinaron-lloró-… Es extraño… estoy seguro de que el asesino es alguien que está relacionado con la clase.

-¿Eres el asesino? –sintió miedo

-No… pero, creo que tengo una teoría a cerca de quien es el asesino…-susurró- ¿oíste la noticia? Encontraron 3 cuerpos calcinados… el 4to está vivo pero irreconocible… tiene entre 16 y 20 años. ¿Quiénes no fueron a clases hoy?

-Boris y sus amigos… y Yuriy-sintió escalofríos-…

-Sus descripciones en cuanto a altura encajan con ellos…

-No…no puede ser cierto…-derramó varias lágrimas-¿crees que debamos ir a ver a quien quedó vivo para salir de dudas?

-Rogaremos a los médicos…dudo que nos dejen hablar con el… dicen que está en coma.

-Debemos ir… -dijo el peli azul secándose las lágrimas- siento que debemos ir…

-Solo debo decirte algo más… creo que sé quien cometió todo esto… pero no quiero decírtelo… sin antes saber más acerca de ese chico que sobrevivió. Si no estuviera en coma, podría contarnos que ocurrió

-Vamos… rápidamente…el hospital no está lejos de aquí

* * *

Después de salir rápidamente sin que el padre de Max se diera cuenta de que no estaban en casa, corrieron hacia el hospital. Tomaron un camino rápido que atravesaba una tienda enorme donde había electrodomésticos y restaurantes de comida rápida. _"El estado del sobreviviente es crítico, ahora mismo están debatiendo sobre la eutanasia para evitar su sufrimiento, pero al parecer no pasará de esta noche"_. Llegaron al hospital apresurando el paso después de oír las noticias mientras pasaban por las vitrinas de televisores_. "Qué lástima que unos chicos tan jóvenes se metan en situaciones tan peligrosas" "Nadie ha ido a reconocer el cuerpo que ha sobrevivido" "Dicen que han reconocido el cuerpo de uno de los chicos, parece que tenía ascendencia rusa, además estaba en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas del país" "Dicen que en esa escuela ha habido desapariciones últimamente" "Sacaré a mi hijo de la escuela por un tiempo, tengo miedo que haya un psicópata suelto que asesine jóvenes" _Los dos amigos oían muchos comentarios por parte de varias personas que veían los televisores y conversaban a cerca de la noticia. Llegaron al hospital, enorme.

-Buenas tardes-Takao habló-… hemos venido a visitar al chico que fue encontrado en ese lugar abandonado

-No se admiten visitas al menos que sean familiares-contentó una mujer regordeta tras la ventanilla de atención

-Creemos que lo conocemos-dijo el rubio

-Lástima que esté en estado de coma…

-Por favor, déjenos entrar a verlo… sabemos que nadie ha venido a reconocerlo, si es quien creemos, es nuestro amigo… y queremos saber cómo está-derramó varias lágrimas

-No llores… está bien… esperen un rato… primero iremos a la morgue a reconocer los otros cuerpos… si logran reconocerlos, iremos con el chico que sobrevivió-la mujer se levantó y cruzó una puerta que dirigía a la parte de atrás: la morgue

-Max –abrazó a su amigo- espero que no sea alguien que conocemos…

-Es una técnica que uso-se secó las lágrimas-… no puedo llorar por alguien que no sé quién es…

-Eres…algo macabro…

-Jamás me han dicho eso…-sintieron que la puerta se abria y Max volvió a llorar-… Takao…no quiero que sea Boris…ni Yuriy…ni Sergei… Ni Garlerando…

-Garland-susurró nervioso

-Si…Garland-lloró el rubio

-Pasen por acá…-la mujer abrió la puerta-…pero créanme que lo que verán será algo horrible… cúbranse la boca con esto-les dio una mascarilla.

Ambos muchachos le hicieron caso, la mujer hizo lo mismo, se cubrió el rostro y entraron a un lugar oscuro. Había varias cajas cuadradas en las paredes, parecían archivadores pero mucho más grandes. Al medio habían camillas de metal y encima bultos cubiertos por telas blancas, manchadas con sangre. Sintieron un escalofrío enorme cuando un hombre delgado y alto se paró detrás de ellos

-Están por acá

Ambos temblaron al escuchar la voz, al voltear vieron al hombre quien les señaló tres camas tres bultos cubiertos.

-Este es el primero-destapó una de las sábanas y debajo había algo que parecía un trozo de carbón en forma de humano, Max no pudo seguir mirando y se retiró a un lado a punto de vomitar- les comentaron que iba a ser horrible… pues ustedes afirmaron que deseaban entrar…-se dispuso a tapar el cuerpo nuevamente

-No…-Takao sujeto la mano del hombre-… es… Sergei, estoy seguro…que es el… es su talla… es su contextura… es –una lágrima rodo de su mejilla- Es Sergei…

-Era-señaló el hombre- ahora es un cadáver calcinado…-rio macabramente-…disculpen mi humor negro

-Discúlpame Takao, no puedo verlo… me siento mal…-señaló Max con ahora lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas reales al saber que realmente eran sus compañeros los que estaban allí

-Este es el siguiente…-destapó el cuerpo-…aunque al encontrarlo estaba partido en dos… parece que se quebró ya que estuvo más tiempo expuesto al fuego. Su familia lo llegó a reconocer, tenían sus datos de dientes y sangre…

-No sé quién será-indicó Takao volteando la mirada, ya no deseaba estar allí- ¿Su familia estuvo acá?-imaginó a su hermano y su abuelo yendo a reconocer sus restos y fue algo horrible, el jamás hubiera imaginado que una familia tenga que ir a ver a su propio hijo en semejante forma. Lloró-¿Puedo saber su nombre?

-Garland Siebald

-No…-lloró-… no tenían por qué terminar así…-lloró mucho más el peli azul-… entonces si es Sergei… y el tercer cuerpo…es-el mismo se dirigió y destapó la sábana pero no sabía realmente si era Yuriy o Boris, ambos tenían una talla similar… Boris era por unos centímetros más alto que Yuriy, pero más ancho en contextura, aunque lo que veía no era más que un trozo de carne y huesos quemados realmente no podía saber quién era.

-Has reconocido a 2 de los chicos. El cuarto está irreconocible, en cuidados intensivos. ¿Desean ir a verlo? Yo los haré pasar.

-Gracias-se secó las lágrimas y se sintió mal por sus pensamientos _"Por favor, Yuriy debes estar vivo… no deseo que mueras… En este momento deseo que el cuerpo que esté frente a mi sea Boris… y me siento mal por pensar esto… Yuriy, por favor debes vivir"_ Fueron saliendo de la obscura habitación llevados por el hombre quien los hizo pasar después de un rato a la sala donde estaba un cuerpo envuelto en unos vendajes y conectado a unas máquinas

-Los dejaré, iré al otro lado del vidrio… -les dijo un médico encargado del cuidado del joven que estaba allí postrado en la cama- avísenme cualquier cosa

-Está bien-afirmó el rubio- gracias por permitirnos ver a nuestro amigo

La puerta se cerró tras de ellos quienes se acercaron con temor a la cama, lo único que observaron era un cuerpo totalmente envuelto, excepto por los ojos, que los tenía descubiertos pero cerrados, la piel que podía verse por esa abertura para que pudiera tener descubierta la vista, estaba calcinada, deformada, enrojecida, parecía cera derretida.

-Yuriy-el peli azul estaba seguro de que quien estaba en esa cama era el pelirrojo- perdóname… por no poder ayudarte en este momento-posó una mano acariciando las vendas que cubrían la cabeza y rostro de este ser irreconocible. El marcador del corazón cambió de un ritmo pausado a uno más rápido – ¿Yuriy, me escuchas?-el ser abrió los ojos, fríos como el hielo- Yuriy…-el ser lo observó fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos, al parecer quería hablar pero no podía, estaba sedado para que el dolor se fuera, además de que los tubos impedían que pudiera hablar-¿Quién fue? ¿Quién te hizo esto?-El corazón del pelirrojo empezó a palpitar más fuerte y rápido, volteó los ojos.

-Un médico…-grito el peli azul saliendo del cuarto- UN MEDICO-gritó mientras el rubio se quedaba frente al pelirrojo

-Fue…Kai…-susurró y el ser deforme volteó a mirarlo con lágrimas en los ojos, movió su cabeza en señal de "si"

-Despejen el área…-los médicos entraron y sacaron a los dos muchachos de allí.

* * *

-No puedo creer… Yuriy –lloró el peli azul-…el no merecía esto… nadie merece esto… no puedo creer que alguien haya hecho semejante crimen… es inimaginable… odio al ser que hizo esto… realmente lo odio…

-Takao…-Max lloró abrazando a su amigo. Rato después el médico salió del cuarto.

-Disculpen, no pudimos hacer nada… Pero, llegó a despertar… Parece que realmente quería decir algo ¿llegó a comunicarse con ustedes?

-No-respondió el peli azul- solo se despertó y nos miró… -con lágrimas en los ojos-quería comunicarse.

-Intentamos salvarlo ya que era el único testigo de quien puede haber sido el asesino. No fue un rito satánico. Intentaremos comunicarnos con sus padres.

-Quiero justicia para mi hijo-entró gritando una mujer de cabellos largos y plateados, de tez morena y apariencia hindú-…justicia para mi hijo…-llorando

-Señora, no puede entrar…

-El único sobreviviente de esa masacre fue el joven que estaba acá… Él podía contar todo, pero no lo salvaron-gritaba- ustedes son unos asesinos… Los encerraré a todos por oponerse a que se sepa la verdad. Seguro es una conspiración-gritaba mientras era sacada por unos hombres de seguridad- QUIERO JUSTICIA PARA GARLAND-la puerta se cerró

-Deberían ir a sus hogares, no se puede hacer nada. Ahora trabajaremos de mano a la policía y a los padres de los jóvenes asesinados

-¿Podemos ayudar?

-No Takao, mejor vámonos-sugirió el rubio

-Hazle caso a tu amigo-el doctor intervino- Vayan a sus casas

* * *

Ambos chicos salieron directo a sus hogares.

-Takao…

-Si Max…

-Creo que…

-¿?

-Tengo que irme a casa, mi padre me espera con el almuerzo…- se retiró rápidamente _"Tengo que investigar más... Estoy seguro de que Kai es el asesino… pero, ¿Por qué?... investigaré a cerca de su vida…"_ -corrió hacia su casa pero se desvió hacia la escuela, tenía que investigar.

* * *

"Iré a casa" pensó el peli azul "Mi abuelo debe estar preocupado por mí, pero luego de hacerle saber que estoy bien, iré a visitar a Kai" abrió la puerta, su abuelo estaba mirando una película

-Te demoraste mucho… estaba preocupado

-Estuve con Max…

-Por favor, dime a donde sales, que realmente estoy preocupado ya que en esas noticias confirmaron las identidades de los chicos encontrados en ese almacén y se trataban de chicos de tu clase, incluyendo el que te ayudaba en tus tareas… No te relaciones con gente peligrosa Takao…por favor, realmente estoy preocupado

-Abuelo, saldré a ver a un amigo que ha faltado hoy, apenas llegue a su casa te llamaré sin falta

-No olvides hacerlo y no demores o iré a buscarte con la policía ya que me dará un infarto

-Abuelo, no te preocupes, regresaré rápido, le llevaré las tareas de hoy… hasta luego…

-¿No vas a almorzar?

-Puedo llevar el almuerzo… mi amigo vive solo…-mintió-… quisiera llevarle algo de comer, a veces es descuidado con su alimentación- llévale algo… pero no te tardes, otro día le invitar a almorzar acá

-Gracias…no tardo-salió llevando unos recipientes con comida y luego corrió hacia la casa de Kai

* * *

-_Realmente…no puedo creerlo-_susurró Max en la escuela, era de noche, había entrado por unas rejas, saltado como todo un ladrón profesional, había burlado la seguridad como nunca antes había hecho. Puso su reputación de chico bueno en juego, todo por su amigo, debía saber si Kai era realmente un asesino, quería saber más de la vida de ese compañero tan misterioso. Estuvo leyendo expedientes donde indicaban que Kai había consumido drogas en su juventud, a cerca de las denuncias por parte de un mayordomo a cerca de los maltratos de su abuelo, lo cual fue comprado por un buen abogado para mantenerlo en silencio. También leyó a cerca de los rastros de violaciones que habían marcado la infancia de Kai. De las torturas a las que eran sometidos los niños con los que vivió en su infancia. A cerca de su madre y su padre, de los problemas psicológicos que tubo de adolescente debido a todo lo que le ocurrió- _tienes motivos fuertes para enloquecer…pero ¿Por qué?... Algo en mi mente dice que tú eres el asesino… pero no puedo odiarte… porque mi amigo te ama, además… todo lo que te ocurrió… podría de una manera justificar todos tus actos, pero NADA justifica que te desquites con gente inocente_-Revisando los expedientes, cayeron al suelo algunos papeles, entre ellos unas pruebas a cerca de los rastros en el lugar del asesinato de Rei y de los de Yuriy y los demás muchachos- Pareciera que hubieras extraído sus intestinos y todo lugar donde pudo haber quedado algún rastro de fluidos corporales-leyó lo de Rei-…el sujeto que le hizo esto fue alguien que realmente Rei confiaba, porque parece que empezó con un juego pero luego se convirtió en algo perverso…Rei no sería capáz de jugar de una manera morbosa con alguien, Rei era muy amable con todos pero amaba secretamente a Kai-abrió los ojos de sorpresa- Rei juró ir con Kai… hacer todo porque lo amara. Ese dia Kai cargaba un bolso enorme, además fue con guantes y cubierto en pleno invierno-recordó y luego dejó a un lado los papeles de Rei y leyó lo del otro grupo de chicos- Parecía que este grupo se había reunido para abusar sexualmente de alguien, pero de ninguno de ellos ya que encontraron rastros de sangre y fluidos que no pertenecían a ninguno de los cadáveres. A parte de los fluidos de ellos, sobre todo seminales. Confirmaron que no era un rito satánico sino un ajuste de cuentas, pero todo resulto mal, y el sobreviviente (la víctima) fue quien logro asesinar a los violadores-terminó de leer- no puedo creerlo ¿Realmente le hicieron eso a Kai? ¿Por ello no fue a clases hoy, tan enfadados estaban por lo que ayudó a Takao? –Derramó lágrimas y sintió culpabilidad- tengo que investigar un poco más. Hiromi, Kyo, Oliver y Giancarlo, aún debo saber que ocurrió con ustedes. Tampoco puedo olvidar a Ralph, estoy seguro que estuvo metido en esto-siguió leyendo

* * *

-¿Se encuentra Kai?

-Pase por acá… señor… ¿?

-Kinomiya…Takao Kinomiya…

-Bienvenido-abrió la enorme puerta pasando por el jardín y llegando a la puerta principal de la mansión, la abrió- está en su cuarto…siéntese a esperarlo, iré a llamarlo para ver si está disponible-el mayordomo se disolvió entre las escaleras y pasillos.

-Al menos sé que está en casa-suspiró aliviado el peli azul

-El joven Kai dice que puede pasar…

-Está bien…-subió las escaleras enormes y se dirigió junto al mayordomo hacia el cuarto de Kai

-Hasta luego joven Kinomiya-se inclinó sin mirar el interior de la puerta, no tenía permitido pasar sin que el "amo" le diera permiso. Kai no había salido de su cuarto desde el día anterior y realmente no lo habían escuchado entrar.

-Hasta luego…-se inclinó para luego empujar suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Kai-¿Kai?-entró

-Kinomiya…-Kai estaba en la cama, echado descansando, tenía el cuerpo cubierto con vendajes y en sus ojos faltaba un leve brillo

-Kai…-Takao lloró y lo abrazó suavemente- ¿estás bien?

-En este momento… estoy bien-correspondió el abrazo

-Cuando faltes a clase, avísame porque me preocupo mucho por ti… -no se atrevió a preguntar cómo se hizo esas heridas, no quería que Kai vuelva a desmoronarse al recordar los momentos fuertes de su vida- Hay un asesino suelto… acabó con Yuriy, Boris, Sergei y Garland-lloraba mientras el bicolor lo abrazaba- Los quemaron vivos-lloró más- ese ser es un monstruo… Ellos no le hicieron nada-Kai apretó los dientes de ira- Tu como sabes…

-No sabemos…-Takao sintió a Kai enfurecerse y cambió de tema, no sabía el porqué de la reacción del ruso-japonés-…mejor…pensemos en otra cosa Kai… debes recuperarte

-**Estoy bien… **-pasó a ser frío separándose de un golpe del abrazo

-…-Takao se quedó inmóvil un rato- creo que no debí venir…solo quería animarte… solo faltas cuando ocurre algo así…-le señalo sus heridas

-Discúlpame-se cogió la cabeza-… es que… me duele mucho el cuerpo…

-Será mejor que me vaya…

-No… quédate por favor, a tu lado me siento mejor…-sonrió

-No puedo decirte que no-sonrojado- tu sonrisa es preciosa y verla es un regalo para mí… Kai, -recordó- te traje comida…-sonrió-…son macarrones en salsa roja-sonrió-… mi abuelo preparó la comida y quise invitarte algo…

-Gracias, aún no he almorzado, el dolor no me permite pararme y los sirvientes pocas veces se acercan a mi cuarto cuando está cerrado, suponen que estoy bien pero que no deseo ver a nadie.

-Entonces…-sacó los recipientes-vamos a comer acá ya que no puedes ir al comedor…

-Sí, aun me duele todo el cuerpo…

-Deberías denunciar a tu abuelo…

-No fue el… y no quiero hablar de esto…

-¿Algún día… confiarás en mí y me contarás todo lo que te ocurre?-tristemente

-Confío en ti… pero… no puedo… no debo… no me pidas eso…-agachó la mirada

-Está bien…-sonrió y le alcanzó cubiertos al bicolor- mejor comamos, te traje mis apuntes… puedo enseñarte lo que hoy hicimos ya que extrañamente escuché todo para poder decírtelo-se sonrojó

-Entonces tendré que faltar seguido para que atiendas a clases-rieron ambos

-Me agrada que estés feliz-le abrazó para luego comer los dos sentados lado a lado en la cama de Kai

* * *

-Realmente entendiste el tema de hoy-sonreía el bicolor

-Si… espero entender el de mañana… -mareado- aunque se me quemó el cerebro descifrando todo esto

-Gracias por venir, realmente me siento mejor… mañana iré a clases…-se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño- ¿puedes…ayudarme con los vendajes?

-Claro…-siguió a Kai-… saca unos nuevos del botiquín que hay en el baño para cambiar los que están sucios…-llevando un recipiente con agua y algodón

-¿Debes hacer esto solo?

-Si, en realidad no me gusta que la gente me tenga lástima…

-No te tengo lástima…-se sentó al lado de Kai, en la cama

-Por ello te permito estar a mi lado… -empezó a quitarse la ropa quedando en ropa interior mientras se sacaba los vendajes del cuerpo dejando al descubierto varias marcas, las de su torso, extremidades y rostro.

-Kai…-sonrojado por ver a Kai casi desnudo pero no podía creer que había pasado eso, el bicolor estaba realmente herido, pero esas heridas se hicieron sobre piel desnuda, no sobre ropa… Pensó en algo terrible, pero no se atrevió a preguntar

-Primero limpiaré las de mi rostro…-se acercó a un espejo mirando sus labios con cicatrices

-Puedo ayudarte con la espalda-se sonrojó y se acercó al chico más alto-…si te duele dime algo…

-No te preocupes… será mejor terminar rápidamente… al parecer mis heridas del rostro están cicatrizando-sonrió mirándose al espejo- pero aún me duele un poco…las cubriré por estética

-Hay algunas que no necesitan vendaje…pero otras si… que son más profundas_…-"realmente lo golpearon muy fuerte pero fue con una cuchilla"-_pasó una venda por el torso de Kai y mientras hacía esto se sonrojaba cada vez más

-Kinomiya-lo miró fijamente sosteniéndolo de ambos hombros-…gracias…

-No hice nada que alguien más no hubiera hecho…

-Nadie se ha portado conmigo como lo has hecho tu…-se acercó al menos

-Es porque… te amo…-susurró el peli azul mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-…te amo Kai…

-Pero…no me conoces… -volteó la mirada- hay cosas de mi que son terribles y que jamás querrás saber… sé que si lo supieras me odiarías…

-No digas más… no te odiaría… tu eres un chico que ha sufrido mucho… no eres malo…

-Takao-susurró y luego pegó sus labios al del menor

-Kai-dijo entre besos mientras ambos se abrazaban entrelazando sus cuerpos

El más alto llevó poco a poco hacia la enorme cama al menor, cada uno acariciaba el cuerpo del chico que tenía en frente, como si fuera algo preciado, un tesoro. Kai intentó introducir su lengua entre los labios de Takao y este se lo permitió jugando con su lengua. El menor mordió con deseo los labios del mayor quien al poco rato de concentrarse en sus labios, paso al cuello del peli azul.

-Ah…K…Kai…-susurró entre gemidos de placer mordiéndose el labio inferior para silenciarse

-K…kinomi…ya…-susurró mientras lamia el cuello del menor y daba pequeños y suaves mordiscos

Ambos chicos se besaban suavemente mesclando mordidas con caricias. El mayor estaba sobre el menor quien aún tenía puesta la ropa pero poco a poco por arte de magia la ropa fue desapareciendo.

-¿Puedo…seguir?-preguntó el mayor al observar aquel cuerpo debajo de él, con ambas piernas abiertas a ambos lados de su cuerpo

-Kai… ¿Me amas?

-Te amo, demasiado…-volvió a besarlo suavemente, se unieron en un beso muy tierno lleno de amor. El mayor bajo poco a poco dibujando las curvas del pecho del menor. Empezó a jugar con uno de los pezones de este mientras lo mordía suavemente para luego bajar por el estómago y el ombligo. Llegó a la erección del menor, pasó suavemente su lengua por esa zona jugando un poco con su miembro pero no se detuvo allí, fue hasta la entrada de este, la tocó con un dedo, aún estaba tenso. El bicolor lamió sensualmente uno de sus dedos a lo que Takao no tardó en reaccionar y sonrojarse. Luego lo introdujo suavemente en la entrada de este- Si te duele avísame…no quiero lastimarte…-_"no a ti" _pensó y luego hizo suaves movimientos circulares con su dedo para luego meter el segundo

-Duele…

-¿Deseas que pare?

-No… sigue por favor…-intentó relajarse

-Bien…relájate-sugirió

-Eso trato… pero tu mirada me pone nervioso… tienes unos ojos muy lindos Kai…

-Bien… -entró el tercer dedo- creo que no sentiste el tercer dedo de tan concentrado que estabas en mis ojos-sonrió

-Me gusta tu sonrisa…-le dio un beso suave en los labios

-¿Estás listo?

-Si…-abrazó con ambas piernas el cuerpo del mayor y se sujetó con los brazos en el cuello de este

Kai colocó su miembro en la entrada del menor y con un movimiento suave entró lentamente en él. Por sorpresa, Takao no sintió mucho dolor, solo un poco al inicio, luego con las lentas embestidas que el bicolor fue dándole, sus cuerpos fueron moldeándose el uno con el otro. Takao gemía suavemente en el oído de Kai, lo cual lo excitaba mucho, el bicolor no podía creer que tenía al chico que más amaba en su cuarto, tenía ganas de protegerlo, cuidarlo, amarlo. Ahora estaba seguro de que todo iba a ser algo bello en su vida…

**_"¿No querías olvidar todo? Recuerda que tu padre abusó de ti… los maltratos de tu abuelo… todas esas marcas en tu cuerpo… fuiste usado en ese obscuro lugar más de una vez… Además, Takao no amaría jamás a un asesino, cuando se entere que mataste a sus amigos te odiará… aprovecha este momento… Entrégamelo… dame a Takao… con esto haré que olvides todo… absolutamente todo… te daré una vida nueva, que es lo que más quieres… incluso olvidarás a Takao, pero sin matarlo, tendrás que vivir con todos esos recuerdos de tu pasado"_**

-NO-empezó a embestirlo con brutalidad-MALDICIÓN-se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Takao estaba bajo él, algo asustado y empezaba a dolerle lo que Kai había estado haciendo por unos segundos- Discúlpame, discúlpame…-se separó suavemente-…no puedo seguir… será mejor que vayas a tu casa… no me siento…bien… olvídate de mí… será lo mejor… no volveré a la escuela…-se cogió la cabeza

-No digas eso…-lloró-…Te amo y no podré olvidarte, Kai si quieres podemos ir a un especialista… podrá recetarte algo… si te sientes mal podemos ir a un medico

-Kinomiya… será mejor que te olvides de mí… no soy lo que ves… soy un monstruo-derramó varias lágrimas sentándose en la cama

-Te amo… y lo que hayas hecho…es cosa del pasado…lo que te ocurrió no te hace un monstruo… te amo mucho como para dejarte ir…-lo abrazó- quiero protegerte…cuídate…acompañarte…estar a tu lado cuando caigas y cuando te levantes… ayudarte a salir de todos tus problemas… ser quien te haga sonreír

-Kinomiya… yo… no puedo seguir con esto… hice algo malo… muy malo… y no puedo seguir con esto… No podré cambiar nunca…

-Tranquilo-acarició la cabeza del mayor-…Kai…no pudiste haber hecho algo malo, no te sientas culpable de nada…-lo abrazó y acarició. El bicolor no volvió a hablar, solo lloraba hasta que se quedó completamente dormido- Kai… te amo…-tomó sus ropas y se vistió, así mismo cubrió al bicolor y se echó al lado de este en la misma cama. Tomó el teléfono que estaba cerca y marcó el número de su casa

-¿Aló?

-Abuelo… estoy bien… hoy me quedaré en casa de mi amigo… no te preocupes por mi… Mi amigo se llama Kai Hiwatari… debes conocer de su familia…

-Hiwatari… sí he escuchado de su familia…cuídate mucho Takao, mañana regresa a casa antes de ir a la escuela, si vas a ir de frente a estudiar, llámame por favor

-Claro, descansa abuelo, no te preocupes puedo cuidarme solo…

-Buenas noches Takao…-colgó el teléfono

* * *

Takao colgó el teléfono y se echó al lado de Kai, ambos durmieron juntos esa noche. Kai durmió más de lo que había dormido desde hace muchos años y Takao también se sentía cansado, la casa de Kai tenía una energía algo extraña, muy densa lo cual le causaba una tristeza inmensa. Podía sentir desesperación y ganas de gritar, llorar, culpabilidad, temor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Takao salió temprano de la casa de Kai pues no quería preocupar a su abuelo más de lo que había hecho. Llegó para desayunar con el anciano y luego dirigirse a la escuela. "si Kai no viene a clases hoy, iré a visitarlo"

-Buenos días Takao…-entró al aula Max, tenía un semblante más maduro, más tranquilo

-¿Estás bien?

-Si...

-¿Deseas que saliendo de clases vayamos a comer un helado?

-No puedo… tengo algo que hacer…-se sentó al lado de su amigo

-Buenos días-se presentó el maestro de historia antigua de Japón- hoy leeremos un poco…saquen sus libros…-la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un chico bicolor- joven Hiwatari… por favor levántese unos minutos antes…-Kai se dirigió a su asiento atrás

Las clases pasaron tranquilamente hasta el momento de salir. Max salió antes que Takao, lo que el peli azul noto extraño. Su amigo estaba muy extraño el día de hoy.

-Kai-llamó al ruso-japonés

-Kinomiya… hasta luego-se retiró

-Háblame por favor-derramó unas lágrimas-…

-Tengo algo que hacer… gracias por lo de ayer… -lo miró. Los ojos de Kai lucían culpables, tristes, su mirada reflejaba a un muchacho que se rendía. El peli azul dejó que el bicolor se fuera del aula, se quedó completamente solo.

-Será mejor que vaya a casa… mi abuelo debe estar preocupado…

* * *

-Deseo hablar contigo…-Max había salido para esperar a Kai camino a casa

-¿De que deseas hablar?

-De muchas cosas…

-Entonces dentro de una hora nos vemos en el antiguo embarcadero. El que está más cerca de acá, cerca al que se incendió-lo miró fijamente

-Allí estaré… en una hora Kai… -Sintió temor pero tenía que seguir adelante

* * *

**-**Ya estoy en casa…-abrió la puerta

-Iba a empezar a hacer la cena, pero no tengo ingredientes. ¿Te parece si salimos a comer algo?

-Está bien… felizmente no me dejaron tareas-sonrió

-Entonces vayamos a comer, realmente me muero de hambre y no tengo ganas de cocinar. ¿Tu amigo Kai cómo está? No te pregunté en la mañana.

-Está bien… -agachó la mirada-…abuelo… hay algo que me incomoda…pero… no sé si contártelo…

-Puedes confiar en mí

-Prometes no enfadarte…

-No me enfadaré…

-Amo a Kai…-sonrojado

El hombre mayor sonrió comprendiendo a su nieto. Ambos salieron a comer juntos y la pasaron bien, jamás habían conversado tanto en su vida, sin discutir.

* * *

_**Bueno... este capítulo es el penúltimo...en el siguiente se desenlaza toda la historia... El abuelo de Takao es tan comprensivo! :D**_

_**Recuerdo cuando hize un trabajo en la morgue (si, artes plasticas y la morgue no se relacionan pero el tema que elegimos tenía que ver con eso)...Recuerdo como era, esas mesas, todo es frio para mantener en buen estado los cuerpo... Y el tipo que nos atendió tenía un humor negro, estaba haciendo una autopsia y nos mostró el cuerpo de un hombre... no describiré nada pero dentro estaban sus víceras... y nos dijo: mmm... me ha dado hambre, desean chanfainita (que es un plato de mi país donde usan pulmon en trozos...que por cierto jamás me ha gustado y no lo comeré nunca más!;_;!)**_

_**Y mi grupo (eramos 5) nos quedamos asi: ._.U**_

_**Dijo: era una broma...**_

_**Y todo el rato hizo bromas así D: fue raro... al igual que el que nos habló al inicio y nos mostró fotos... nos dijo: así que les gustan los muertitos...le smostrare imagenes no tan fuertes...**_

_**Nosotros: ;w; gracias...**_

_**al final... el trabajo era un tema de la muerte... fotografía... pero no quisimos mostrar ningun cuerpo por honor a ellos... solo pusimos velas y llenamos un cuarto de telas negras...conversamos con los maestros y mostramos unas cuantas fotos donde no aparecían seres humanos porque nos pareció morboso xDDDD Nos arrepentimos de hacer el trabajo...**_

_**FUE DEMACIADO! D: me sentí mal... y ni más he vuelto a una morgue... de por cierto no he vuelto a los hospitales porque se sienten energias demaciado pesadas... y el dolor...es horrible... Lo único que me llamó la atención de la morgue era un salon con huesos...mileees de huesos... y nos dijeron: si huelen mucho puede entrarles un insecto de la muerte que tienen los huesos en estado de descompocicion y pueden morir... no quedamos aterrados y se rieron! XD el humor del tipo era demaciado NEGROOOO! fue divertido en esa parte...**_

_**Pero... no volveré a jugar con esas cosas jamás... D: aunque despues tuve otros encuentros con la muerte...**_

_**NO DIGO MÁS... ESPEREN EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!**_


	12. Luz

**Bueno... Este es el último capítulo de este fic...**

**Beyblade no me pertenece... lamentablemente...**

**SIN MAS DEMORAS ACÁ ESTÁ EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 **

* * *

El teléfono sonó después de una hora de charla.

-¿No vas a contestar?-preguntó el anciano

-Es Kai-susurró el menor mirando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil

-Contéstale…de repente te extraña-sonrió

-¿Si?-contestando e intentando ocultar el notable sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas.

-Necesito verte ahora mismo… en el antiguo embarcadero…-se escuchaba nervioso- es urgente… ven por favor… el que está cerca al lugar que se incendió…-colgó el teléfono

-Kai me necesita-se levantó habiendo terminado de almorzar-discúlpame abuelo… hablemos otro día.

-No te preocupes, anda… Yo te espero en la casa, no tardes…

Los dos se despidieron, Takao le dio un fuerte abrazo a su abuelo. Realmente se sentía feliz de tenerlo cerca, su padre viajaba por el mundo y pocas veces estaba en casa, hace un tiempo llegó pero se fue ese mismo día. Solo le dejó una tarjeta, realmente paraba ocupado con el trabajo. Hitoshi tampoco solía ir a casa a almorzar ya que no trabajaba solamente en esa escuela, sino en otra más. Además suponían que tenía una novia ya que últimamente se le veía muy feliz. Extrañamente Takao sentía que más que novia, tenía un "novio" pero no quería decírselo a su abuelo, suficiente con una confesión al día.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

* * *

-Max se olvidó su cuaderno-levantó entre sus manos cuaderno de su amigo que estaba en el escritorio. Los sostuvo con firmeza, algo en su interior le dio curiosidad, lo abrió para ver a qué curso pertenecía ya que jamás había visto que Max dejara sus cosas, además no tenía escrito ningún nombre fuera, parecía un block de notas, lo observó y mientras salía del aula empezó a pasar una a una las hojas- esto…es…-se sorprendió-Apuntes a cerca de Rei, Yuriy y… no puedo creerlo… Kai… ¿es el asesino?… Yuriy… le dijo que si… y no me lo dijo… pero, no puede ser… Esto es, un diario… lo ha empezado a escribir desde hace un tiempo, y jamás me lo comentó. Eso es realmente serio, si Max pensaba esto es porque realmente tiene pruebas.

_"Kinomiya… yo… no puedo seguir con esto… hice algo malo… muy malo… y no puedo seguir con esto… No podré cambiar nunca…"_

Las palabras de Kai retumbaron en su mente-No…puedo creerlo… es imposible-lloró-…Max estaba extraño porque…no quería decírmelo… no me llegó a decir nada exactamente el día que me citó porque sabe que amo a Kai… -su teléfono sonó- Es mi abuelo… iré a casa para no preocuparle… Luego llamaré a Max para hablar de esto, además debe estar buscando su cuaderno…

* * *

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

* * *

-Presiento algo malo… muy malo-se secó las lágrimas mientras corría hacia el embarcadero

* * *

-Realmente eres valiente… o muy tonto Mizuhara…-el bicolor lo miraba fijamente sentado en una escalera de cemento que había en ese embarcadero

-Kai… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-se acercó lentamente

-Tu mirada delata que sabes más de lo que deberías saber…

-¿Me matarás?-desafiándolo pero con cierto temor reflejado en su cuerpo

-Si… aunque, no desee hacerlo…

-Pues… déjame decirte que no me rindo tan fácilmente. Aún puedes cambiar, hazlo por Takao, el realmente te ama. Además sé que no quieres matarme… Eres un buen chico, sé que has sufrido mucho.

-NO SABES NADA

-Si lo sé… leí tu expediente, lo que ocurrió en tu infancia, todo-lo miro entristecido-no sabía que cargabas con semejante cruz…

-No lo entenderías jamás…

-Intentaré hacerlo… pero no podré hacerlo el todo. Eres alguien que ha asesinado gente inocente… aunque Yuriy, Boris, Sergei y Garland te hayan hecho daño, pudiste denunciarlos…

-Iban a matarme…-lo miró asustado- Además… si hubieras estado en mi lugar… -sus ojos brillaron al recordar todo lo que soportó a manos de ese grupo de chicos

-Pero no lo hicieron… tú los mataste… y también a Rei…-lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos- era mi mejor amigo… -hizo una pausa- Rei te amaba… ¿Sabias?

-No me hubiera querido si supiera lo que hice con Kyo…

-K…kyo…-sorprendido

-Hiromi, Olivier, Giancarlo… quería olvidarlo todo… y debía entregar sus almas…-se cogió la cabeza-… dije ¿Quería?, pues… QUIERO… quiero olvidar todo y lo haré-se levantó de donde estaba sentado, pasó de una actitud temerosa a una de amenaza

-Y el chico Ralph… también…

-Ese tipo… no me hagas recordar… él se lo buscó… me trató como un objeto esa noche… quiso hacerme daño, y lo hizo…por eso tuve que matarlo, era él…o era yo… -le lanzó un grupo de fotografías que tenía en un maletín, junto con los frascos de sangre y trozos de cabello y restos que había guardado

-Esto es…-observó las fotografías, habían fotos grotescas de todas sus víctimas, además de partes de cuerpo que el conservaba. Max sintió nauseas al ver todo y vomitó a un lado

-Tienes un estómago sensible

-Eres un monstruo…

-NO-gritó-…TÚ NO HAS VIVIDO POR TODO LO QUE PASÉ

-ESO NO TE DA DERECHO A MATAR GENTE KAI-gritó

-SILENCIO-lo miró con ira pero luego se quedó inmóvil…

-¿Que es… ese olor?-se sintió incomodo

-Una droga… que te hará dormir… en unos segundos…-aguantando la respiración

-Kai…que… hiciste…-sintió que sus piernas se dormían y poco a poco su mente se empezó a nublar

* * *

**-Flashback-**

* * *

-Gracias por recogerme de la escuela mamá-sonrió

-Pocas veces estamos juntos en familia Max…

-Si...-sonrió- me encantaría que papá estuviera acá- sus padres por un tiempo se distanciaron casi llegándose a divorciar pero poco a poco se fueron amistando y su familia ahora estaba más unida que nunca, pero como se sabe, nada es perfecto y ahora nunca coincidían con sus horarios de trabajo.

-Sorpresa-salió atrás de él su padre.

-Papá-lo abrazó muy emocionado, realmente este iba a ser el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida.

-No todos los días cumples 17 años, el siguiente año te harás todo un hombre, así que no podemos perder tu último año de adolescente-sonreía

-Maxie siempre será nuestro pequeño Maxie-sonreía la madre

-Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, gracias mamá, gracias papá

-Tenemos toda la tarde para estar juntos Maxie-su madre, una bella mujer americana lo abrazaba muy fuerte

-Mamá-recordó algo triste, por poco casi olvida algo muy importante- tengo que hacer un trabajo con un compañero de escuela-se detuvo pensando y algo apenado debido a que les estaba mintiendo a sus padres, los seres que más amaba en la tierra- y nos veremos en su casa

-Pero… no te demorarás mucho… ¿No es así? Dejamos el trabajo por venir a verte-su padre intentaba que su hijo recapacitara a cerca de esa decisión que no estaba en los planes

-Si Max, realmente queríamos pasar la tarde contigo… además te horneamos un pastel toda la mañana, entre los dos

-Realmente lo hicieron-sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas de alegría- REALMENTE ESTE ES EL MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI VIDA-emocionado se secó los cristales líquidos que salían de sus ojos- Prometo no demorarme, haré el trabajo lo más rápido que pueda y correré para probar el delicioso pastel…

-Entonces, iremos a almorzar juntos los tres, y dentro de una hora puedes ir a la casa de tu amigo… ¿Es ese chico Takao? –preguntó el hombre

-No, es otro chico… Kai, no lo conocen ya que nunca he hecho trabajos con él, pero este trabajo nos lo dejaron en dúos… y debemos entregarlo mañana-mintió sintiéndose extremadamente mal

-Entonces comemos rápido y vas para allá… Y cuando regreses comemos el pastel en casa, si gustas invita a tu amigo Kai y a Takao… -sonrió la madre mientras entraban a un restaurant italiano.

Era enorme y muy elegante, pasar una tarde en familia como hace tiempo no lo hacían era perfecto. Max se sentía mal, ya que les estaba mintiendo pero realmente iba a aprovechar esa hora con su familia antes de ir a ver a Kai, después regresaría con ellos y su cumpleaños seguiría siendo perfecto, más aún tenía planeado hablar con el bicolor y hacerle entender que Takao lo ama mucho, además de llevarlo a la policía, hacer que se entregue o llevar a la policía, aún no lo había planeado, tenía 1 hora para ver todos los últimos ajustes para su enfrentamiento de palabras con Kai. Si era como Takao se lo había descrito y solo actuaba por venganza o defenderse, podría pensar en entregarse a la ley ya que había cometido un delito grave, y luego podía salir reivindicándose dentro de unos años y podía ser feliz al lado de Takao.

Se sentaron en una mesa redonda, apenas les trajeron la carta, supieron que pedir

-Para los 3, tráiganos pastas con mostaza-sonrieron mientras ordenaban la comida al unísono

* * *

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

El peli azul se encontraba frente al embarcadero, realmente se sentía tenso, extrañado, presentía algo malo. _"Debería llamar a la policía"_ pensó _"No, si Kai es inocente y piensan que es culpable, realmente me sentiría mal de implicarlo en esto, no puedo dudar de Kai, además debo confiar en él, realmente lo amo"_

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

* * *

-Kinomiya…-susurraba Kai en la madrugada al levantarse después de descansar un rato

-¿Kai?-se despertaba frotándose los ojos, aún sentía que dormía, así que no estaba seguro si era real o no aquel momento

-Te amo…-susurraba mientras pegaba su cuerpo al del menos abrazándolo por la cintura

-Yo también…te amo Kai…-abrazaba al bicolor mientras sonreía- ¿Estoy soñando?...es perfecto…este momento, es perfecto…

-Kinomiya… te gustaría… ¿ser mi pareja?

-Kai…yo…-sonrojándose-…sí, realmente me encantaría… ¿Esto es un sueño? Si es así, no quiero despertar jamás…

-No lo es…

Ambos muchachos se quedaron quietos, acariciando sus manos, sentían cansancio ya que era madrugada, poco a poco el sueño les fue ganando.

"_Kai realmente me dijo para ser su pareja… o fue un sueño y tendré que irme ya que me dijo que no quería verme nunca más… hablaré con él después… por ahora debo ir a ver a mi abuelo, lo dejaré descansando"_ salió de la mansión rápidamente, no deseaba preocupar a su abuelo.

* * *

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

* * *

-Tengo miedo-susurró e intentó empujar suavemente la puerta. Esta no se abrió. Empujó un poco más fuerte y aún no se abría, dio unos golpes fuertes con el puño- ¿Kai? ¿Estás allí?-empezó a empujar con todo el cuerpo la puerta hasta que esta cedió y el peli azul cayó en el suelo al otro lado. A penas cayó la puerta se cerró de golpe.

-¿Kinomiya?

-¿Kai?

-¡Takao! Hu-un golpe sonó

-¡Max!-gritó el peli azul- No veo nada, ¿Kai, Max, dónde están?-gritaba en el suelo mientras se ponía de pie extendiendo ambas manos para intentar tocar el lugar. En eso las luces se encendieron y pudo ver un enorme depósito de cajas de madera y cartón, con pilas de papeles además de su amigo Max, atado de ambos brazos en una vara echada que pendía del techo, sus pies no tocaban el suelo completamente, solo con las puntas. Al lado de este, estaba Kai-Kai…-lo miró tristemente al ver que Max estaba desmayado en esa posición

-Kinomiya…-susurró-…te dije que no podrías perdonarme después de todo lo que hice. Por más que intentara no hacerlo, algo me dijo que lo hiciera, en realidad si quería hacerlo-sus frases eran enredadas, al parecer realmente estaba enloqueciendo- pero… solo porque él me prometió que olvidaría todo-gritó- pero NO HA CUMPLIDO NADA-enfureció golpeando en el estómago a Max con el puño

-KAI-gritó-…NO HAGAS ESO-corrió hacia donde estaban los dos chicos

-NO TE ACERQUES-gritó mientras lo miraba con furia- O SI NO-levantó con una mano una vara de metal

-Kai…no…por favor, no hagas nada. Tú no eres así. Tu eres amable, realmente no eres así-lloraba- Suelta a Max… Yo puedo ayudarte y él también-señaló a su amigo

-Es muy tarde, ya he hecho cosas que no debería haber hecho. Ahora solo me queda terminar lo que empecé. ÉL me tiene en sus manos, desde que empecé con esto, mi vida ha sido miserable-lloró-… pero no hay marcha atrás, hasta que no termine con lo que inicié, no descansaré, no olvidaré todo.

-Tú lo olvidarás, pero ¿Qué hay de Max?...De mi…-agachó la mirada

-Kinomiya…no lo entiendes… No habrá un futuro para mí, si no acabo con tu vida en este momento

-Pero-derramó lágrimas- Kai, tú me dijiste que me amabas… y lo que pasó, no fue un sueño…

-No…no lo fue… Tenía que decírtelo para poder amarte aún más…

-No te entiendo…

-No lo entenderás jamás, ya te lo dije…

-Pero… ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-Acabé con Rei, Giancarlo, Oliver, Ralph, Kyo, Hiromi, Boris, Sergei, Garland y a Yuriy…

Takao sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, no podía creer que el muchacho que estaba al frente de él, de quien se había enamorado, era un asesino, y no un simple asesino, si no alguien que había acabado con muchos amigos suyos y ahora tenía a su mejor amigo atado a su merced.

-Kai…no puedo creer lo que escucho…

-Pues… ahora mismo… acabaré con Max… y contigo…-empezó a derramar varias lágrimas

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

* * *

Kai se despertaba temprano, se sentía triste, no quería estar metido en semejante _situación "No deseo matarte"_ lloró _nuevamente "Pero ya inicié algo, tengo que terminarlo o se enfadará conmigo"_ pensó _"Realmente estoy enamorado de ti Kinomiya… pero… No puedo seguir con esto"_. Se levantó y vio algo parecido a un papel justo al lado de su almohada

"Kai, salí a ver a mi abuelo ya que debe estar preocupado por mí. Te veo en la escuela, realmente espero que vayas a clases, te extraño. No deseo alejarme de ti, quiero estar a tu lado y acompañarte en los momentos buenos y en los malos, te entenderé, te escucharé y estaré contigo pase lo que pase porque te amo. Atte. Takao Kinomiya. – Pdta. Quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos que estamos juntos. Te amo"

-Kinomiya- susurró mientras guardaba esa nota- No puedo hacerlo…-se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos

**-TIENES QUE HACERLO…O TE IRÁ PEOR… NUNCA DEJES NADA INCONCLUSO KAI, MENOS CONMIGO, O LO LAMENTARÁS…**

Esa voz hizo eco en su habitación, Kai sintió temor.

-Tengo que hacerlo… debo hacerlo…-se levantó yendo a tomar una ducha, el agua corría por su cuerpo y ahogaba sus llantos

* * *

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

* * *

El bicolor golpeaba con un trozo de metal el cuerpo del rubio mientras Takao corría hacia donde estaban ellos

-DETENTE O LO ASESINO-gritó el bicolor

-NO…IGUAL LO MATARÁS SI SIGUES GOLPEANDOLO ASÍ-intentó sujetar a Kai pero este lo tumbó de un solo golpe lejos de allí

-Kai…-lloró-…no sigas-en el suelo observando que Max empezaba a reaccionar

-AH-gritó de dolor

-SILENCIO…

-NO SIGAS, DETENTE

-¡SILENCIO! TE DIJE QUE NO IBA A CAMBIAR, NO ME DETENDRÉ, TENGO QUE ACABAR CON ESTO–daba un último golpe haciendo que el estómago del rubio se abriera dejando caer al suelo sus intestinos

-…-el rubio sintió un dolor intenso, aún estaba consiente pero el dolor le nublaba la vista "Mamá, papá, discúlpenme… arruiné este día… espero me recuerden feliz… Takao-miró a su amigo-discúlpame por hacerte pasar un mal rato… Espero no sea tarde aún…" cerró los ojos con sangre en los labios brotando por montones.

-¡AH!-gritó Takao

Kai estaba parado frente al cadáver del rubio, lo observó, luego miró a Takao, su peli azul, el único ser que amaba y que lo amaba, estaba petrificado, con una mirada de terror.

-Kinomiya…no podré cambiar… Discúlpame por lo que haré-se acercó a él con el trozo de metal en las manos

-Kai…-lo miró fijamente y sujetó el metal con una mano, se levantó y abrazó al muchacho que estaba manchado de sangre-… discúlpame…-susurró en su oído

* * *

-MANOS ARRIBA-gritaba un hombre tumbando la enorme puerta y encontrándose con la horrible imagen del asesinato que acababa de ocurrir, además de los dos chicos abrazados

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

-Detengan la reunión-gritó un muchacho pecoso entrando repentinamente en el cuarto de dirección.

-¿Max?-Hitoshi, hermano de Takao, lo reconoció

-¿Qué sucede Max?-el director sonriendo le dio la bienvenida

-Tengo algo que decirles… Sé quién es el asesino… Créanme-agotado de tanto correr

-¿Sabes quién mató a Kyo?-la madre del mencionado lloraba

-Y a mí Hiromi –el padre de la castaña sacaba la cara por su hija

-Garland no merecía morir… si sabes algo dínoslo muchacho-gritaba la mujer peli gris que estaba en la reunión.

Pronto todos los padres empezaron a discutir y hablar haciendo un alboroto, intentando sacarle a Max toda la información, haciendo preguntas al mismo tiempo.

-SILENCIO-ordenó el director- Max… dinos rápidamente quién es…

-KAI…-grito el rubio llorando- Es Kai… tengo pruebas… -susurró-…incluyendo Yuriy… hablé con él… y en la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad del hospital, pueden comprobarlo. Yuriy era el chico que sobrevivió en el incendio…

-¿Dónde está Kai? –Gritaba el padre de Giancarlo- LO MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS…-lloraba de ira e impotencia de no poder hacer nada

-Lo he buscado…pero… no se su paradero… -mentía _"Aún puedo hacer que Kai recapacite, por el bien de Takao y suyo. Pero debe haber justicia para todas estas familias"_

-Gracias Max… iremos a buscar a Kai en este momento-todos salieron hacia la mansión Hiwatari

* * *

Max se quedó en silencio inmóvil en el salón de dirección "No puedo dejar que vean a Kai aún" dejó una nota en la mesa del director.

-¿No irá con ellos? –preguntó una señorita que barría, quien se percató de que el muchacho había dejado una nota, pero no se atrevía a verla ya que tal vez era algo privado para el director.

-No… Tengo que hacer algo muy importante-salió algo temeroso, lo cual lo mujer observó y se preocupó ya que pudo ver los ojos brillosos del muchacho rubio.

-Realmente no se en que estoy pensando…solo sé que no dejaré que lastime a otro amigo más –pensó en Rei, se frotó los ojos para evitar llorar y salió rápidamente hacia su encuentro con Kai

* * *

-ABRAN LA PUERTA-gritaba desesperado un hombre de cabellos verdes obscuros- EL ASESINO DE MI OLIVER ESTÁ ACÁ –gritaba intentando derrumbar la puerta

-No responden, será mejor que derrumbemos esta puerta- respondía un hombre rubio alto, padre de Giancarlo- ayúdenme por favor…-los hombres del grupo y algunas mujeres empezaron a empujar las rejas

-SILENCIO, QUE OCURRE ACA-un hombre mayor de cabello gris largo y un mechón blanco en la frente se acercaba acompañado de 3 guardias

-Hemos venido en busca de Kai Hiwatari-decía Hitoshi-¿podría decirnos dónde está?

-Mi nieto está ocupado, ¿Qué desean?...

-Queremos hablar con él… -hablaba la madre de Oliver mientras lloraba descontroladamente

-ES UN ASESINO-gritaba la madre de Ralph

-MI NIETO NO ES NINGUN ASESINO…

-Tenemos las pruebas… hemos llamado a la policía para que puedan arrestarlo-le dijo el peli azul

-No sé quiénes son ustedes, solo sé que mi nieto no es ningún asesino… LARGENSE AHORA DE MI CASA-gritaba mientras se retiraba

-Buenas tardes –un hombre bajaba de un auto de policía- Soy el jefe del departamento de secuestros. Tenemos permiso de inspeccionar su casa en busca de rehenes o cadáveres

-Buenas tardes oficial, no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando

-Su nieto está implicado en el asesinato de varios jóvenes, hay pruebas contundentes a cerca de esta acusación

-No puede ser cierto, él es un chico que se comporta correctamente, a veces desobedece y es rebelde como todo joven, pero de allí a que sea un asesino hay mucha diferencia.

-Tenemos el permiso de revisar su mansión-entraron a la fuerza varios agentes policiales

-Buenas tardes señor Hiwatari.

-Oficial Kuznetzov-saludó- también está en este lio

-Mi hijo desapareció hace varios días, lo encontraron calcinado en un almacén y hay muchas pruebas para ser comprobadas, necesitamos revisar toda su casa.

-Dudo que Kai este metido en esto.

-Tenemos que hablar con el-el director Dickenson habló-hablaré con Kai. Sabemos que usted detesta que él se meta en problemas y espero no se gane un enorme castigo por este lio-lo miró enfadado sabiendo que Voltaire podría maltratarlo por lo que acababa de ocurrir

Los oficiales entraron y buscaron a Kai por toda la mansión, no encontraron rastros de él.

-¿Dónde tienes a Kai?-preguntó Hitoshi- SEGURO LO TIENES ENCERRADO EN ALGUN LUGAR-se fue contra el hombre

-Tranquilo Hitoshi-el director los separó

-Siempre eres tan efusivo Hitoshi…-rio sarcásticamente- No he escondido a Kai, ni se dónde está.

Los oficiales siguieron buscando por un buen rato por todos lados aún sin encontrarlo.

-Disculpen…-un joven jardinero se acercó a los oficiales- El joven Kai salió hace un buen rato, hacia el embarcadero…

-GRACIAS-todos escucharon y salieron rápidamente en eso sonó el teléfono de Dickenson

-¿Diga?

-Disculpe, leí una nota que estaba en su escritorio, la dejó el muchacho que entró hace un rato. Hablaba de que iba a ver a Kai en el embarcadero. Y que tenía miedo, también dejó un mensaje de despedida por si acaso moría-lloraba- DISCULPE POR NO LEERLA ANTES

-No hay problema-colgó- NO TENEMOS TIEMPO VAMOS AL EMBARCADERO-todos subieron a los autos de policía sin saber que al llegar iba a ser demasiado tarde.

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK**-

* * *

-DEJA AL JÓVEN QUE TIENES EN BRAZOS, KAI HIWATARI ESTA ARRESTADO POR ESTAR IMPLICADO EN EL CASO DEL ASESINO EN SERIE-Un grupo de hombres con chalecos antibalas y armas entraban a escena

-Discúlpame Kai…-susurró mientras se alejaba del bicolor dejándolo en medio de la escena, paralizado- Te amo…-susurró llorando mientras retrocedía entraba en el almacén su hermano mayor

* * *

-Takao, ¿Estás bien?-gritaba Hitoshi sosteniendo a su hermano por los hombros para ver si estaba todo bien

-Si… pero…Max-empezó a llorar abrazándolo

-¡Max!-entraba a la escena una mujer rubia acompañado de un hombre de cabellos castaños, padres del occiso. Se encontraron con la escena más terrorífica que pudieron haber imaginado. Sin habla la madre se desmayó, los policías fueron a auxiliarla, el padre derramaba varias lágrimas mirando con odio a Kai.

-TU ERES KAI HIWATARI…-gritó-…MALDITO-corrió contra el joven de cabellos bicolor pero fue detenido por otro policía- LLEGARON TARDE MALDITOS-gritaba enloqueciendo- MI HIJO ESTÁ MUERTO-lloraba descontroladamente-MI MAXIE-gritaba mientras Hitoshi lo abrazaba y Takao también, llorando los tres fueron junto a la madre de Max.

-Ki…no…mi…ya… tu…-susurro Kai mientras observaba la escena pasmado

-SILENCIO-un policía le apuntó con el arma directamente a la cabeza-ESTAS ARRESTADO, VEN CON NOSOTROS. TIENES DERECHO DE UN ABOGADO.

Kai fue escoltado por varios policías directamente a un camión blindado, obscuro.

-Perdóname Kai-susurró Takao mientras empezaba a llorar observando que el ser que más amaba era tratado como un delincuente, más aún, era un delincuente.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

-¿En qué podemos ayudarte muchacho?

-Buenas tardes. Yo. No. No quería nada…-se quedaba mirando al oficial que estaba delante de él.

-Jóvenes de ahora, son tan extraños-reía mientras hablaba con otro oficial, pero se percató de que el muchacho peli azul seguía parado frente a ellos- ¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas nada?

-Bueno. No es nada importante.

Ambos oficiales se retiraron a una tienda cercana a comprar un par de bebidas.

-Kai, discúlpame-dejó una nota en el parabrisas del auto de policías donde escribía a cerca de la hora y lugar donde iba a estar, además de todo lo que sabía a cerca de los asesinatos. Salió hacia el embarcadero esperando que no sea demasiado tarde, tenía temor a cerca de lo que le ocurría a Max.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Un sonido de una madera golpeando contra otra inundó la habitación mientras los murmullos se hacían más fuertes después de presentar todas las pruebas y haber encontrado todas las fichas del rompecabezas completo a cerca de los asesinatos de todos los jóvenes, incluyendo los desaparecidos.

* * *

-EL ES EL ASESINO DE MI HIJO

-TORTURÓ A BORIS Y TIENE QUE PAGARLO

-EL CASTIGO MÁS SEVERO PARA EL ASESINO

-ENCONTRARON EL CADÁVEN DE MI HIJO EN EL RIO, TENIA TUS HUELLAS

-LOS RESTOS DE MI HIJO EN CENIZAS EN TU CASA

-FOTOGRAFO DEL DIABLO, ERES UN MORBOSO HIWATARI

-KAI HIWATARI PUDRETE EN EL INFIERNO

* * *

-ORDEN, ORDEN-gritaba el juez mientras todos empezaban a hacer silencio-Estamos reunidos para dar una sentencia al acusado Kai Hiwatari, por homicidio culposo hacia Rei Kon, Raph Jurgens, Yuriy Ivanov, Boris Kuznetzov, Sergei Petrov y Garland Siebald, además de ser implicado en la desaparición de Manabu Saien (/Kyo /), Hiromi Tachibana, Giancarlo Tornatore y Oliver Bollinger. Esperemos con calma a que el juzgado de una sentencia final.

Los minutos pasaban, parecían largos, incontables.

-Kai, no te preocupes te sacaremos de esto-le decía un hombre mayor de cabellos púrpura al acusado mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos- me debes una Kai…

-Boris, mi nieto tiene que salir de esto o te quedarás sin ningún centavo de mi corporación, además de que me aseguraré de que no te contraten en otro lugar NUNCA MÁS

-Tranquilo Voltaire, por Kai haría un pacto con el mismo demonio para sacarlo de esto-le acariciaba una pierna al menor quien estaba inmóvil mirando al frente, en un punto muerto.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando asesinaste a Rei de esa manera?-lloraba el tío del joven de cabellos azabache frente a Kai- ¿Me escuchas? ¿ME ESCUCHAS?-gritaba mientras intentó cogerlo del cuello pero fue impedido por Boris

-Disculpe caballero, hasta que no den una sentencia, Kai es inocente…

-¿INOCENTE?-una mujer alemana muy alta e intimidante pero elegantemente vestida se acercaba-Encontraron restos de sus asquerosos fluidos corporales junto al cadáver de mi hijo… ¿Y DICEN QUE ES INOCENTE?-Enfurecida

-Señora, como escuchó, su queridísimo hijo es acusado de violación hacia Kai, el solo se estaba defendiendo

-MI HIJO NO ES NINGUN VIOLADOR-gritaba

-Hay pruebas señora…-el abuelo de Kai hablaba esta vez

-DI ALGO HIWATARI-gritaba el padre de Olivier a Kai

-Él tiene derecho a guardar silencio-decía su abogado

-SILENCIO-hablaba el representante de los padres, Hitoshi- solo queda esperar la sentencia, en realidad espero que le den un castigo que se merece ya que si no fuera por suerte, mi hermano estaría en esa lista…

El peli azul observaba con lágrimas todo el rato, no miraba hacia los padres de familia, ni a su hermano, su mirada iba hacia Kai, quien estaba inmóvil, sin decir ninguna sola palabra. "Kai…perdóname…iré a visitarte…siempre, porque aún te amo"

-Presentamos pruebas contundentes a cerca de los restos encontrados en la mansión Hiwatari –Hitoshi se dirigía a Voltaire- de gracias de no haberlo metido en esto como cómplice de Kai –Voltaire se quedó sin palabras

-Asesino-lloraba la madre de Max- MATASTE A MI HIJO CASI FRENTE A NUESTROS OJOS-el padre del mencionado la abrazaba fuertemente

Un hombre muy alto y pelirrojo entraba hacia el estrado

-¿Kai Hiwatari?-preguntaba

-Buenas tardes señor Ivanov-saludaba Boris al pelirrojo-Aparece en el momento menos indicado, pensé que había muerto.

-Escuché en las noticias… a cerca de la muerte de mi hijo

-En este momento no venga a hacerse el buen padre-respondía sarcásticamente el peli morado

-Sé que dejé a Yuriy a TU CUIDADO-recalcaba- No es que no me importara, sino que no tenía tiempo de criarlo.

-Y mírate ahora, me lo dejas a los 8 años y regresas después de casi 10 años

-¿Dónde está Yuriy?-tomaba a Kai por el cuello- MALDITO-iba a golpearle directamente en el rostro pero una mano lo detuvo

-Señor Ivanov, no golpee a Kai por favor… Yuriy le hizo mucho daño, al igual que otros chicos. Kai estaba defendiéndose.

-ESO NO LE DABA DERECHO A MATAR-gritaba la madre de Boris Kuznetzov

Takao se quedó inmóvil mientras el padre de Yuriy tomaba un asiento con los demás padres de familia.

-Kinomiya…

Voltaire y Boris voltearon hacia Kai. El bicolor no había dicho ninguna sola palabra desde que llegaron a la corte.

-Kai…-susurró-prometo acompañarte en esto…-le tomó de la mano

-Yo…lo…-no pudo terminar la frase, el juzgado entraba y se sentaba en sus respectivos lugares, el juez tomó su sitio.

-SILENCIO-golpeó tres veces

-Después de revisar todas las pruebas contundentes y escuchar los numerables testimonios, el juzgado ha llegado a una conclusión. Se declara a Kai Hiwatari absolutamente culpable por el homicidio de Rei Kon, Raph Jurgens, Yuriy Ivanov, Boris Kuznetzov, Sergei Petrov y Garland Siebald, Manabu Saien (/Kyo /), Hiromi Tachibana, Giancarlo Tornatore y Oliver Bollinger. Su sentencia será la pena de muerte.

-Es…imposible-Boris se desesperó- PIDO UNA SEGUNDA REUNIÓN

-EL JUSGADO HA TOMADO LA ÚLTIMA PALABRA-declaraba el juez- SE LEVANTA LA SESIÓN-golpea nuevamente por última vez

Kai estaba parado, todo se volvía un remolino en su cabeza

* * *

**_-No vuelvas a ignorarme, es una falta de respeto… ¿entiendes?_**

**_-Hoy haré una fiesta…y…no sé si te gustaría venir…será en el dojo de mi casa…_**

**_-Es vino dulce…tómalo… por mí._**

**_-Creo que es suficiente castigo por hoy… puedes irte a dormir, no me manches la alfombra. A tu cuarto, no andes dando pena a los sirvientes, no tienen por qué enterarse de tus tonterías._**

**_-Kinomiya… ¿cómo encontraste mi casa?_**

**_-Kai, ¿por qué dejaste que ese tipo te tratara así?_**

**_-Entonces deberías llevártelo, así recuerdas al verle los ojos día a día, el error que tuvimos._**

**_-He venido a jugar contigo._**

**_-No quiero jugar…por favor…_**

**_-Tus padres estarían avergonzados_**

**_-No Kai… no harás daño a nadie…Tu eres completamente inocente_**

**_-Me encanta tu decoración… es muy… _**

**_-Sensual…_**

**_-Au Revoir_**

**_-Quería prender fuego a estas cosas…_**

**_-Quería que mi primera vez fuera especial…_**

**_-Nunca he oído que los muertos denuncien a alguien_**

**_-Quería conversar contigo un rato… Digo… me pareces…un chico agradable. Eso no significa que me gustes…y eso no significa que no me parezcas atractivo… aunque eso no es una confesión, pero realmente… si me pareces atractivo… aunque... no significa que gustes… y eso no significa que no me parezcas atractivo… pero…_**

**_-Gracias por acompañarme, felizmente mi casa no está tan lejos... si gustas, puedes venir a visitarme cuando desees_**

**_-Silencio y tranquilo si no deseas que deje marcas en tu blanca piel…_**

**_-¿Culpa? Tú me llamaste, tú solicitaste mi ayuda… y yo te la brindaré…_**

**_-Entiendo… igual, debiste haber sido lindo de niño…_**

**_-Pues… no eres más fuerte ni listo que nosotros…_**

**_Qué lindo cuerpo Kai… ¿Por qué tantas marcas?_**

**_-¿Qué dices? ¿Dijiste que sigamos?_**

**_-Almas… ¿asesinar personas?..._**

**_-Cuando faltes a clase, avísame porque me preocupo mucho por ti…_**

**_-Es porque… te amo… te amo Kai…_**

**_-No… sigue por favor…_**

**_-Eso trato… pero tu mirada me pone nervioso… tienes unos ojos muy lindos Kai…_**

**_-Kinomiya… yo… no puedo seguir con esto… hice algo malo… muy malo… y no puedo seguir con esto… No podré cambiar nunca…_**

**_-Necesito verte ahora mismo… en el antiguo embarcadero… es urgente… ven por favor… _**

**_-Eres un niño malo… Kai…_**

**_-Eres un niño malo… Kai…_**

**_-Eres un niño malo… Kai…_**

**_-Eres un niño malo… Kai…_**

* * *

-KAI-sintió un abrazo muy fuerte que lo sacó de todos esos pensamientos-Kai…yo estoy aquí -abrió los ojos y se encontró con un muchacho peli azul que lo miraba muy cálidamente. Sintió que sus mejillas estaban húmedas-no llores, aquí estoy…-lo miraba y acariciaba secando sus lágrimas

-Kinomiya…-susurró-…gracias…-le sonrió

-¿Uh?

-Al final… me has liberado…

-Kai…no digas eso… no vas a morir…

-Joven-un guardia se acercaba a los dos muchachos quienes se habían quedado solos en la sala-tiene que retirarse joven Kinomiya

-¿No puedo quedarme un rato más?

-La sentencia está dada… debemos conducir a Hiwatari a otra habitación

-Estaré bien…-el bicolor tomó el rostro del peli azul quien lo miraba haciéndose al fuerte, intentando no derramar ninguna lágrima- ¿serás fuerte? ¿Te sabrás cuidar? Estudia arduamente, no vayas por callejones obscuros-sonrió- no te metas en problemas…

-Kai-no aguantó más y empezó a llorar-Kai yo… te-el bicolor lo silenció con un dedo en sus labios

-No digas nada Kinomiya… -se acercó y besó sus labios suavemente, casi en un roce- gracias…

-Kai…

El hombre separó a los dos jóvenes. Takao sintió desesperación, como si le arrebataran parte de su vida.

-KAI-gritaba- ¡KAI!-un hombre lo sujetaba de los hombros mientras otro se llevaba al bicolor, quien le dio una mirada y una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer por una puerta que lo conducía hacia otro lugar- ¡KAI!-gritaba mientras se desplomaba en el suelo a llorar descontroladamente.

* * *

-AHHHH-gritó mientras se despertaba en la mañana sudando frío en su cuarto, sus ropas estaban totalmente empapadas, su respiración agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba, su corazón latía muy rápido- fue una pesadilla…-susurraba tocándose la cabeza, secando las lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos mientras soñaba. Su mirada se posó en una de un chico bicolor que estaba al lado suyo- Kai… -susurró abrazando la foto- Fue una pesadilla…-se repetía mientras que sus ojos pasaban por toda su habitación como si buscara algo, o alguien. Su mirada fue a parar sobre una caja de madera que estaba al lado de la foto-…Kai…-tocó la madera y mientras sentía su calidez las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, debía ser fuerte. Sintió el viento entrar en su habitación, acariciarle el cabello y secar un poco sus lágrimas-Hace frio-susurró levantándose para cerrar la ventana. Extrañamente las ventanas estaban cerradas-Seré fuerte… -tomó sus cosas, se metió a la ducha dejando que el agua borrara sus lágrimas, se vistió y se alistó para otro día de clases en una nueva escuela, sintió el viento rozar su cabello nuevamente, aquel viento provenía de la caja de madera. Se acercó hasta aquel lugar, tomó la foto en una mano y posó la otra mano sobre la tibia caja-Hasta luego Kai… Te amo… -le dio un cálido beso a la foto dejándola a un lado saliendo de su habitación.

La foto de Kai se mostraba sonriente, calmado, tranquilo y ahora en paz.

* * *

**Agradesco a TODOS los que me siguieron hasta el final... espero que les haya gustado, realmente no sabía como terminarlo, hize varios finales... y luego agregé, quité partes, etc... en realidad me dió penita terminarlo ya que es el fic en el que más he puesto mi energía!**

**Espero que les haya agradado, aunque sé que puedo mejorar... **

**ES MUY DIFICIL TERMINAR UN FIC!...**

**No tengo nada más que decir...en cuanto a mis experiencias con este tipo de fics pues... en realidad me gustó escribirlo! Cada mañana me sentaba y avanzaba una parte... lo releía si sentía que debia mejorar alguito...y lo cambiaba... aunque siempre hay cosas que mejorar!**

**Kai es mi personaje favorito de beyblade (podría decirse que de mis favoritos entre muchos animes) es un personaje muy complejo... y se presta para varias cosas extrañas... Siempre me gustó la pareja Kai x Takao... como ven, soy de meterle drama... el gore tambien me agrada aunque perturba un poco... igualmente me decidí escribirlo al leer a varios autores por allí... que me inspiraron y que acosé en varios de sus capítulos de fic...**

**Para esas autoras a quienes les escribi declarando mi admiración hacia ellas (o ellos) les dedico este fic... tambien a quienes leyeron! Con quienes hice roles por alli ;)... y a TI, que compartimos ese gusto por el yaoi de beyblade (y por el Kai x Takao!)... **

**GRACIAS A TODOS**


End file.
